La quête ultime
by hervito
Summary: Nous sommes en 800. Tous nos amis ont repris le cours normal de leur vie depuis l'épopée Majin Buu, ignorant qu une Grande Menace endormie depuis des siècles se précise, une menace oubliée même des Dieux...Une véritable guerre des mondes se profile...
1. Chapter 1

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_SAISON 1 : LE TOURNOI MILLEANIRE_

_CHAPITRE 1: LE RETOUR DE SANGOKU_

Nous sommes en 788.

Quatre années se sont écoulées jour pour jour depuis le 28ème Championnat du Monde des Arts Martiaux. Celui-ci n'avait consacré aucun des douze participants suite à la défection de plusieurs combattants dont Uubu et Sangoku. Ce dernier était parti entraîner celui qu'il annonçait tel le futur sauveur de la Terre sur une petite île, située à l'est de la capitale du sud, verte et couverte de forêts sur laquelle plusieurs factions vivaient en parfaite harmonie malgré leur situation précaire.

_La mort est proche... le prochain sera différent, méfiez vous... la puissance ultime est proche... la mort arrive..._

Sangoku se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de produire un effort soutenu.

Le guerrier saiyan s'était éveillé suite à un rêve saisissant mais celui-ci avait eu l'air si réel qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Il se souvenait de la netteté de l'impression de froid et de noir qui l'avait envahi avant qu'il ne ressente l'impersonnelle présence d'une chose absolument démoniaque. Comme si l'enfer s'était brusquement ouvert à ses pieds. Pis, une douleur des plus exécrables s'emparait de lui et il se trouvait étonnamment comme vidé toute énergie, le teint livide. Quelle pouvait bien être la signification de cet énième cauchemar ? Ce dernier était si différent des précédents. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit qu'Uubu qui semblait dormir profondément. Il fit ensuite aller ses sens pour voir si une nouvelle puissance s'était ajoutée à celle du Senshi Z. En vain.

Puis sans aucune raison apparente, il se leva brusquement, et enfila les vêtements que la femme de son pupille lui avait soigneusement préparés. Aussitôt rédigée la lettre d'adieu qu'il avait eu tant de mal à écrire la veille au soir, il quitta ce magnifique et convivial endroit dans lequel il s'y était senti comme un membre apparent de la famille. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler à la recherche de nouveaux indices qui lui permettraient de comprendre ces rêves incessants, il entendit au loin Uubu l'interpeller…

- Eh Sangoku, tu t'en vas déjà ?! lui demanda t-il, l'air attristé.

- Oui, ma famille et mes amis m'attendent Uubu ! Cela fait quatre ans que je ne les ai plus vu et ils me manquent !! répondit Sangoku.

- Avant, ça te dirait un petit combat avant de partir !? interrogea t-il dans le but de retenir le plus longtemps le saiyan.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui !! reprit l'autre d'un air presque détaché. Et puis, nos combats en deviennent banals ; tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?!

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Uubu, je viens probablement de passer les quatre meilleures années de ma vie, déclara Sangoku. Mon séjour m'aura permis de t'engeigner des choses que je n'avais jamais apprises à qui que ce soit, mais également de donner un nouveau sens à ma vie.

- Vraiment ?! Mais que vais-je faire maintenant sans toi ? interrogea son pupille, l'air abattu.

- Uubu, tu es très fort, peut-être plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé il y a quatre ans. Par conséquent, il te seras malheureusement impossible de progresser en restant ici. C'est pourquoi je te conseillerai d'aller à la découverte du monde : il y a tellement de choses à faire, à découvrir. Je sais que tout cela a l'air quelque peu saugrenu mais si tu as bien retenu tout ce dont je t'ai appris, tu comprendras !

- Senseï, crois-tu que l'on se reverra un jour ?! lança t-il, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

- Evidemment.

- Bon…. merci pour tout Sangoku !!!

- Non, merci à toi !!

Sans plus attendre, et ému comme jamais, Sangoku étreignit son élève comme un père peut embrasser son fils avant de s'envoler au loin, laissant Uubu dans le plus grand désarroi qui soit…

_En_ _haut, en bas, partout, la profondeur, la grève_

_Le silence, l'esprit affreux et captivant…_

_Sur le fond de mes nuits, d'un doigt savant_

_On dessine un cauchemar multiforme et sans trêve._

_J'ai peur du sommeil comme on a peur d'un grand trou_

_Tout plein de vague horreur, menant on ne sait où_

_Je ne vois qu'infini toutes les fenêtres._

_Et mon esprit, toujours du vertige hanté_

_Jalouse du néant l'insensibilité_

_- Ah ! ne jamais sortir des nombres et des Etres._

Quelque part sur le haut d'une falaise, l'enfant insouciant et naïf que représentait autrefois Sangoten était devenu un jeune adulte de vingt et un ans, aujourd'hui tourmenté par des forces qui semblaient le dépasser. Il scrutait le soleil levant, tenant désespérément de répondre à ces persistantes questions auxquelles il se posait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Sans doute devrait-il en parler à son père mais encore fallait-il qu'il le trouve la force et le courage de l'affronter après quatre longues années sans le moindre signe. Peut-être devrait-il rejoindre son frère qui s'entraînait jour et nuit contre un adversaire que lui seul semblait connaître.

Le guerrier métis fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit résonner des complaintes… Ainsi, il se souvint subitement qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente avec Marron dans la cabane qui bordait le lac. Goten localisa alors sans plus attendre une impersonnelle présence machiavélique aux côtés de sa bien-aimée. Il se hâta alors de la rejoindre, et la retrouva gisant sur le sol sur le point d'expirer. Goten entra alors dans une colère forte, et laisser éclater sa rage dans un kïai monumental… Il se transforma de ce fait en Super Saiyan, et repoussa au loin son opposant sous l'action d'une incroyable onde de choc. Débarrassé du monstre, il s'avança de sa bien-aimée mais avant même qu'il ne s'engage, il sentit le poing de son adversaire lui fracasser la tête.

N'ayant plus combattu depuis le départ de son père, Goten craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, et espérait l'improbable venue de son vieil ami Trunks, d'un an son aîné ou encore celle de son frère mais encore fallait t-il qu'ils n'arrivent à temps. Or, le démon tendait de part et d'autre de son corps chacune de ses mains qui luisaient à présent d'une lueur noirâtre. Il apparaissait alors clairement qu'il préparait une attaque des plus meurtrières. Ainsi, deux étincelles apparurent rapidement de chacune des paumes des ses mains avant de former deux énormes vagues kikoho, émettant un son semblable au tonnerre. C'est alors que le monstre lança l'attaque d'une force inouïe.

Yahhh !!! Sangoten riposta en lâchant toute son énergie dans une gigantesque vague déferlante, déchirant l'air à une vitesse terrifiante dans un bruit de tonnerre, assourdissant. Aucune possibilité de l'esquisser, et pas le temps de se téléporter. Le monstre se retrouva englobé par une lumière et une chaleur insoutenable.

Un dôme de lumière explosa, faisant voler en éclat la cabane et mit cinq bonnes minutes à se résorber. Une fois la fumée dissipée, Sangoten jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il craignait, se révéla exact : son adversaire qu'il avait espéré périr n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, et se tenait une huitaine de mètres en hauteur, l'air hautain. Pis, le demi saiyan avait maintenant atteint sa limite d'épuisement puis dans un dernier frisson, il reprit son apparence normale, et s'écroula au sol sur le dos, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir. Du coin de l'œil, Sangoten vit arriver vers lui le démon, une main tendue dans sa direction, au travers du rideau de sang qui lui brouillait la vision.

Privé de son état de Super Saiyan, toute la douleur refluait dans son corps affaibli de telle sorte qu'il était dans l'incapacité de lever le petit doigt pour se défendre. Il sût alors que sa dernière heure était arrivée, et qu'il mourrait sans connaître la réponse à ses nombreuses interrogations, sans avoir connu le bonheur… Le monstre projeta alors une énorme boule de ki parcourue d'étincelles verdâtres devant l'air agonisant du jeune guerrier demi saiyan lorsque la sphère d'énergie se figea brusquement devant lui et se consuma.

Sangoten pensa alors immédiatement que son ange gardien n'était d'autre que son vieil ami Trunks lorsqu'il parvint à distinguer une ombre noire, toute vêtue de noire… _Qui pouvait bien t-elle être_ ? Quoi qu'il puisse en être, celle-ci mis hors de portée de nuire le démon d'un seul coup de sabre.

- Je suis l'un des derniers Anges de la Mort, répondit t-elle d'un ton placide. Je ne savais pas que tu es aussi faible, Goten. Ton père n'apprécierait pas de te retrouver dans cet état.

- Quoi ? Vous connaissez… mon nom ! balbutia l'autre. Et vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ?!

- Non ! C'est moins qui pose les questions, ici. Comment se fait t-il que tu puisses me voir ?

- Comment ça ? Et qui êtes-vous au fait ?

- Vois-tu, je suis un esprit et seuls les esprits peuvent me voir, rétorqua la créature laconiquement. Quant aux Anges de la Mort, connus sous le nom de _Shinigami_, ce sont en réalité des créatures de l'Au-delà, censés récupérer les âmes mourantes.

- Cela signifierait t-il que je suis mort, lança Goten, l'air sinistre.

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître : non. En effet, ton nom ne cesse d'apparaître et de réapparaître sur mon registre. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce faucheur d'âme…

- En résumé, l'interrompit Goten, vous… vous accompagnez les morts soit vers le Paradis soit vers l'Enfer, est-ce bien cela ?! Mais je croyais que…

- Plus ou moins, coupa l'Ange de la Mort.

- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je meurs…Or, je ne vous ai encore rencontré !

- Sans doute parce qu'il était écrit que ton père vaincrait Majin Buu, et que toi et tes proches reviendraient à la…

Contre toute attente, le monstre que l'on crût un bref instant vaincu réapparut brusquement plus menaçant que jamais. Ce dernier avança alors inexorablement vers le corps quasiment déchiqueté de Marron devant l'air impuissant de Goten. Celui-ci tenta de venir en aide à sa petite amie malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait lorsque tout à coup l'Ange de la Mort s'écria d'une voix forte :

- _BAKUDO NO ICHI!!_

Sangoten fut alors convulsionné de spasmes, essayant alors désespérément de lutter contre la force invisible qui l'immobilisait au sol…

- C'est un sortilège de magie noble appelée Kidoh qui t'immobilisera selon ma volonté. Ainsi, je te déconseillerais de te débattre à moins que tu ne veuilles que ton âme ne soit emprisonnée éternellement…

- Mais je crois que vous étiez… vous étiez mon allié !!!LACHE !!!

Inconsciemment et aveuglé par la colère qui le submergeait à présent, Sangoten sentit son potentiel énergétique croître. Il savait qu'il ne survirait pas à sa propre attaque mais c'était le prix à payer pour sauver sa dulcinée. Il se cambra alors en arrière, et émit un cri strident qui dut résonner à des centaines de kilomètres…

Sangoten fut à l'instant le premier humain à briser le_ kidoh_ par sa propre force physique devant l'ait stupéfait du _Shinigami._

Il venait pour la première de comprendre la raison de sa présence dans le Monde Inférieur. En effet, Marron n'avait été qu'un moyen comme un autre pour le Faucheur d'Ame de se rapprocher de l'exceptionnel _Reiatsu_ (Energie Spirituelle) que possédait Goten. Pourtant, l'énorme énergie spirituelle du métis avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui comme scellée, ce qui empêchait paradoxalement l'Ange de la Mort de la détecter. En d'autres termes, frôler la mort lui avait permis de libérer son _Reiastu._

- Sangoten, arrête !

- Comment ? reprit l'autre, interloqué.

- Te sacrifier pour Marron ne servira à rien. Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour nous, y compris pour ton père.

- Mais… toi… tu peux le battre ??…

- Non…aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'en suis incapable. Vois-tu, mes fonctions sensorielles s'affaiblissent progressivement et…

- MAIS JE NE PEUX RESTER ICI ALORS QUE L'ON VA TOUS MOURIR !! IL Y A FORCEMENT UNE SOLUTION !!!

- Oui il y en a une, mais encore faut-il que tu aies une totale confiance en moi ?! lança le Shinigami d'un ton acerbe.

- C'est le cas… Je suis prêt à tout pour sauver la Terre…

- Je l'espère parce que ce qui suivra sera bien encore plus horrible…

- J'assumerai mes responsabilités…Je t'en fais la promesse Shinigami…

- C'est Hadès…

Un rire féroce dévoila les canines de l'Ange de La Mort. Ce dernier dégaina alors son Sabre (_Zanpakutoh)_ et transperça en plein cœur son vis-à-vis qui sombra alors dans un état second. Un horrible frisson lui passa alors sur le corps comme s'il venait brusquement d'entrer au bord du précipice infini que constituait la mort. Or, il était devenu provisoirement la Mort…du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il venait d'absorber par cette manœuvre des plus gores la plénitude du pouvoir d'Hadès. Par conséquent, entouré d'une aura blanchâtre, Goten se retrouva vêtu d'un long kimono noir, maintenue à l´aide d´une ceinture de tissu blanche. Il portait également à ses pieds des sandales souples qui convenaient à tous types de terrains. Plus surprenant, il était doté d'un_ Zanpakutoh_ d'une vingtaine de centimètres, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Hadès. En effet, la longueur de ce sabre était proportionnelle à l'énergie de celui qui la portait. Or, elle était énorme…

_Qui pouvait bien t-il être ? _

- Subis ma colère pour avoir blesser ma petite amie !!!!!! cria Goten d'un air impitoyable peu familier. GETSUGA TENSHÔ !!!!!!!!!

Aussitôt, le sabre de l'Ange devint enveloppé d'une lumière orangée que celui-ci projeta en avant. Ainsi, un tourbillon de poussière et de pierres réduites en poudre se suréleva au milieu d'une surpuissante colonne d'énergie, qui déchira l'air à une vitesse défiant celle du son, ne laissant ainsi au faucheur d'âme pas la moindre chance d'en sortir indemne…


	2. Chapter 2

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

SAISON 1: LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE 

_CHAPITRE 2 : UNE NOUVELLE ENTITE_

Dans le Monde Inférieur, un guerrier venait de battre un des nombreux adversaires qu'il aurait à affronter dans les prochains mois. Cependant, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la lourde responsabilité qu'il aurait désormais à assumer…

Sangoten entendit des voix familières prononcer son nom. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ni de la façon dont il y était arrivé, et encore moins de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal comme si on l'avait roué de coups…

- Ah enfin, il est réveillé ! s'écria une voix rauque en poussant un soupir de soulagement. C'est quand même étrange que tu aies dû t'y reprendre à deux fois pour le soigner, Dendé.

Les yeux de Goten s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était allongé sur un sol qui ressemblait étrangement à celui du Palais Céleste. Ainsi, Goku, Gohan, Marron et Dendé étaient rassemblés autour de lui, le teint curieusement livide.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?? interrogea Goku, l'air perplexe.

- Allons papa, quelle question !! Goten vient de livrer un magnifique combat et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire.

Aussitôt, la mémoire revint à Goten et il se remémora tous les évènements passés. Toutefois, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Hadès. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment j'ai pu atterrir ici !

- C'est grâce à papa. Nous étions en train de manger lorsque l'on a étrangement senti deux forces s'affronter dont l'une qui s'affaiblissait progressivement. On a bien crû que tu étais mort, dit Gohan d'une voix tremblotante.

- Mais non, rétorqua l'autre en signe de protestation. Sinon quelqu'un d'entre vous n'aurait pas remarqué une créature toute vêtue de noire à mon chevet ?

- Non, répondit Goku, dubitatif. Pourquoi donc ?

- Simple question.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerai bien savoir qui était ton adversaire. L'as-tu déjà rencontré ?! interrogea Dendé, visiblement intrigué.

- Non, mais la Terre ne court aucun danger, lâcha Goten, faussement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

- C'est quand même bizarre, reprit brusquement Dendé, que sans entraînement tu aies pu vaincre ton adversaire. Je n'ai ressenti sa force de combat qu'un court instant. Or, il m'a néanmoins permis de sentir que sa force de combat était exceptionnelle alors qu'à l'inverse, on ne peut pas dire que tu étais très affûté…

- En tout cas, vous avez bien changé, coupa Goku, surtout toi Gohan.

- Oui, à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, déclara ce dernier laconiquement.

Sangoku avait en effet bien du mal à reconnaître son fils aîné, sans doute était-ce dû au fait que celui-ci arborait aujourd'hui une coupe de cheveux identique à celle qu'affichait Goten il y a autre ans, et que Gohan était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Il était beaucoup plus détendu et jovial, tout le contraire de son fils cadet, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi contracté et tendu. Il demeurait silencieux, repensant à sa rencontre avec Hadès. Sa souffrance la plus aigue, physique et morale lui venait du sabre de l'Ange de la Mort qui lui avait littéralement transpercé le cœur. Sous l'émotion qu'il éprouvait, le sang lui montait au cou, emportant la plaie qui se mettait à lui ronger sur la peau. Il finissait alors par croire que Hadès avait enfoncé dans son cœur une bête féroce qui lui semblait le dévorer depuis l'intérieur.

Pis, Sangoten paraissait à présent suffoquer, comme si l'air était subitement devenu irrespirable. Ainsi, il décida contre toute attente de s'échapper du vaste Palais Céleste mais une voix l'interpella avant même qu'il ne disparaisse de l'horizon.

- Sangoten ! cria son père. Où vas-tu ? Je croyais que tu serais plus bavard maintenant que je suis de retour !

- Vois-tu papa, les choses ont changé, répliqua Goten d'un air sinistre. Par ailleurs, ton retour ne m'enchante guère ; tu aurais mieux fait de rester t'occuper ton pupille, Uubu.

- Allons Goten, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'Uubu ?! lança Goku, ébahi.

- Goten, va t-en !!! On se retrouve ce soir à la Kame house, l'interrompit brusquement Gohan, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, tu as raison….il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Entouré d'une aura transparente, Sangoten s'envola alors au loin, laissant son père dans la plus grande stupéfaction qui soit. Jamais ce dernier n'avait soupçonné que son fils cadet souffrirait autant de son départ…

Simultanément, un homme autrefois beaucoup plus connu pour son côté impitoyable et fier venait d'affronter Buu dans un combat dont il était sorti vainqueur. Il avait donc pensé rentrer paisiblement à la maison, réfléchissant inlassablement à un moyen de vaincre Kakarotto lors d'un hypothétique combat lorsqu'il fut coupé dans le cours de ses pensées. Ainsi, survolant une des plus vastes forêts de la planète, il avait rencontré une machine spatio-temporelle identique à celle qui avait permis à Miraï Trunks de faire un bond de vingt ans dans le passé. Or, celle-ci était immaculée de sang, et semblait particulièrement usagée comme si plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis son atterrissage.

Une idée germa alors dans le cerveau vif du saiyan : Miraï Trunks devait l'avoir empruntée. Cependant, il eut été fort plausible qu'il serait venu à la rencontre du Senshi Z. Intrigué, Végéta s'incrusta dans l'engin ultrasophistiqué et moderne. Il découvrit alors au prix d'une vingtaine de minutes de réflexion que la machine spatio-temporelle avait atterri depuis maintenant trois jours. De ce fait, Végéta scruta l'horizon mais ne décela pas âme qui vive. Il jugea dès lors préférable d'en parler à Dendé mais il sentit alors la présence de Kakarotto.

Le guerrier saiyan pressa alors un bouton de la machine qui lui permit de la posséder sous la forme d'une simple capsule, et décolla alors en direction du building de la _Capsule Corporation_…Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer son plus féroce ennemi mais paradoxalement son seul et unique ami…

Le nouvel Ange de la Mort volait il ne savait où, tentant vainement de fuir la réalité. Il était la Mort. Par conséquent, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Sentant de ce fait l'appréhension de son nouveau protégé, Hadès réapparut contre toute attente pour le plus grand soulagement de Sangoten.

- Tiens, tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu réapparaîtrais aussitôt.

- Oui, mais je te sens très angoissé, déclara Hadès d'un ton placide.

- On le serait à moins, non ?! lâcha Goten, l'air goguenard. Au fait, pourquoi t'es-tu subitement volatilisé ?

- Sans doute est-ce dû au fait que tu auras besoin de temps pour assimiler ce dont je suis censé de révéler, dixit Hadès, l'air incrédule.

- Quoi donc ?!

- Tu le sais au fond de toi : tu es désormais Shinigami. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais…

- Quoi ?! rugit Goten d'un air féroce. C'est impossible ! Tu m'as trahi !! Tu savais pertinemment qu'il y avait un moyen de vaincre le faucheur d'âme.

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais cela ne change rien à la situation. Tu auras en effet pour mission de récupérer les âmes mourantes, et de les diriger soit vers le Paradis, soit vers l'Enfer. De surcroît, tu veilleras au bon fonctionnement entre le Monde Inférieur, et l'Au-delà.

- Mais je croyais que Enma et ses assistants s'en occupaient. POURQUOI MOI ?! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir de telles responsabilités.

- Alors comme ça, tu vas abandonner de la même manière que ton père l'a faite avec toi ! s'écria Hadès d'un ton sarcastique.

- LA FERME !!! TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS !!!

- Beaucoup mieux que tu ne veux le croire, Goten, reprit l'autre, l'air serein.

- Comment est-ce que j'expliquerai à mes proches ma nouvelle fonction, hein ?!

- Chaque chose en son temps, petit. Rejoindre la Mort n'est pas chose facile. Vois-tu, cela demande du temps de renoncer à tous ses rêves, à tous ceux qui nous sont proches.

- En définitive, j'ai signé contre mon gré un pacte avec le diable…

Un vide et une chaleur inouïe rendaient l'atmosphère inconfortable pour tout terrien dans cet endroit. Un vieil homme marchait. Un homme qui avait grandement influencé la terre à une époque et qui était resté pendant des millénaires sans aucun signe de vie. Il avait été le premier à disparaître sans laisser de traces, il avait été le premier Dieu à se perdre dans le néant de la salle de l'esprit et du temps.

Il se comptait chanceux, chanceux d'être immortel. En effet, grâce aux pouvoirs dont il avait pris la responsabilité d'acquérir tout en prenant les fonctions de Dieu, il avait pu survivre dans cette curieuse pièce. Il avait été le seul Dieu à s'interroger sur les origines de cette salle. Ainsi, un beau jour, il avait décidé de partir dans ce même endroit, à la recherche de signes pouvant lui permettre d'émettre des opinions sur le sujet. Mais il s'était perdu et n'avait jamais pu retrouver la porte lui permettant de s'évader de cette prison qui le retenait maintenant à jamais. Il s'était résigné à cette situation jusqu'au jour où une intense lumière fit son apparition au loin.

Ce phénomène ne s'était jamais produit auparavant et une tonne de questions déferla dans son esprit, peut-être était-ce la réponse à la question qui l'avait tant tourmenté. Il avait pris la décision de suivre cette direction, mais déjà une année entière s'était écoulée qu'il n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait vécu plusieurs millions d'années à la recherche d'un signe et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il avait décelé un corps étranger. Une petite fiole, pas plus grosse que son pouce, et qui pouvait contenir tant de secrets. Les années l'avaient presque rendu fou, et il était conscient du fait qu'il en perdrait définitivement la raison si aucun phénomène ne se produisait une fois ouvert cette capsule.

C'est donc avec les plus grandes attentes qu'il pinça le minuscule bouchon avec son index et son pouce, et qu'il tira. Soudain, il sentit le corps humain se former. Un esprit d'une puissance gigantesque et qui pouvait pulvériser tout ce qu'il voulait d'un seul battement de cils. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit l'erreur énorme qu'il venait de commettre, et qu'il sût que l'instant de sa mort était venu.

_Car l'être qui était apparu, n'était composé que par le vice..._


	3. Chapter 3

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_SAISON1: LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE_

_CHAPITRE 3 : UNE MYSTEIRUSE REAPPARITION _

Au morne rougeoiement du crépuscule, le _Senshi Z_ était réuni à la _Kame House_ pour des tendres et chaleureuses retrouvailles qui précédèrent un gigantesque repas composé de mets divers. Ainsi, ce fut donc sans surprise les saiyans qui dévorèrent la majorité des plats. De même, les conversations battaient leur plein pour le plus grand bonheur de Sangoku. Rien n'avait en apparence changé malgré les années. L'idée selon laquelle on est bien que chez soi ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vraie qu'aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ses proches beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsque un frisson lui passa sur le corps comme annonçant un mauvais présage. Ainsi, contre toute attente, surgit de nulle part un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, nu, le corps parcouru de diverses blessures, les os à la limite de la rupture. Or, malgré un état des plus déplorables, il parvint à émettre un son à peine audible :

- Il…arrive…

Cette parole lui ôta toute source d'énergie puisqu'il s'affaissa aussitôt mais Sangoku, maîtrisant l'art de la_ téléportation, _le rattrapa in extremis devant les airs affligés des autres spectateurs. Ces derniers se dévisagèrent d'un même air, et reconnurent à quelques exceptions près l'homme qui avait fléchi devant eux…

- Mais…mais…je le reconnais…c'est Miraï Trunks ! s'exclama Bulma en sanglotant. C'est mon fils !

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? interrogea Krillin, effaré.

- Soigne-le, Dendé ! ordonna Végéta. Il est sur le point de mourir ! Dépêche-toi !

- Entendu.

Possédant la capacité_ Kaifuku_, _le Dieu de la Terre_ imposa ses mains au-dessus du corps inanimé. Or, le visage de Dendé se figea brusquement et devint comme dénudé d'expression. En effet, aucun phénomène ne s'était produit pour une raison dont il ignorait. A croire que ses pouvoirs étaient inefficaces, ce qui provoqua la colère de Végéta qui manqua de le projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce...

- Végéta !! Tu dois garder ton calme ! Il doit bien avoir une solution ! rugit Goku, furieux.

- Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Trunks, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…à croire que c'était ton frère jumeau ! s'exclama Goten, incrédule.

- Mais non, idiot, répliqua Yamcha. C'est Trunks avec vingt ans de plus.

- Ah bon ?! lança Goten, ébahi. Je lui aurais donné quelques années de moins.

- C'est bon, on a compris ! lança Trunks, embarrassé.

- Non…mais, commença Goten.

Brusquement, ce dernier fronça les sourcils comme étant préoccupé… Il était _l'Ange de la Mort_. En conséquence, il était censé récupérer les âmes mourantes. Or, il ne s'était pas transformé en _Shinigami_et n'avait pas quitté son corps pour capturer l'âme du défunt comme le lui avait expliqué Hadès. Il vint donc à croire que Miraï Trunks n'était pas mort - du moins provisoirement -…

- Dendé, tu pourrais réessayer une fois de plus !? suggéra t-il.

- Oui, comme tu veux mais je ne te garantis pas que je réussirai …

Dendé tenta une nouvelle fois de soigner le blessé avec cette fois plus de réussite. Toutefois, ce dernier apparut tout aussi hâve et maladif…

- Père !!! s'écria t-il. Vous êtes là ?! Maman…

- Chut, n'épuise pas tes forces, lui conseilla t-elle.

- Mais on a besoin de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ! protesta Chibi Trunks.

- Oui, il a raison, acquiesça Gohan.

- A vrai dire, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ma mémoire est assez floue mais je pense pouvoir vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- On t'écoute fiston, dixit Végéta.

- _Alors que la misère et la maladie sévissaient inexorablement sur Terre, j'ai malheureusement dû être hospitalisé suite à un virus dont personne n'a encore trouvé le remède ; pas même les plus grands scientifiques. Une nuit, dormant paisiblement, j'entendis une énorme explosion qui secoua toute la région. Pris de panique, et malgré mon état, j'accourus dans la salle d'attente où se trouvaient femme et enfants ainsi que ma mère, agonisant sur le sol auprès de deux ombres dont l'une avait pour nom... Hadès. Oui, c'est bien cela. Déjà affaibli par ma maladie, je devins donc une proie facile pour ces individus aux mystérieux pouvoirs. Sur le point d'expirer, et attendant la mort telle une délivrance, Tortue Géniale, supplée par mon fils et par ma mère, s'interposèrent…_

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais Tortue Géniale mort ?! reprit Krillin, l'air hébété.

- _Moi aussi mais j'appris qu'il s'était réfugie durant l'occupation des cyborgs dans un sous-marin en compagnie d'Oolong et Plume. Hélas, ces derniers succombèrent suite à ce virus._

- Et que suis-je devenu ? interrogea le vieil ermite, intéressé.

- _Mort comme mon fils, mort comme tous les autres. Cependant, avant de mourir, maman m'a ordonné d'emprunter la machine spatio-temporelle…_

- Mais elle se trouvait à la _Capsule Corporation_ l'interrompit Végéta, dubitatif, et je doute fort que ces deux monstres aient pu te laisser l'emprunter alors comment…

- _Ce Hadès est des plus flegmatiques…Il ne me dit rien qui vaille…Je me souviens encore m'avoir dit que je devrais accomplir mon destin et assumer malgré lui mes nouvelles fonctions dans un futur proche … et qu'importe la communauté à laquelle j'appartiendrais, nous serions tous détruits…celle des Avatars._

- Qui sont t-ils ? lui demanda son homologue d'un ton acerbe.

- Aucune idée…La chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être retrouvé vingt ans en arrière dans ma machine…mais…

Un horrible sentiment de frustration et de culpabilité l'envahit. Il aurait dû faire appel au _Senshi Z_ il y a déjà bien longtemps. Il était seul responsable de la mort des ses proches, des Terriens. Qu'allait-il bien devenir ! Quelles avaient bien pu êtres les motivations des ces deux créatures.

- Miraï Trunks, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Je suis sûr que ta mère….enfin celle du futur aurait voulu que tu reviennes dans ce monde. Trunks, tu m'entends ?! reprit Krillin qui semblait savoir que son ami se sentait fautif.

Trunks avait en effet perdu bien plus que sa propre mère. Il avait perdu femme et enfants sans oublier tout ce dont pourquoi il s'était battu dans le temps. Tout ce dont il avait mis tant de temps et d'énergie à construire était détruit. Il se souvint encore de cet inlassable rêve qui lui revenait à la mémoire lorsque le sommeil le submergeait. Il pouvait voir la Terre enveloppée d'une épaisse nuée noire, et ses habitants exploser dans un fracas épouvantable. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il fondit en larmes… _Il avait la nette sensation qu'une incroyable créature dans les cieux s'acharnait contre lui…_

- _Miraï Trunks,_ tu n'es pas tout seul : on est là, tu sais !? rétorqua Sangoku, la mine compatissante.

- Oui, je ne laisserai quiconque s'en prendre à mon fils…pas même ce fichu Hadès ! rugit Végéta d'un ton féroce.

- On devrait en savoir plus sur lui et sur les _Avatars_, fit Gohan, déterminé.

- Oui, acquiesça Bulma.

Cette dernière ne manqua pas de réconforter son fils qu'elle étreignit tendrement. C'est alors Dendé s'exclama soudainement d'une voix dont on ne lui reconnaissait pas à tel point qu'elle fit sursauter tout le monde :

_  
9 CRÉATURES DIABOLIQUES_

9 FLÉAUX MEURTRIERS

9 ETRES INVINCIBLES QUI AMÈNERONT LE MONDE À SA FIN 

_9 INDIVDUS QUI PLONGERONT L'HUMANITE DANS LE CHAOS_

LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS APPROCHE

DÉTERMINÉE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DES TEMPS

LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS ARRIVE RAPIDEMENT...

_Et Dendé d'ajouter…_

_L'un d'entre vous joue un double jeu qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, et qui met vos vies en périls._

_MEFIEZ-VOUS, L'HÔTE EST LA ET BIEN LA…_

LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS APPROCHE

DÉTERMINÉE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DES TEMPS

LA FIN DE L'UNIVERS ARRIVE RAPIDEMENT…

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors dans ces lieux si bien que n'importe qui aurait pu croire que le temps s'était soudainement figé. A l'opposé, Dendé revenait à la raison dans une euphorie paradoxale mais pour autant des plus effrayantes.

Par conséquent, au vu de ces incroyables phénomènes, Goten se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêta alors à révéler à ses proches sa nouvelle fonction, à savoir celles d'Ange de la Mort lorsque retentit une voix des plus familières….


	4. Chapter 4

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION _

_SAISON 1 : LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE _

_CHAPITRE 4 : L'ANNONCE DE KAIOH _

L'interruption provoquée par Nord Kaioh-Sama mit un terme à un lourd et pesant silence. Toutefois, ce dernier s'adressait au Senshi Z la majeure partie du temps pour leur annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles…

- Bonjour maître, fit Sangoku en pointant son regard vers le plafond. Alors que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Si je m'adresse à vous en ce moment, répondit Kaioh, ce n'est pas pour prendre soin de vos nouvelles sinon pour vous avertir que dans dix mois jour pour jour aura lieu la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire. La compétition se déroulera dans le Royaume des Morts, et couronnera l'un des cent soixante-huit combattants choisis par la coupe elle-même - après que chacun des Kaioh y ait versé un peu de son sang -. J'ai ainsi l'honneur de vous annoncer que toi Sangoku, ainsi que tes deux fils, Végéta, Chibi Trunks, Uubu et…Miraï Trunks, avez été sélectionnés pour marquer l'histoire du combat.

- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Sangoten, surpris.

- Le tournoi durera une semaine, poursuivit Kaioh sans prêter la moindre attention à Goten, et se déroulera sur Paradise Island, lieu sacré qui se situe dans le Royaume des Morts. Il regroupera donc 166 combattants morts ou vivants, ainsi que le vainqueur de l'édition précédente et un Dieu.

- Un dieu ? reprit Krillin, sceptique. Je ne savais pas que les Dieux savaient se battre !

- Oui, tu as bien entendu un dieu. Pourquoi ça te choque ?! cria Kaioh, vexé.

- Non, non ! répondit machinalement son ancien élève.

- En bref, les 168 participants seront repartis dans 24 groupes de sept dont seuls les deux premiers et les seize meilleurs troisièmes seront qualifiés pour les 1/32èmes de finale qui marqueront le début de la phase finale, avec des combats à élimination directe jusqu'à la finale. Sera désigné vainqueur par l'arbitre du combat, le guerrier qui aura tué son adversaire ou qu'il l'aura mis K.O pendant trente secondes ou encore si celui-ci abandonne, - chose pratiquement impossible puisqu'en neuf éditions, aucun des participants n'a abandonné -. J'espère que vous en ferez de même.

- Quoi !? Il y en a qui préfère mourir qu'abandonner !? lança Bulma d'un air consterné.

- Vois-tu Bulma, reprit l'autre, le Tournoi Millénaire est le tournoi le plus prestigieux de tous les temps, et participer à ce tournoi est plus qu'un honneur.

- Et pourrais-je savoir Kaioh, la raison pour laquelle la coupe ne m'a pas choisi, hein ? interrogea Krillin, dépité.

- D'abord, on dit Maître Kaioh, il n'y a que Sangoku qui ait le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Ensuite, si tu ne fais pas partie des combattants, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que la coupe ne t'as pas jugé assez fort et assez digne pour mériter la gloire éternelle !

- La gloire éternelle ? reprit Végéta, abasourdi.

- Oui, le vainqueur de la compétition sera connu de tous à travers le temps et l'espace. Il aura par ailleurs une statue à son effigie sur toutes les planètes de la galaxie à laquelle il appartient, rétorqua Nord Kaioh-Sama.

- J'ai hâte s'y être, dit Sangoten, qui se voyait déjà gagner le tournoi.

- En attendant, vous pourrez tous vous entraîner dans l'Autre Monde dès ce soir ! leur annonça le seigneur de la galaxie du nord. Mais sachez que vous êtes en retard par rapport aux combattants morts, déjà choisis. En effet, ces derniers s'entraînent depuis maintenant deux mois.

Végéta se contenta de grogner. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de son homologue saiyajin Kakarotto. Une même idée germa à présent dans leur esprit : ce tournoi serait le meilleur moyen pour s'affronter dans un ultime et loyal combat. Ils ne laisseraient de ce fait personne s'interposer entre eux…

- Eh Maître Kaioh, est-ce que nous, qui ne participons pas au tournoi, aurons le droit de nous rendre dans l'Autre Monde afin d'assister aux combats ? lui demanda Yamcha.

- Oui, mais c'est uniquement parce que nous nous connaissons, leur concéda Kaioh. En attendant, entraînez-vous bien ! Je compte sur vous pour rendre honneur à la galaxie du nord. A bientôt !!

- Oh non, tu ne vas quand même pas repartir dans l'Autre Monde t'entraîner alors que tu es revenu il n'y a même pas vingt quatre-heures ! s'exclama Chichi, l'air contrarié.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi dans l'Autre Monde ? lui demanda Sangoku.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Chichi, hésitante.

- Allez, viens Chichi ! protesta Sangoku.

- Comme tu veux, fit Chichi.

- Hourra ! cria Sangoku, le poing en l'air, triomphant.

- J'espère que ça ne t'ennuies pas Videl, tu auras beaucoup plus de travail au restaurant maintenant que je ne serai pas là !? interrogea sa belle-mère, quelque peu embarrassée.

- Non, et puis comme ça, Sangohan et moi aurons toute la maison pour nous tout seul étant que Sangoten va s'entraîner ; Pan passant certainement la majeure partie du temps à faire les quatre cents coups avec Bra ! déclara Videl d'un air réjoui.

- Mais Sangohan est invité à participer au tournoi, Videl, lui fit remarquer son beau-frère.

- Oui peut-être mais Sangohan ne voudra pas participer au tournoi, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

- Ben, figure-toi Videl que j'ai l'intention de participer au Tournoi Millénaire. Je considère que c'est un honneur d'avoir été choisi pour y concourir ! concéda Sangohan, confus.

- Quoi !? C'est une blague !! Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser toute seule !? rugit Videl d'un ton sec.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua froidement Sangohan.

- Mais tu as arrêté le combat depuis près de douze ans, maintenant tu t'entraînes uniquement pour entretenir ton corps. Enfin Sangohan, continua Videl, reste s'il te plaît ! Sois raisonnable, et…et je te promets de t'être totalement soumise !

- Non, Videl ! Ma décision est prise : je vais m'entraîner pendant ces dix mois afin d'être à la hauteur des 167 autres participants et je n'y reviendrai pas dessus…

- Sangohan, réfléchis-tu à ce que tu dis ? lui demanda sa mère voyant que Videl était en train de fondre en larmes.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à sa mère, le demi saiyan alla étreindre sa petite fille l'espace de quelques minutes tout en prenant soin de lui marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, et disparut au loin sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa famille et de ses amis. Néanmoins, ces derniers savaient pertinemment que Sangohan se rendait en direction du _Palais Céleste_. Piccolo venait en effet de revenir de son voyage sur Namek.

A l'inverse, Goten et Chibi Trunks quittèrent la _Kame House,_ préférant discuter à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

- Alors, quand est-ce que l'on commence l'entraînement ? lui demanda Sangoten.

- Euh, à vrai dire Sangoten, je ne vais pas m'entraîner, répondit son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- Non Sangoten, je ne plaisante pas. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'entraîner, du moins pas tout de suite ! répondit Chibi Trunks.

- Comment ça pas tout de suite ? l'interrogea Sangoten.

- Je vais d'abord travailler jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c´est-à-dire pendant six mois, et après, seulement après, peut-être que je m'entraînerais, déclara Chibi Trunks, embarrassé.

- Allez Trunks, tu ne vas quand même pas renoncer à venir t'entraîner avec moi dans le Royaume des Morts juste pour travailler ?! Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. De toute façon, après le tournoi, on devra travailler alors repose-toi un peu ! On a dû travailler à l'école pendant près de vingt ans, on peut bien s'accorder un moment de répit, tu ne crois pas !?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir et je t'appellerais demain si je change d'avis, okay !?

- Ouais, grommela Sangoten d'un air grincheux.

- Allez, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde, non !?

- Ouais, mais il ne faudra pas t'étonner si au tournoi, je te mets K.O en deux trois mouvements ! lança Sangoten d'un air goguenard.

- Mouais !

Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la Kame House mais au moment même où Chibi Trunks s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, il fut brusquement projeté à la mer.

Qui avait bien pu le lancer à la mer pour une raison ou une autre ?

Personne, si ce n'est son père. Pourquoi celui-ci était-il si cruel ? Qu'avait-il fait aujourd'hui pour s'attirer les foudres de son paternel. Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ma parole ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Juste une envie soudaine de balancer à la mer, répondit le père avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Sangoten, alors comme ça, tu n'as pas l'intention de t'entraîner ?

- M'espionnais-tu ?

- Oui, et alors ?!

- Oui, reprit l'autre, je ne vais pas m'entraîner ?

- Pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea son père en le fixant du regard de ses yeux perçants.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'entraîner puisque je sais déjà que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner le tournoi ! s'exclama Chibi Trunks d'un ton sec.

- Je te rappelle que tu as été choisi pour participer au Tournoi.

- Ouais, mais imaginons une seule seconde que je meure du haut de mes vingt-deux ans. Vois-tu, je ne suis pas aussi insensé que toi, je n'ai pas envie de périr parce que j'aurai participé à un stupide tournoi auquel je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ! grommela t-il d'un ton grincheux.

- Justement, si tu t'entraînes intensivement dans les prochains mois, il y a de grandes chances pour que… tu réalises un bon tournoi !

- Peut-être mais je … je considère que l'entraînement n'est qu'une perte de temps !

- Trunks, tu es très fort, tu es né avec tes pouvoirs que bien des_ Saiyans_ auraient voulu posséder de leur vivant. Dès huit ans, tu es parvenu à te transformer en _Super Saiyan_ alors que Kakarotto et moi avons mis une trentaine d'années pour y parvenir. Pourtant, une fois atteint ce stade, nous avons continué de travailler et nous avons ainsi atteint des niveaux de puissance incroyables que tu ne peux imaginer, et cela uniquement grâce à l'entraînement. Tu crois qu'en passant nos journées devant livres et ordinateurs, nous aurions réussis à vaincre Cell ou Majin Buu ! Que ferais-tu si demain Kakarotto et moi mourrions, et que par le plus grand des hasards un monstre débarquait sur Terre ? Minable, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu es mais tu es si superficiel… De même, je ne suis même pas sur que tu tiendrais ne serait-ce que deux minutes face à Buu. Idem pour cet ahuri de Goten ! Prends exemple sur Miraï Trunks, qui n'a ni famille ni amis et qui n'a dû compter que sur lui-même en dépit d'un manque d'intelligence flagrant ! Fiston, si tu ne perpétues pas l'art du combat à tes descendants - et s'il en est de même pour Sangohan et Sangoten -, qui sauvera la Terre et ses habitants de futures menaces, qui un jour ou l'autre arriveront ?!

- C'est bon !? T'as fini ton sermon !? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder !? lui demanda t-il ton abrupt.

- Un seul mot de la sorte dans les cent ans à venir et je te tranche les testicules ! rugit Végéta d'un air menaçant avant de s'élever dans les airs et de décoller.

_Qu'il aille au diable ! _

_Son père avait un don, pensait t-il, celui de le mettre en colère. Qui était t-il pour le juger, lui qui jadis, d'après ce que Sangohan et Piccolo lui avait raconté, avait tué des millions de personnes. _

_Il avait vingt-deux ans et se trouvait assez grand pour savoir ce qui était si bon ou mal. _

_Il en avait marre que ses parents le traite comme un enfant. De ce fait, il était plus que jamais déterminé à quitter la maison familiale dans les plus brefs délais…. _

_Lui et Miraï Trunks étaient peut-être la même personne à vingt ans de différence, mais ils n'avaient ni la même personnalité ni le même vécu. Ce dernier avait subi de nombreuses épreuves, il n'avait ni famille, ni amis, et avait vécu quasiment la moitié de son existence dans le malheur et la misère…. _

_Il comprenait enfin ce que Sangoten voulait dire quand il lui disait qu'il était très gâté, qu'il lui suffisait par exemple de claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il était allé dans l'université la plus prestigieuse du monde et il vivait dans une magnifique et immense demeure, et sa vie était encore bien plus avantageuse qu'il ne le croyait à la réflexion._

Il fut justement interrompu dans ses pensées par alter ego…

- Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? Ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle mais tu ne réponds pas, affirma Miraï Trunks en croquant dans la pomme qu'il tenait à la main.

- Rien, lâcha l'autre d'un ton las.

- Tu n'es pas content de voir à quoi tu pourrais ressembler quand tu auras quarante-deux ans, lança Miraï Trunks avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Non, je suis très content de te voir !

- Alors, si ce n'est pas ça, j'en conclus que c'est notre père qui t'a mis dans cet état, rétorqua Miraï Trunks.

- Gagné ! Franchement, si tu savais comme je t'envie. Dans ton monde, papa est mort : par conséquent, tu ne l'as pas sur le dos en permanence !

- Oh, je sais que vivre avec lui n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour avoir vécu avec lui quelques temps. Pourtant, comparé à l'époque où je suis venu dans ce monde, il a beaucoup changé.

- Ouais, peut-être ! Mais pourquoi se mêle t-il toujours ce qui ne le regarde pas ? Par exemple, il veut à tout prix que je m'entraîne alors que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner !

- Il ne le te dit peut-être pas, mais au fond de lui, il a peur que tu meures et c'est pour ça qu'il t'incite à t'entraîner !

- Vraiment !? l'interrogea Chibi Trunks.

- Sur et certain, répondit t-il en croquant de nouveau dans sa pomme.

- Tu vas t'entraîner avec qui ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, certainement avec père ! déclara Miraï Trunks d'un air pensif.

- Je te dis bonne chance et j'espère que tu ne mourras pas pendant l'entraînement, lança l'autre Trunks avec un air moqueur.

- Bon maintenant, et si on rentrait !? lui proposa l'autre demi saiyan en jetant sa pomme dans la mer.

Oubliant quelque peu le danger qui les menaçait suite à l'intervention de Nord Kaioh-Sama, chacun des membres de la DB Team s'apprêtait à reprendre ce qu'il croyait être le cours normal de la vie paisible qu'était la leur depuis maintenant quatorze années...


	5. Chapter 5

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 5 : OBJECTIF TOURNOI MILLENAIRE_

Sangoten se réveilla brusquement sans aucune raison valable. Toutefois, il se souvint rapidement que Végéta l'avait chargé ainsi que Chibi Trunks de retrouver les dragon balls.

Par conséquent, il se leva rapidement, et se vêtit après une longue douche de la même tunique qu'il avait portée lors du 28ème Tenkaichi Budokai.

Il retrouva alors sa mère et sa belle-fille en train de déguster leur petit déjeuner une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lesquelles semblaient avoir engagées une discussion des plus intimes puisqu'elles s'arrêtèrent net aussitôt son apparition.

Il les étreignit alors tendrement et quitta alors la maison, les laissant de la sorte reprendre leur conversation.

Goten interpella aussitôt Shinto, le Nuage Magique, sur lequel il s'envola dans les cieux en direction du building de la _Capsule Corporation_ qu'il atteignait une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Salut Sangoten, t'en a mis du temps, dis donc ! lança Chibi Trunks, qui était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner sur le jardin en compagnie de son double en ce début de matinée ensoleillé.

- Il est à peine huit heures et demie, répliqua Sangoten en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et tu pourrais dire bonjour quand même, non !?

- Bonjour Goten, satisfait !?

- Trêve de plaisanterie, on y va ?! lui demanda t-il, apparemment agacé.

- Sangoten, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de finalement de m'entraîner avec toi ! déclara Chibi Trunks d'un ton abrupt.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, son ami de longue date ne manifesta aucune réaction.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? interrogea Chibi Trunks, l'air irrité.

- Je savais que tu me rejoindrais, voilà pourquoi je ne saute pas de joie ! lança Sangoten. Je commence à te connaître après toutes ces années, tu sais ?!

- Ouais, grommela l'autre. Miraï Trunks, tu viens avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas !? Père dort toujours et je ne crois pas qu'il se réveillera maintenant. J'ai donc un peu de temps avant qu'on aille s'entraîner dans l'Autre Monde !

- Ah, au fait Miraï Trunks, pourquoi appelles-tu toujours Végéta, père ? demanda son homologue, intrigué.

- Par respect…

- Bon, et si on se mettait en route !! suggéra Sangoten. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Okay !

- Et vous avez le radar ? interrogea le plus jeune des trois demi saiyans.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui l'ait ! s'exclama Miraï Trunks avant de s'élever dans les airs, encadré par Chibi Trunks et Sangoten.

Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, Sangohan s'apprêtait à débuter son entraînement au Palais Céleste de Dendé.

- Bon, on peut commencer, déclara Sangohan, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une bonne douche !

- Très bien, grommela Petit Cœur d'un ton sec. Néanmoins, j'aimerai avoir la certitude que tu es prêt à endurer cet entraînement. Vois-tu, les six mois que tu passeras avec moi seront des plus intenses, et seront pour toi le moyen d'acquérir de nouvelles techniques, namekiennes qui plus est.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Piccolo ! s'écria son pupille.

- La salle est prête, dixit Dendé accompagné de son fidèle serviteur, qui revenaient tous deux de cette fameuse salle d'entraînement.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Sangohan d'un air narquois.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient la nouvelle salle d'entraînement faite par Dendé qui se trouvait à l'intérieure du Palais.

Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans la salle totalement à l'opposé de la salle de l'esprit du temps.

Elle était petite et sombre, parcourue d'une brise air frais qui provenait d'on ne savait où.

- C'est dont ça la nouvelles salle d'entraînement ? demanda Gohan, visiblement déçu par son apparence.

- Oui, grâce à ton séjour dans cette salle d'entraînement, Sangohan, tu vas apprendre mieux à te connaître ! fit Popo d'un air sérieux.

- Mais je me connais Popo !

- Non, pas du tout ! répliqua froidement Piccolo.

- Si vous le dîtes, mais comment arriverais-je à mieux me connaître en restant dans cette salle ? leur demanda Sangohan, l'air sceptique.

- Ton père est venu dans une salle semblable à celle-ci il y a quelques décennies déjà bien que celle-ci soit plus évoluée ! déclara Piccolo, l'air agacé par les questions à répétions de son élève.

- Mais êtes-vous vraiment sûrs que je vais progresser en restant ici ?

- Cette salle projette des images virtuelles dans le cerveau. De ce fait, le passé, le présent et le futur sont étroitement liés, déclara Dendé à mi-voix.

- Pour résumer, je serai un peu comme dans un monde virtuel !?

- Exactement, Sangohan ! acquiesça Piccolo.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment je vais apprendre à me connaître en allant dans une sorte de monde virtuel ! s'exclama Sangohan en se grattant le bas du crâne. Je commence à regretter d'être venu ! Je crois que je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller !

- Encore une fois, tu choisi la voix de la facilité et celle de la lâcheté Sangohan ! Tu te crois fort mais en fait, tu es faible ! lança le fidèle serviteur de Dendé en s'approchant de Sangohan.

Le sourire affiché par Gohan se changea subitement à une grimace de rage. De même, à mesure que sa colère s'accentuait, sa force augmentait considérablement. C'est alors que sa matérialisa une aura blanche, entourant ses muscles. Elle tournait de façon circulaire saccadée autour du demi saiyan qui poussait ce fameux cri signifiant la libération du ki.

Sangohan déployait toute son énergie, et projeta ses trois hôtes Popo heurter les murs de la salle dans un fracas exceptionnelle.

- AARGGGHHH !!

- Arrête Sangohan, arrête ça se suffit !

- Pardonne-lui, Sangohan, il ne voulait pas te vexer, dit Dendé en s'accrochant aux murs de la pièce.

- Entendu ! Alors, vous me croyez toujours aussi faible ?

L'aura de Sangohan craqua peu à peu tandis que celui-ci stoppait son cri et qu'il reprenait son calme.

- Susceptibles, ces saiyans !? chuchota Popo à l'oreille de son maître.

- Balivernes ! On va commencer l'entraînement dès maintenant et t'apprendre la technique du Washi-ken !? rétorqua Piccolo en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce que cette technique ? interrogea le demi saiyan, l'air soudainement intéressé.

- C'est une technique que les doyens nameks m'ont expliquée lors de mon séjour, et que je n'ai pu accomplir pour plusieurs raisons, notamment à cause de mon passé. Maintenant, cesse tes bavardages inutiles et va donc sur le cercle rouge. Tu essaieras ensuite de vider ton esprit de tout ce qui l'encombre ! rugit Piccolo d'un ton sec.

- Oui.

Sangohan s'exécuta, et vint donc se placer sur le cercle rouge. Vidé ce qui l´obstruait, il éprouva alors une sensation similaire à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'était téléporté avec son père à plusieurs reprises, à savoir celle d'une secousse derrière le nombril, comme si on le tirait avec un crochet. Le parquet sombre et dur se déroba sous ses pieds, et il s'envola dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons…

Simultanément, quatre créatures s'étaient réunies dans les contrées secrètes de l'Autre Monde, faisant état d'une anxiété peu familière, causée par un jeu de taille : l'avenir de l'Univers.

- Nord Kaioh-Sama, faîtes-moi confiance ! lâcha Hadès. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets !!

- Vois-tu, tu nous as déjà trahi à plusieurs reprises. Ainsi, poursuivit Est Kaioh-Sama, il est tout à fait normal que nous doutions de ta sincérité.

- Oui, je le reconnais mais c'était en partie dû à des divergences d'opinions.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous ne dit que tu ne nous mens pas encore une nouvelle fois.

- Mais je suis inoffensif ! J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ! protesta Hadès, incrédule.

- On n'est jamais assez prudent avec toi, déclara Nord Kaioh-Sama. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu as bel et bien changé.

- Je vous l'assure ! Cependant, j'aimerai savoir comment se fait-il que Miraï Trunks ait été sélectionné pour le Tournoi Millénaire alors qu'il y a une semaine, il habitait dans une autre dimension.

- La magie du hasard, répondit laconiquement le Kaioh du Nord.

- J'espère bien. Sinon qu'en est-il des Avatars ? Vous savez tout comme moi que ces créatures préparent un immense complot ?!

- Qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas les Shinigami et non les Avatars ? Ces derniers sont en effet censés agir pour la sauvegarde du bien, la destruction du mal et la paix éternelle.

- Balivernes ! Tout ce qu'ils désirent, c'est régir l'Univers à leur manière, répandant des calomnies. De même, contrairement à nous, ils peuvent aussi bien agir pour le Bien que pour le Mal. Ils sont très instables et peu coopératifs qui plus est !

- Tout comme les Shinigami, coupa Ouest Kaioh-Sama d'un ton acerbe.

- Mais nous sommes en voie d'extinction, et nous allier est primordial. Par ailleurs, vous comprendrez qu'il est nécessaire que nous ayons des recrues.

- Certes mais que vous soyez trois ou cent, vous restez tous aussi dangereux ! s'exclama Sud Kaioh-Sama.

- Quant à Goten, quand est-il censé commencer sa nouvelle fonction ? interrogea son confrère de la galaxie nord, l'air dubitatif. J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce garçon d'autant plus que c'est le fils d'un vieil ami. C'est pourquoi je te conseillerai de le ménager.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! J'attendrai…j'attendrai la fin du Tournoi Millénaire, répondit Hadès, embarrassé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous devions nous allier ensemble ! Ça me répugne !! lâcha d'un air dédaigneux Ouest Kaioh-Sama.

- Sans doute est-ce dû que la situation l'en impose, rétorqua la voix familière de Rô Kaï Kaiohshin qui venait d'apparaître. Je viens de m'entretenir avec le Créateur…Selon lui, l'Union fait la force. Il est persuadé que c'est la clé du succès. Cessons alors de nous diviser en espérant que nos vieux contentieux ne remonteront à la surface.

- Peut-être que si l'Autre Monde n'était pas aussi peuplé d'entités diverses, venant de diverses dimensions, reprit Ouest Kaioh-Sama, ce serait sûrement beaucoup plus facile.

- Soit.

Sangohan ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva dans un espace sombre, lugubre et des plus étroits, à peine plus grand pour y mettre les pieds. Il tenta de se relever mais s'arrêta net, le teint livide, frissonnant comme si un souffle glacé eut subitement passé dans cette fournaise. Il avait en effet la nette impression d'être observé par mille yeux. Une sueur glacée mouillait alors ses tempes. Dans un réflexe de survie, il se réfugia alors au fond de la pièce. C'est alors qu'il crut avoir une hallucination. Une ombre se matérialisa en effet, dévoilant ainsi une face verdâtre, convulsionné tel que l'on en voyait à la morgue.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, une horrible sensation lui passa alors sur le corps. Gohan venait se rendre compte qu'il était désormais capable de ressentir divers sentiments à la fois, provenant de divers humains, mêlant effroi, angoisse, peur, joie, amour, haine entre autres. Effrayé, un seul et unique désir le tenait, celui de sortir de cette pièce sordide où il étouffait, l'air devenant progressivement suffocante. Il éprouvait un véritable malaise à être enfermé seul avec cette ombre ; il aurait voulu qu'il y eût là quelqu'un pour rompre ce tête-à-tête, pour le tirer de l'embarras mortel. Gohan n'en pouvait supporter davantage si bien qu'il devint victime de nausées et s'effondra brusquement au sol. Que lui arrivait t-il ? Où était t-il ?

Une immense sensation de chaleur se diffusa tout à coup dans tout son corps. C'est alors qu'il sût qu'il était mort. Pourtant, en dépit de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait, il put distinguer un visage enfantin apparaître devant lui, tendant sa main en signe d'aide. Instinctivement, il prit la main, et se retrouva alors dans un endroit des plus inconnus. Intrigué, Gohan se précipita alors sur son sauveur. Or, il se transforma subitement en une image grisâtre brouillée, et traversa de ce fait l'enfant sans que celui-ci ne le remarque, tel un fantôme. Pris dans son élan, il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et se retourna, effaré.

Gohan comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir. Il était cependant persuadé avoir réussi à toucher sa main. Interloqué, le métis continua sa route et put alors contemplé le triste spectacle de la planète enneigée sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il distingua alors des centaines de millions de corps, agonisant dans d'immenses bains de sang, constituant des amas de pourriture.

Il fut néanmoins coupé dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit dans un grésillement électrique, un vieil homme barbu, vêtu d'habits antiques, de divers rubis et bijoux, apparaître devant lui.

- Alors Gohan, captivant comme spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? lança t-il, l'air goguenard.

- Mais qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- J'étais jadis connu sous le nom de Vieux Sage jusqu'à ce que la Mort ne nous emporte, répondit l'autre.

- Où sommes-nous ? Et qui peut bien avoir pu faire ça ?? C'est horrible. Il faudrait vraiment avoir un cœur de pierre pour accomplir de telles choses, déclara Gohan, visiblement ému. Pourquoi…Pourquoi…

- Cela fait un peu plus de dix millions d'années que je me pose la même question. En vain.

- Vous êtes ici depuis tout ce temps…

- Oui, l'interrompit Vieux Sage, coincé entre la _Zone Interdite et le Monde Inférieur_. Bienvenue sur Atlantide.

Au même moment, Dendé, Piccolo et Popo demeuraient interdits, observant les moindres faits et gestes de leur pupille, Gohan.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir envoyé là-bas ? interrogea Dendé, perplexe.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! s'écria Piccolo, l'air incrédule.

- La Zone interdite est pourtant un endroit atroce, et je soupçonne quiconque d'y rester plus de dix minutes.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout cela n'est qu'un avant-goût des prochains évènements.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il y se retrouvera….


	6. Chapter 6

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION _

_CHAPITRE 6 : LA ZONE INTERDITE _

A dix mois du début de la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire, Sangoten, Chibi Trunks et Miraï Trunks figuraient parmi les derniers combattants à ne pas avoir commencés un entraînement ayant pour seul et unique objectif : être le plus compétitif possible.

Les trois _demi saiyans_ étaient à la recherche des fameuses _dragon balls_, qui avaient été à de nombreuses reprises, sources de conflits.

Ainsi, quatre de sept boules de cristal étaient en leur possession.

Sangoten avait trouvé la première dragon ball, cachée sous la neige du Pays de Glace, qui se trouvait près du Pôle Nord.

Les deux boules de cristal à sept et quatre étoilés avaient été trouvé dans une bouse de vache et ce fut Chibi Trunks qui dut se coltiner cette tâche après avoir lamentablement perdu au jeu papiers- ciseaux- feuille. Il jura alors et cria que plus jamais on ne le reprendrait à chercher les _dragon__ balls._

La quatrième boule de cristal était au pied d'une éruption volcanique et il ne se fallut que de quelques secondes pour qu'elle n'explose mais Miraï Trunks parvint à la retrouver in extremis.

Les deux prochaines boules de cristal étaient réunies chez une vieille mercière qui les collectionnait après les avoir trouvés dans son jardin. Il en fallut davantage pour effrayer ces trois valeureux guerrier. Ainsi, excédé, Chibi Trunks l'assomma d'un coup de poing au visage afin de ne plus avoir à entendre ses vociférations.

Quant à l'ultime dragon ball, celle à deux étoiles, elle fût la plus difficile à trouver, cachée sous une pile de nids entassés. De ce fait, une heure fut nécessaire pour la retrouver.

Désormais en leur possession, il s'agissait placer ces précieux objets dans un endroit sûr et à l'abri, c´est-à-dire chez Dendé.

Ils se mirent donc en route, direction le Palais Céleste.

Sangohan avait la nette sensation d'avoir reçu un coup derrière la nuque, sur le point de l'assommer. Au dire de Vieux Sage, il se trouvait sur l'Atlantide, île légendaire qui aurait été engloutie dans la Pré Antiquité. Elle aurait constituée un monde idyllique et aurait été divisée en dix royaumes sous le règne d'un roi éponyme, Atlas. La civilisation atlante aurait périe lors des multiples tremblements de terre, provoquant un énorme cataclysme. Mais tout cela se serait produit il y a des centaines de millions d'années. Et quel lien pouvait t-il exister entre son entraînement et cette planète déchue.

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, je suppose ?! reprit Vieux Sage, serein.

- En effet.

- C'est assez complexe mais disons qu'en demeurant, tu prendras une bonne fois pour toute conscience de tes capacités, et que les négliger est un crime contre l'humanité.

- Ben voyons…

- J'aimerai te faire partager de mon savoir, fils.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Je vis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que quiconque sur Terre, et il ne s'est pas écoulé une journée sans que quelqu'un envie son prochain parce que celui-ci aurait soi disant plus de chance. Or, les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard, le pêché réside dans le manque d'attention. Nous sommes esclaves de nos glandes, de notre corps, nous courons pour la satisfaction de ses désirs et nous l´appelons « moi ». Quel est notre destin ? Les animaux accomplissent noblement leur programme génétique ; quel est le nôtre ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Gohan, incrédule.

- Le nôtre, c'est de trouver la Lumière.

- Ah vraiment ? Où se trouve t-elle ?

- Elle est cachée au seul endroit où l'Homme n'irait pas la chercher, simplet qu'il l'est, à savoir en lui-même. Vois-tu, fils, nous possédons tous un fragment du soleil, une parcelle d'une lumière d'une lueur exceptionnelle. J'en suis persuadé, tous aussi nombreux que nous sommes, quel que soit notre passé.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- En réalité, reprit Vieux Sage, _le corps est la nourriture de la conscience_. Certes, il nous faudra la lâcher, mais seulement après qu'il aura accompli tout son travail. Dissocié de cet ego mal placé qui ne peut véritablement s´intéresser à l´autre, nous sortons de tout sentiment de culpabilité. Voilà le véritable libre-arbitre. Tout peut être dépassé, l´impossible n´existe plus, le monde est neuf, tout reste à faire. L´émotionnel nous porte, tel une force que rien ne peut arrêter. Pour celui qui désire un château, le château existe déjà en lui. C´est la raison pour laquelle il nous faut apprendre à rêver, rêver encore. Mais il s´agit là du véritable rêve, du rêve créateur et non pas du rêve de l´homme endormi.

Sangohan écoutait attentivement Vieux Sage, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assimilé tout ce qu'il lui disait mais qu'importe, ce dernier avait une telle emprise sur lui et une telle rhétorique qu'il en avait oublié les tracas précédents.

- Gohan, poursuivit l'autre, tu dois dépasser tes peurs les plus profondes et savoir que tout est là. Le _passé, le présent et le futur ne font qu'un_. Le futur est déjà passé, et le passé est à venir. Ainsi, libéré, et affranchie de tout ce qui l'encombre, la conscience se suffit à elle-même. Sans elle, nous serions notre propre miroir. Le temps est une convention, en réalité, nous sommes déjà demain.

- Oui, mais comment se réveiller alors en se disant qu'il est déjà trop tard ?

- Il n'y a que l'action pure comme remède, le reste n'est que divagation mentale. Commençons maintenant, le rêve devient réalité ! Vis, fils ! Tu sais tout comme moi que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil !

- Je…je vois…Cependant, pour quelle raison me suis-je retrouvé ici ? J'étais censé me préparer au plus grand évènement qui soit : le Tournoi Millénaire.

- Je sais tout cela, Gohan. Je connais toute ton histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à être le plus compétitif pour ce tournoi mais avant tu dois apprendre à surmonter tes peurs, mieux encore, tu dois réussir à faire en sorte qu'Esprit et Corps ne forme qu'un. Tu dois vaincre ton pire ennemi : toi-même !

- Mais comment ?! Vous voyez, après le départ de mon père, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si j'étais sur terre, c'était pour accomplir en quelque sorte une mission dont j'ai été chargé dès ma naissance.

- Comme toute le monde, excepté que depuis l'âge de quatre ans, tu te bats pour la paix et la justice. En conséquence, je considère que c'est un crime contre l'Humanité que de ne pas accepter ton destin, celui de saiyan.

- Peut-être mais pourquoi ai-je atterri sur Atlantide…Quel lien entre cette planète et mon destin ?

- Tu le sauras très prochainement. En attendant, je te propose de visiter le passé. Tu vas alors te rendre compte que l'affligeant spectacle que tu as devant toi est amené à se reproduire. Tôt ou tard, nous sommes destinés à mourir, qui plus est lorsque la folie d'un être malveillant s'avère sans limite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? Que la Terre craint un danger ?!

- Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri, nulle part. Seulement, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : l'Hôte arrive.

- Mais qui est l'Hôte ?

- Je prends des risques inconsidérés pour toi car je ne suis pas censé te révéler ces choses-là mais un membre de ton entourage n'est pas aussi vrai qu'il n'y paraît. Et si vous lui laissez suffisamment, il causera votre perte et la sienne par la même occasion.

- Qui est-ce ? Euh…Végéta ?! Uubu ?! Qui ? BON SANG, QUI ? rugit Gohan, l'air anxieux.

- Je ne suis pas sur de l'identité de cette personne mais elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit Vieux Sage, dubitatif.

- Si je la retrouve, je l'élimine sur le champ ! s'exclama Gohan, enragé.

- Il faut toujours se méfier des ses ennemis et encore plus de ses amis… Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux le découvrir, tu vas devoir trouver le moyen de rentrer dans le _Monde Inférieur_.

- Comment ?!

Vieux Sage se figea net comme surpris de la question par son nouvel élève. Ce dernier, embarrassé, tenta alors de se racheter. C'est alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur la commissure des lèvres de son senseï. De ses yeux perçants, jaillirent alors deux rayons d'énergie qui traversèrent le front de Sangohan, qui s'effondra. Abasourdi, il se releva péniblement. Une expression d'horreur passa alors sur son visage. Il venait en effet d'observer un individu, lui tournant le dos, battre à mort un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Une immense fureur s'empara alors de Sangohan. Dans un puissant kïai, il déploya toute son énergie, activant du même coup une aura bleuâtre qui s'embrasa et provoqua une lumière des plus aveuglantes. Transcendé, il se rua alors son sur son adversaire, qui restait curieusement de marbre. Or, à l'instant où il entra en contact avec son tueur, ce dernier disparut alors dans un grésillement tel un hologramme grisâtre.

Le guerrier demi saiyan resta alors seul au milieu d'une pléiade de cadavres, interdit. Il était en effet réussi à distinguer furtivement le visage de son opposant. Une effroyable contraction passa alors sur son visage puis il retomba dans une rigidité de fer. C'est alors que dans un grésillement maintenant reconnaissable que réapparut son adversaire.

- Alors, surpris ?! lança t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Qui est-tu ?

- Je suis_ toi _!

- Non tu n'es qu'un imposteur !!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua l'autre.

Sangohan sentit alors le poing de son homologue s'abattre dans son visage, et un pied lui fracasser la tête. De même, il eut à peine le temps de voir un autre poing le cueillir à la tempe que sa tête fut violemment rejetée en arrière. Il avait été en effet catapulté sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et sa course se termina au sol dans une série d'explosions mortelles.

Il en fallait cependant beaucoup plus pour le vaincre. Ainsi, dans un nouveau cri déchirant, il se releva et s'élança en direction de _Majin Sangohan,_ celui-ci gardant ses sens en éveil, poings serrés tandis que l'énergie de son double s'accroissait et qu'une brillante crépita tout autour de son corps. Il ne lui avait pas semblé avoir cessé de regarder Sangohan une seule seconde, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Il sentit un léger courant d'air, qui lui indiqua la présence de l'autre combattant. Majin Sangohan lança de ce fait son coude en arrière arrêtant le genou de son adversaire qui lui aurait sûrement brisé quelques côtes puis virevolta aussitôt, l'enchaînant de multiples de coups de pied de face que Sangohan ne put éviter malgré tous ses efforts.

- Alors, Sangohan, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Déconcerté devant la puissance de son adversaire, lequel s'avançait inexorablement vers lui, Sangohan tenta de s'enfuir lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna alors, et vit par-dessus son épaule _Majin Sangohan_. Ce dernier ramena violemment la tête de son homologue au niveau de la sienne et le roua ainsi de coups au visage et à l'estomac. Déçu par la faible résistance de sa victime, il le projeta au loin semblable à un vulgaire déchet d'un coup de tête ravageur.

Sangohan s'écrasa alors, inanimé, effleurant une jeune femme, agonisant dans une épaisse mare de sang. Il existait une ressemblance terribles entre toutes ces victimes : elles étaient souffrantes et terrifiées, comme écrasés sous le même sentiment d'horreur. Mais il était en rien comparable à celui dont ressentait Sangohan. Il crût en effet entendre divers sentiments provenant de ceux qui l'entouraient mêlant angoisse, anxiété, effroi entra autres. Il était devenu comme télépathe.

Il n'en pouvait supporter davantage à tel point qu'il ne put réprimer une larme, et attendait le précipice infini de la mort telle une libération arriver. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Vieux Sage résonner dans sa tête. _Sangohan, tu ne vas pas abandonner ainsi. Lorsque tu étais dans la Zone Interdite, un enfant s'y trouvait et à mesure que le temps passe, les ombres le dévorent. Tiens, la femme qui est près de toi se trouve être sa mère. Elle compte sur toi !! On compte tous sur toi !! Je sais pertinemment que tu est souvent la sensation d'être prisonnier d'un corps qui 'est pas le tien mais la meilleure façon d'y échapper, c'est de ton plus féroce ennemi : toi-même. Je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas maintenant. Cet entraînement t'ouvrira bien plus de portes que tu ne le croies. _

Soudain, le silence pesant et lourd qui perdurait, reprit alors son cours. Sangohan rouvrit alors les yeux et vit alors son adversaire prononcer ces mots-ci :

- _SENZABOKURA _!! hurla t-il dans un éclat de rire sinistre.

Une douleur à en faire la raison se répandit alors dans son bras droit comme si un feu dévorant y pénétrait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut crier de douleur, il ne put que balbutier que des sons inaudibles. Sa langue était devenue de pierre. Ses mains et ses pieds s'étaient subitement raidis. Il était comme frappé de mutisme et d'immobilité. Il pouvait cependant entendre un rire glacial résonner dans les alentours…

- C'est moi qui vais retourner sur la Terre, et qui vais prendre ta place ! Haa…désolé mais tu as laissé passer ta chance ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin ta Videl et de ta petite Pan…mais avant toute chose, je vais me charger de toi et du petit Ketsuo qui attend que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer ! Ha…ha… ha ha… ha…Adieu Sang…

- NON ! s'exclama la mère du petit Ketsuo. Sangohan, balbutia t-elle…je compte sur vous…je sais qu'avec vous, mon fils a un avenir ! Lais je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas tomber !! Je ne saurai expliquer…. ce qui me pousse à affirmer cela…. mais…mais disons que c'est l'instinct maternel.

Excédé, Majin Gohan la saisit par les cheveux et laissa au loin avec une férocité extrême. Il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers son chemin. Puis, aussitôt, il tendit une main luisante en direction de son homologue, préparant le coup ultime lorsque contre toute attente, un immense halo blanc enveloppa celui-ci. Galvanisé, Gohan reprit ses esprits et parvint à se relever devant l'air satisfait de son adversaire mais néanmoins terrifié. Il lui inspirait en effet une grande crainte. De même, ses yeux, si doux d'ordinaire, étaient devenus d'un noir effrayant, et durs, semblables à des morceaux de métal. Inquiet mais pas abattu, il projeta une rafale de vagues kikoho mais elles ne firent que le traverser comme s'il était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes un fantôme, voir un esprit. Pis, une autre créature. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait alors juré d'avoir en face de lui un être machiavélique. Alarmé, il tenta tant bien que mal de s'enfuir mais une mais ferme le retint. C'est alors que Sangohan s'exclama d'une voix rauque :

- _KIKOHA_ !!

Il se cambra alors en arrière et laisser éclater toute sa rage dans un monumental globe de lumière, empêchant ainsi son adversaire de s'en sortir indemne…


	7. Chapter 7

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION _

_SAISON 1 : LE TOURNOI MILLENAIRE _

_CHAPITRE 07 : DES RETROUVAILLES INESPEREES _

_Sereiterei, Paradise Island. _

Nous sommes la veille de l'ouverture du Tournoi Millénaire.

Tout le _Senshi Z_ était à cette occasion réunis dans les contrées sécrètes de l'Autre Monde, exceptés Sangoten et Chibi Trunks (qui s'entraînaient dans la Salle dite de l'Esprit et du Temps) au grand désarroi de leurs proches qui se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas perdu inconsciemment la notion.

En cette après-midi pluvieuse, Goku et Végéta, accompagnés de leurs descendants respectifs et d'Uubu arpentaient un immense parc jusqu'à ce que Nord Kaioh-Sama ne les interpelle subitement. Ce dernier avait en effet besoin de leur aide pour mettre de l'ordre dans un Enfer qui avait connu moult changements dont ils n'étaient malheureusement au courant.

Ils s'exécutèrent ainsi et se rendirent donc en Enfer grâce à Goku, maîtrisant la technique du Sunkaïdo, soit le Déplacement Instantané.

Le groupe atterrit donc en terrain miné, au beau milieu d'un ring de combat. Il interrompit de ce fait le combat opposant Cell à un homme au combien familier pour Végéta, à savoir son père. Pis, les spectateurs bruyants devinrent tout à coup silencieux, méprisant du regard tant celui qu'ils considéraient comme un traître que celui qui avait été leur bourreau. Végéta et Kakarotto, cibles des spectateurs sentirent alors plusieurs sueurs froides se succéder au niveau de leurs tempes. Mais des deux saiyans, celui qui était le plus mal à l'aise fut sans aucun doute Végéta. Celui-ci ne put se contenter de regarder des visages qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir : toutes ces personnes qu'il avait un jour tant aimées, d'autres qu'il avait tant détestées durant les premières années de sa vie étaient ici réunies. Elles appartenaient à un seul et même clan : le peuple saiyajin.

Végéta, prince du peuple Saiyan, était partagé entre bonheur et peur. C'est alors que des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans le stade…

- Regardez, ils n'ont ni auréole, ni queue ! fit remarquer l'un des nombreux Saiyans.

- Oui, qui plus est, je demande par quel moyen ils ont fait pour atterrir ici, reprit l'autre.

- Votre Majesté ! s'écria Nappa dans un rire dément. C'est Végéta !!

- Je sais !! rugit le père de celui-ci. Je sais.

- Alors, messieurs, on s'est perdu ? lança Cell à l'égard à l'adresse de Goku et ses compagnons.

- La ferme, Cell !! répliqua Miraï Trunks d'un ton abrupt.

- Toujours aussi susceptibles !! Vous autres, écoutez-moi, hurla t-il, ça vous tenterait de prendre une revanche contre eux ! Ensemble, nous aurions beaucoup plus de chances de leur faire mordre la poussière !

- On vous a vaincu une première fois, on n'aura alors aucun mal à le refaire, bande d'imbéciles ! protesta Gohan, ironique.

- Tu as bien changé, petit ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas à torturer tes proches pour que tu décides d'enfin accepter le combat !

- Toujours aussi stupide, Cell ! répliqua avec calme Gohan.

- Oui, battons-nous tous ensemble ! s'écria Nappa. Je suppose, Végéta, que tu ne nous aideras pas ?! interrogea Nappa, l'air goguenard.

- Exactement, j'ai changé contrairement à vous bande d'imbéciles ! rugit t-il de ce fameux air hautain qui lui sied à merveille.

- Je te défends de nous parler ainsi ! protesta le Roi Végéta, l'air sinistre. Qu'est-ce que t'es arrivé ? Tu as certainement dû subir un lavage de cerveau ! Regarde-toi ; tu es entouré de minables…Ah mon fils, tu as dû tomber bien bas pour fréquenter un nègre !

Kakarotto n'en put supporter davantage. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Kaioh l'avait envoyé ici mais il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. Irrité comme jamais, il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur le Roi lorsque Uubu l'en dissuada. Selon lui, Végéta Senior n'en valait pas la peine…

Inconsciemment touché par les propos de jeune adolescent, Végéta Junior ne put néanmoins calmer sa fureur et à défaut de frapper son propre père, il ne peut retenir des propos qui le pesaient inlassablement.

- Père, j'ai changé essentiellement par la faute de ce misérable que vous voyez ici près de moi : Kakarotto, fils de Baddack. Aussi paradoxal que cela que puisse paraître, en vivant aux côtés de ces êtres insignifiants que sont les Terriens, j'ai appris une autre mentalité et des vertus dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. J'ai maintenant une famille et des enfants que j'aime. Je me dois d'être leur modèle, et ceux malgré mon ego surdimensionné. Aussi, ce guerrier de troisième zone que représente Kakarotto, n'a jamais cessé de me pousser à la limite. Si aujourd'hui, je suis si puissant, c'est en partie grâce à lui…Oui…oui j'ai rallié la cause de bien mais je demeurais toujours votre Prince ! Je vous en fais la promesse.

Des acclamations timides s'élevèrent des gradins mais la plupart des spectateurs ne semblait pas convaincu du long discours de Végéta.

Quant à Kakarotto, il était plus qu'admiratif et émerveillé par les propos tenus par Végéta. Il n'osait croire que ce dernier, d'ordinaire, si grognon, si rechigné et si timide, soit parvenu à ouvrir son cœur.

- Je te remercie, Végéta pour ce beau et émouvant discours, reprit Frieza. Cependant, vous empêchez que le combat entre Cell et Végéta Senior ne se déroule pour le compte du Tournoi de la Coupe Noire.

- Le Tournoi de la Coupe noire ? interrogea Gohan, incrédule.

- C'est un tournoi réunissant tous les êtres maléfiques et élira celui qui gouvernera en Enfer, répondit Frieza.

Le groupe s'apprêta alors à quitter les lieux lorsqu'un immense cri de douleur résonna. Bojack avait en effet apparu subitement et avait manqué de supprimer Pan d'un coup de poing des plus ravageurs qui soit. Or, contre toute attente, un homme s'était dressé devant la petite terrienne, les bras en croix, la protégeant du coup.

- Laisse ma petite-fille tranquille ! s'exclama celui-ci de sa voix caverneuse.

Kakarotto se retourna immédiatement. Il avait senti ses cheveux noirs s'hérisser sur sa nuque mais la surprise de voir le sauveur fut telle qu'il en perdit tous ses moyens. Il en fallut même de peu pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Cet homme, grand, puissamment musclé, portant une armure noire et verte kaki, le visage noir, une grande cicatrice courant sur la joue gauche, lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

_Cet homme, c'était son père. _

Il sentit un grand bonheur l'envahir mais pourtant d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Il ne s'était en effet jamais interroger sur l'identité de son père posé des questions. Or, il savait que Végéta le connaissait mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler comme s'il avait eu peur de découvrir qui était réellement son père. Idem en ce qui concernait Kaioh.

Kakarotto fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées Sangoku lorsqu'il vit Baddack expédier au loin Bojack puis avancer aussitôt en direction de son fils.

- Mon…fils…je te retrouve enfin après toutes ces années. Kakarotto, si tu savais comment je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir abandonné à ta naissance !

- Je sais papa, rétorqua l'autre timidement.

- On a tant de choses à se dire !! s'exclama Baddack, curieusement ému.

- Oui.

C'est alors que Kakarotto et Baddack quittèrent les lieux, suivis par le reste de la bande, se dirigeant tous au bord d'un lac. Le fils profita ainsi du long chemin pour entamer le récit de toutes ses années de combat et pour présenter à son père ses compagnons.

- Peux-tu réellement de transformer en Super Saiyan ? interrogea Baddack, l'air intéressé.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir atteint ce stade. Végéta, Trunks et mes deux fils y sont également parvenus.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, sinon j'aimerai savoir comment tu as su que Pan était ma petite-fille ou plutôt ton arrière petite-fille…enfin, tu m'as compris ?! lança Kakarotto, confus.

- L'instinct saiyan, fils.

Une fois installés autour de la table royale, les saiyans et Uubu se ruèrent sur les mets préparés et en engloutirent des tonnes sous les airs ébahis de Baddack…et du Roi Végéta qui venait d'apparaître.

- Alors comme ça, Végéta, lança t-il d'un ton placide, ce garçon aux cheveux lavandes est ton fils ? Et la petite sotte aux cheveux verts ta fille ?! Drôle de couleurs de cheveux, tu ne crois pas ?!

- Oui, je sais mais c'est sans doute parce que leur mère a les cheveux verts, répondit Végéta, embarrassé, ce qui ne manqua de faire éclater de rire Gohan.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à leur faire teindre les cheveux, reprit Végéta Senior, visiblement peu convaincu par la thèse avancée par son fils.

- Ça suffit ! rugit Végéta, furieux. Ce sont vos descendants, et vous vous devez de les aimer un temps soit peu !!

- Parle pour toi !!

- Euh…pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de queues ? demanda Baddack, intrigué.

- Celle de Kakarotto a été coupée plus jeune. Idem pour la mienne et celle de Gohan, excepté que nous nous la sommes fait arrachés lors d'un combat après s'être transformé en Oozarus. Quant à Bra, elle a été arrachée dès sa naissance et Pan, fruit de l'union d'un demi saiyan et d'une terrienne, elle ne peut avoir de queue.

- Mais vous savez que grâce à un catalyseur, vous pouvez vous la faire repousser en à peine vingt-quatre heures, dixit le Roi, l'air sinistre.

- Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, leur fit remarquer Gohan. Mais qui est notre grand-mère ?

Baddack manqua de recracher ce qu'il avait englouti tant il avait été surpris par la question posée par son petit-fils.

- Contrairement aux terriens, rétorqua le Roi, l'air dédaigneux, les trois quarts des Saiyajins ne se marient pas. Ils changent de partenaires au gré de leur humeur. Ainsi, il n'est pas impossible de remarquer une famille de dix enfants avec dix femmes différentes !

La réunion fut interrompue lorsque Radditz et Nappa, encadrés par Neji, la mère de Kakarotto.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! hurla Kakarotto, déconcerté.

- C'est comme ça que t'accueilles ton grand frère ?! lança Radditz, faussement déçu. Quant à toi papa, je ne te connaissais pas aussi sentimental ?!

- Ta gueule ! rugit celui-ci. Je n'ai de leçons de recevoir de personnes.

- Hé Baddack, tu n'as pas honte de t'exclamer ainsi devant notre petite-fille, Pan ?! interrogea Neji.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Kakarotto, incrédule. Vous voulez dire que cette femme est ma mère.

- Malheureusement, reprit Radditz.

- On vous a dit de dégager ! cria Végéta, l'air majestueux.

- Sinon quoi, fit Nappa. Tu vas nous envoyer en Enfer ?!

- Non, mais je risque de vous faire passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure qui soit.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois affronter Zarbon. Sur ces bonnes paroles, adieu Végéta…ou plutôt à bientôt.

Nappa et Radditz déglutirent ainsi. Neji leur emboîta le pas, visiblement consternés par cette réunion de famille. Tous les sujets furent abordés sans complexes tout au long de cette après-midi lorsque vint le temps des adieux.

- J'espère que vous remporterez le Tournoi Millénaire ! s'exclama Baddack.

- Hein ?! Tu es courant pour…

- Oui, Gohan. Je compte sur vous. Faîtes-moi honneur !!

- Tu peux compter sur nous.

Le Senshi Z disparut alors, laissant leurs hôtes dans l'allégresse la plus totale.

Au Sereiterei, le Tournoi Millénaire était sur le point de commencer, censé récompensé l'un des cents soixante-huit combattants au cours d'une semaine qui se révelerait être des plus intenses et des plus dramatiques.


	8. Chapter 8

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 08 : LE MATCH D'OUVERTURE- (1ère partie)_

Le jour J était donc arrivé.

Dans l'Autre Monde, Sereiterei, Paradise Island, débuterait la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire qui durerait une semaine et s'annonçait d'ores et déjà magnifique. Le meilleur combattant du dernier millénaire serait alors couronner et recevrait ainsi la gloire éternelle.

Le tirage au sort de la compétition avait été effectué. Les cents soixante-huit participants étaient regroupés dans vingt-quatre groupes de sept. Les deux premiers de chaque groupe ainsi que les seize meilleurs troisièmes accéderaient alors au stade des trente-deuxièmes de finale qui marquerait ainsi le début de la phase finale et des combats à élimination directe jusqu'à la finale.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses et avait désigné Végéta et un dénommé Dartas comme premiers combattants à s'affronter sur l'un des cinq stades construits pour l'occasion : le Stade Central.

A une dizaine de minutes du début de match d'ouverture le guerrier fier et impitoyable que représentait Végéta, était curieusement tendu comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait. Sangoku avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il avait été bouleversé par la rencontre avec son père et ses anciens camarades mais il en était tout autre. Son compatriote avait en effet surpris dans la nuit une conversation entre Daï Kaioh et Sud Kaioh-Sama qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Ces derniers parlaient de tuer un individu nuisible dans la discrétion la plus totale, profitant ainsi de l'effervescence provoquée par le Tournoi Millénaire. Or, Végéta avait curieusement l'impression que leur victime appartenait à la DB Team. En témoignaient les remords expliqués par Sud Kaioh-Sama à son interlocuteur, affirmant alors que le meurtre de cet être attristerait énormément Nord Kaioh-Sama et ses amis…

Végéta, suivi par Kakarotto et leur fils respectifs sillonnaient l'immense parc qui devait les mener au Stade Central. Ils entendaient autour d'eux des cris, des rires, des bouts de chanson, qui s'élevaient de la foule. L'atmosphère surexcitée étaient très contagieuse hormis pour Végéta.

Le groupe marcha durant vingt minutes à travers le bois, parlant, plaisantant à tue-tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade colossal. Ils ne voyaient qu'une partie des immenses murailles dorées qui entouraient le stade, mais ils le devinaient assez vaste pour contenir une quinzaine de cathédrales.

Ils pénétrèrent donc excepté Végéta, à l'intérieur dans l'enceinte dont les escaliers étaient recouverts d'épais tapis bleus.

Ils grimpèrent au milieu des autres spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins, à droite et à gauche, pour se retrouver dans les premiers rangs du stade ovale à l'énorme affluence où ils rejoignaient leurs amis et leurs familles.

- Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez plus ! s'écria Bulma, l'air rassurée de les revoir. Alors, comment va Végéta ? Toujours aussi contracté ?! demanda t-elle, anxieuse.

- Oui maman, répondit Miraï Trunks, perplexe. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi timoré à l'aube d'un combat.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Un homme arpentait un vaste couloir qui le conduirait au ring. Cependant, il lui parut s'écouler une éternité avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le ring. Le saiyan était vêtu d'un bas de survêtement bleu clair dans ses bottes montantes noires, et d'un singlet noir et moulant. Il enfilait à présent une paire de gants blancs à la mode saiyanne. Ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive dans ce couloir, Végéta tenta alors de méditer et de fait rassembler ses esprits avant ce combat lorsqu'il sentit subitement une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna alors instinctivement, et vit par-dessus son épaule un homme portant un accoutrement étrange mais pourtant familier au Prince des saiyajins. Celui-ci manqua néanmoins de frapper son adversaire tant il avait été pris au dépourvu par son adversaire, lequel parvint à parer son coup, net.

- Hé, du calme ?! lança ce dernier, la mine réjouie. Alors, contracté ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ton adversaire : Dartas.

- Ah vraiment ?!

- Oui, je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure lors du déjeuner dans le restaurant commun, tu avais l'air vraiment tendu. En tout cas, j'aimerai te souhaiter bonne chance !

- Il n'y a que les faibles qui ne comptent sur la chance ! protesta Végéta, piqué au vif. Moi, je ne compte que sur mon talent et mes capacités de combattants pour m'en sortir !

- Ah, je vois, reprit Dartas, serein. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que nous offrirons au public un beau spectacle.

- Or, je crois qu'il ne soit malheureusement des plus brefs, rétorqua Végéta, l'air hautain.

- C'est bizarre mais je pensais justement la même chose ! répliqua l'autre d'un ton sarcastique.

- Foutaises !!!

- Tu viens de la galaxie nord ?! l'interrogea Dartas d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

- Oui et toi ?

- De la galaxie est, et je participe à mon troisième tournoi…J'ai été deux fois quart de finaliste et une fois finaliste. Au fait, tu ne serais pas un ami de Sangoku !?

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! J'essaye de me concentrer ?! rugit le saiyan, excédé.

- Mais je croyais, reprit Dartas, l'air goguenard, que tu ne ferais qu'une bouchée de moi ?!

- Oui, c'est exact !!

- Ah Végéta, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu es le prince d'une planète ; mais c'est faux n'est-ce pas ?!

- Evi…évidemment, dixit l'autre, confus.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Dartas dépassa alors Végéta, qui s'arrêta net. Il avait en effet crû l'espace d'un instant qu'il connaissait sa véritable existence.

Interloqué mais néanmoins heureux, il se rendit compte que ce tournoi s'avérerait bien plus captivant qu'il n'y pensait. Il poursuivit alors sa route, loin de ces préoccupations passées.

Les deux protagonistes rentraient simultanément dans un stade totalement illuminé. A leur apparition, ils reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ces derniers étaient toutefois en partie pour Dartas dont le public était totalement acquis à la cause…

- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! s'écria le speaker. Bienvenue à la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire !!

Végéta avançait en direction du ring, quelque peu étonné par l'ambiance chaleureuse du stade. Il profita également du long chemin qui le guidait vers le tatami pour jeter un furtif d'un coup d'œil en direction ses proches qui lui montraient un soutien auquel il était peu à habitué.

- Messieurs, je vous rappelle les règles : seul celui qui aura tué son adversaire si celui-ci n'est pas K.O pendant trente secondes ou s'il n'a pas abandonné, aura remporté le combat ! ET MAINTENANT QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !!!

Les deux protagonistes se rassemblèrent au milieu de l'énorme tatami, se défiant du regard comme pour savoir lequel des deux attaquerait le premier. Ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension palpable, Végéta se rua dans ce piège minable. Il lança alors son poing en direction de son opposant mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il se retourna dans un réflexe, et sentit des doigts acérés s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou, ce qui lui arracha un immense cri de douleur. Végéta tentait ainsi de se débattre de l'emprise de son adversaire. En vain. Pis, il fut cueilli à la mâchoire d'un coup de poing en revers de face duquel s'échappa un filet de sang. S'en suivit par la suite un véritable supplice qui vit Dartas projeter une rafale de vagues kikoho de ses yeux perçants, perforant à divers endroits le saiyan.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, se ridiculisant aux yeux de ses proches. Il avait toujours crié à tue-tête qu'il faisait partie de l'élite des combattants, qu'il était aussi bon que Kakarotto. Le moment était peut-être venu d'agir enfin. C'est donc dans un sursaut d'orgueil que Végéta tenta de contre-attaquer. Mais encore fallait-il avoir une stratégie ? Il se laissa ainsi délibérément frapper de part et d'autre puis balancer de l'autre côté du ring. Il s'écrasa alors violemment mais il était cependant hors de question pour Végéta de flancher. Ainsi, une fois rassemblé ses esprits, il fonça vers Dartas et l'attaqua d'un féroce coup de pied, néanmoins paré de l'avant-bras puis se matérialisa dans son dos. Il put alors expédier Dartas d'un magistral coup de pied mais ce dernier se servit du sol pour ricocher et aboutir dans les airs. Il leva les bras et projeta une énorme boule d'énergie rougeâtre parcourue d'éclairs noirs mais l'autre combattant contre attaqua avec un _Garlic__ Gun_. Les deux attaques énergétiques se déformèrent et se mirent ainsi à tournoyer simultanément l'une autour de l'autre. C'est alors qu'un sourire étira les lèvres gercées de Végéta. Il se souvenait en effet que Miraï Trunks lui avait souvent joué un tour semblable. Végéta lâcha son énergie dans un puissant_ kïai_. Son adversaire, pris au dépourvu, fut touché et explosa dans une incroyable vague d'énergie. Pourtant, aussitôt la fumée due à l'attaque dissipée, il ne sembla garder aucune séquelle physique ou morale de l'attaque. Il repartit de ce fait à l'abordage et cueillit le saiyan d'un uppercut, ce qui lui permit de le ramener vers lui. De ses deux genoux, il éjecta Dartas du tatami mais avant même que celui-ci ne heurte le sol, le prince saiyan le saisit par ses longs cheveux. Vexé par le calvaire qu'il lui avait fait subir, Végéta enfonça son genou dans les reins de son adversaire qui ne put réprimer un gémissement. Une pléiade de vagues kikoho s'échappa des paumes des mains de l'attaquant. Sentant alors sa victime prêt à expirer, il s'apprêta à lui ôter son dernier souffle de vie lorsqu'il vit avec surprise une aura grisâtre l'envelopper. De même, en dépit de la léthargie dans laquelle il semblait sombrer, Dartas réussit à lever ses deux mains, nimbés d'un halo lumineux. Il toucha alors le visage de Végéta, qui devint alors rapidement livide. Ne sachant ce qui lui arrivait, Végéta tenta de déglutir mais il était comme paralysé.

Pis, une sensation de chaleur le submergeait à présent à tel _point qu'il sentit tout son corps s'enflammer jusqu'à ses nerfs les plus grands et les plus solides. Que lui arrivait t-il ? Et qui pouvait bien-être son adversaire ?!_

Végéta n'eut pas le temps d'apporter la moindre hypothèse à sa propre question qu'il sentit les poings surchauffés de son adversaire lui perforer les reins. De surcroît, il sombrait à présent dans une torpeur affolante si bien que sa vision en devint toute brouillée. Il parvint cependant à distinguer une infime créature, à peine plus épaisse qu'une ficelle, pénétrer par le trou béant provoqué au niveau de l'estomac... Que cherchait t-il à créer ?!

- Il a l'air mal en point, fit remarquer Piccolo d'un air satisfait.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, acheva Goku, inquiet. J'espère qu'il va ressaisir, et vite !!

- Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il ne m'a pas quitté pendant dix mois pour perdre de la sorte ! s'écria Bulma tant enragée qu'anxieuse. Allez Végéta, réduis-moi ce minable en poussière !! Miraï Trunks, toi qui t'es entraîné pendant six mois avec lui, tu crois qu'il a une chance ?

Son fils ne semblait pourtant pas l'écouter. Il était comme dans un état second. L'être qui faisait en effet face à son père ne lui prédisait rien qui vaille. Cependant, il paraissait lui être familier. Il était persuadé de l'avoir furtivement rencontré durant les six premiers mois de son entraînement avec son père. C'est alors qu'une sueur glacée perla son front. Il croyait savoir à quel clan il appartenait ; un groupe qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître même dans ses pires cauchemars mais le destin en avait été autre. Viendrait ainsi le temps où il devrait choisir entre eux et ses proches. Or, il savait qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas le choix. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quelle façon tout se déroulerait. Quoi qu'il en fût à cet instant, il espérait que ce Dartas se montrerait beaucoup moins durs que ne l'avaient été ses semblables avec lui…

- Alors Trunks, tu me réponds ou quoi ?! lança Bulma, impatiente.

- Euh…de quoi étais-tu en train de me parler ? interrogea Trunks, confus.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Papa s'en sortira ? lui demanda son homologue, dubitatif.

- La seule façon de le savoir, c'est d'observer le match, répondit l'autre d'un ton flegmatique.

Tous et toutes se retournèrent vers lui, surpris et intrigué par la réponse de celui-ci.

Végéta venait s'effondrer au beau milieu du tatami, le corps fumant et carbonisé à de multiples endroits dont à la gorge. Son adversaire avait repris tous ses moyens et l'avait infligé un nouveau calvaire qui lui avait semblé suffisant pour remporter la victoire. Or, l'adversaire qu'il lui faisait face était des plus résistants mais aussi des plus orgueilleux. Végéta s'était alors relevé péniblement et parvint à lui tenir tête au cours d'un combat au corps à corps exceptionnel jusqu'à ce que Dartas ne le propulse dans les cieux d'un violent coup de tête. Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup plus pour assommer Végéta.

Le saiyan s'immobilisa alors en l'air, et profita alors du moment de répit accordé par son opposant pour récupérer des efforts consentis. Des deux antagonistes, il était celui qui semblait le plus effrité, ce que ne manqua de remarquer Dartas.

- Alors Végéta, fatigué ?! lança t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- TA GUEULE ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, rétorqua l'autre, le souffle coupé.

- Ah Végéta, ton insolence n'a d'égal que ton impertinence. Aussi, tu m'a avais annoncé ta victoire. Or, tu es à des années lumière d'une hypothétique victoire !! Ah, en plus d'être mauvais combattant, tu es piètre pronostiqueur.

- La Ferme ! PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON!!

- Ah oui ?! J'avais oublié que j'avais affaire au prince du Peuple Saiyajin, affirma Dartas, faisant preuve d'une quiétude admirable

- Quoi ?!

- Allez, fini la mascarade et montre-moi de quoi tu es réellement capable. Je veux que tu te transformes en Super Saiya-jin !! Je veux un véritable adversaire !!

- Tu es moins bête qu'il n'y parait. Mais à la réflexion, je pense être capable d'exaucer ton vœu ! Un autre combat s'apprête…


	9. Chapter 9

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 09 : LE MATCH D'OUVERTURE- (2ème partie)_

En cette après-midi ensoleillé, Dartas et Végéta s'affrontaient dans un combat qui avait paru un instant à l'avantage de Dartas. Or, désormais percé à jour, Végéta n'avait aucune raison de retenir ses coups. Sans plus attendre, Végéta hurla comme pour extérioriser toute la puissance qu'il appelait à lui. De grands éclairs surgirent entre le sol et lui tandis que la lumière dégagée par son corps fut insoutenable. Il banda ses muscles au maximum dans le but de faire monter en lui la puissance nécessaire à sa métamorphose. L'éclat de son aura s'intensifia et déchiqueta quelques dalles. De même, des éclairs bleus et sporadiques couraient sur son corps dont les muscles augmentaient de volume et les cheveux s'hérissaient inlassablement. Par ailleurs, une aura dorée se matérialisait autour de lui, provoquant une lumière des plus étincelantes. Puis dans un ultime cri déchirant, il envoya quelques bribes d'énergie exploser ici et là.

Il venait se transformer en _Super Saiyan deux._

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai crû que tu ne finirais jamais ! s'exclama Dartas avec un sourire moqueur.

- Souris pendant qu'il en est encore temps. D'ici quelque temps, je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire. Crois-moi !!!

- Je t'attends !! Allez, approche !!

Végéta ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux propos provocateurs de son adversaire. Il s'agissait de ne plus de s'éparpiller et de rester concentré sur le combat jusqu'à son terme.

C'est alors qu'il activa son aura et sous la pression de celle-ci, des dizaines de dalles s'élevèrent et foncèrent en direction de Dartas. Pris au dépourvu, il ne put qu'encaisser les nombreuses dalles qui le frappèrent au visage de plein fouet. Il en fallait néanmoins beaucoup plus pour l'abattre, fait que comprit Végéta. Décidé à en finir avec ce combat, il atterrit sur le sol, et lança rapidement sa main en direction de son antagoniste. Le mouvement fut si rapide qu'il s'accompagna d'une décharge électrique que reçut Dartas. Etonné, il sentit alors son rythme cardiaque diminuer à mesure que la décharge s'accentuait. Pis, il éprouvait à présent les pires difficultés pour bouger. Ainsi à sa merci, Végéta devint plus que jamais entreprenant. Il créa à partir de son ki plusieurs disques d'énergie qu'il pouvait manipuler d'un simple geste de la main. Deux d'entre eux se collèrent aux bras et aux jambes de Dartas tandis qu'un énorme anneau fluorescent entourait son cou, empêchant ainsi le flux sanguinaire de passer.

- Tu voulais un véritable adversaire ?! J'espère que tu apprécies la technique des Anneaux Paralysants. Comme son nom l'indique, elle t'immobilise et sa température avoisinant les soixante degrés te consumera en un rien de temps !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, balbutia Dartas, affaibli. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !!!

Dans une situation plus que difficile, Dartas vit le poing du saiyan s'abattre dans sa poitrine. Un autre coup de pied exécuté avec la plante du pied droit s'en suivit, et lui brisa ainsi la nuque. La victime s'effondra alors dans le tatami, incapable de se relever et impuissante qui plus est. Malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait, il parvient à distinguer son adversaire avancer inexorablement vers lui. Sentant ainsi qu'il perdait le contrôle du match et que son plan ne se déroulait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu, Dartas tenta de faire appel à des Forces bien plus supérieures que quiconque pouvait imaginer. En vain. Désemparé, il put alors observer le spectacle inquiétant qui s'offrait à lui. Végéta se matérialisa en effet auprès de lui, ramenant son visage au niveau du sien. C'est alors que du tranchant de la main, il découpa la face de son adversaire dans un rire des plus glacials, quasiment machiavélique. Il jeta aussitôt l'agonisant dans les airs.

Un sourire cruel dévisagea alors ses lèvres ensanglantées. Végéta rassembla ainsi ses deux mains en forme de coupe au niveau de son thorax, y concentrant une énorme quantité de ki. Un cercle d'énergie s'y forma de ce fait quelques instants plus tard avant de prendre l'apparence d'une colossale sphère de ki dorée. C'est alors que Végéta projeta ses mains en direction de son opposant, s'écriant de la même occasion :

- _FINAL FLASH !! _

Le coup partit et la vague kikoho déchira alors l'air à vitesse vertigineuse, faisant suer à grosses goûtes Dartas. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître pour Dartas, Végéta était un adversaire des plus redoutable. Le craindre n'était en aucun cas signe d'un manque de confiance en soi. Cependant, Dartas n'était pas un adversaire ordinaire, ce que Végéta ignorait. Il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens…

Sans plus attendre, il émit un puissant cri. Dartas se concentra alors, tentant de se libérer de tout ce qui l'entourait, son corps inclus…

****

**_Ô Maîtres, celui qui est couronné du nom de l'homme porte un masque de chair et de sang, et possède dix milles ailes. Avec droiture et modération, griffe le mur de tes ongles, d'un mur qui ne connaît pas le pêché... Tsuno Bîmo._**

Visiblement surpris par la rapidité du coup de son adversaire, Dartas ne put apparemment terminer ce qui semblait être une incantation. Pis, il ne put encore moins éviter l'attaque énergétique de Végéta qui l'atteignit de plein fouet dans une explosion assourdissante. Or, l'attention des spectateurs, y compris celle des Kaiohshin fléchit quelque peu lorsqu'ils virent avec stupéfaction la nuit faire irruption. Il était en effet moins de quatorze heures. Cet étrange phénomène ne déconcentra en rien Végéta qui prenait un malin plaisir à observer son adversaire être réduit à l'état de cendres. Toutefois, apparemment irrité par les cris de la foule, il préféra rentrer aux vestiaires, sûr et certain de sa victoire.

- C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais, pensa ce dernier. Tous les mêmes : ils se prétendent être de grands guerriers mais en fin de compte c'est toujours…

Il ne put achever sa phrase qu'il localisa une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna alors instinctivement mais ne perçut aucun corps. Pensant qu'il devait avoir rêvé, il poursuivit sa route en direction des vestiaires mais il sentit une fois de plus une impersonnelle présence. Celle-ci semblait comme tourner autour de lui, cherchant visiblement à le déstabiliser. Or, il n'apercevait toujours aucun corps décelable.

C'est alors que la mine réjouie de Végéta se transforma en un visage quasiment dénudé d'expression. Une effroyable douleur se diffusa alors dans ses côtes, et il s'affaissa, l'air sinistre.

- MONTRE-TOI DARTAS !!! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI, LACHE !! s'écria t-il.

Il sentit alors un craquement sonore. Par réflexe, il se retourna et vit par-dessus son épaule une énorme et horrible créature, portant deux bras en opposition sur sa tête et situé derrière lui. Quant au reste de corps, il avait pris une couleur blanchâtre, et semblait atrocement ridé, parcouru qui plus est d'innombrables coupures.

- Me revoici Végéta ! lança Dartas d'un ton qui se voulait solennel. Alors, content de me revoir ?!

- Non pas que ta présence me déplaise mais vois-tu, je pensais en avoir terminé avec toi, répondit l'autre laconiquement. J'ai sans doute négligé ta résistance ! En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que tu réapparaîtrais avec un déguisement aussi affreux et ignoble que celui-ci.

- Un déguisement ?! Honte à toi, Végéta. Tu as vraiment tout à apprendre mais cela ne surprend guère. Et pour ton information, je suis sous une forme bien particulière : _le Ka._

- Ah oui ?! J'ai déjà vu mon fils méditer sur ces sauvageries mais je croyais que l'on devait être mort pour revenir sous cette forme ?

- Pas quand on appartient à mon clan, et encore moins quand on s'appelle Dartas.

- A quel clan appartiens-tu ? interrogea Végéta, perplexe.

- Tu ne le sais pas ?! Je pense que tu devrais interroger l'un de tes soi-disant proches. Mais cela ne fait rien, ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours. En attendant, tu vas avoir un infime aperçu de nos pouvoirs en rien comparable avec les tiens !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !!

Irrité par un combat qui s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût, Végéta fonça en direction de son adversaire mais un puissant coup de poing en revers de face le projeta à l'autre bout du tatami. Il en fallait cependant plus pour l'abattre. Il repartit ainsi à l'assaut mais il fut stoppé dans son élan lorsqu'il aperçut une rafale de vagues kikoho se diriger vers lui. Cependant, à la grande surprise du saiyan, les sphères d'énergie s'arrêtèrent net autour de lui, l'encerclant littéralement et l'empêchant de fait de tenter la moindre manœuvre qui soit. Ainsi à sa merci, Dartas contempla avec joie son opposant désemparé, sans solution. De ses yeux perçant alors, jaillirent deux rayons fluorescents qui perforent le Prince Saiyajin à la poitrine. Ce dernier n'y avait vu que du feu. Le coup était parti si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Le combat s'annonçait mal… Végéta revint à la dure réalité lorsqu'il heurta la solide surface de combat recrachant des litres de sang, reprenant du même coup son apparence initiale. De surcroît, la vision ensanglantée, il distingua chuter paradoxalement Dartas. Que lui était t-il arrivé ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse apporter un semblant de réponse à sa propre question, il sentit une immense charge lui comprimer le corps.

Végéta comprit par conséquent que Dartas s'était volontairement laissé tomber pour mieux lui briser les os, chose dont il réussissait à merveille, pensa ironiquement la victime. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé avoir à subir une mise en route aussi farouche, aussi compliquée. Il fut coupé dans le cours de ses pensées quand il sentit l'un des ses multiples os rompre. Sa jambe droite était en effet totalement ouverte à tel point qu'un immense flot de sang s'y échappait. Pis, Végéta n'avait à présent plus la moindre sensibilité dans certaines parties de son corps. Il apparaissait alors clairement que ses heures étaient comptées et qu'il viendrait à perdre ce combat. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quelle manière, il serait vaincu. En attendant, son cruel opposant eut la fâcheuse idée de projeter volontairement le corps à moitié inerte du saiyan en direction des proches de celui-ci. Il se retourna alors vers eux, les observant minutieusement mais son regard se posa sur celui de Goten puis longuement sur celui Miraï Trunks.

- Que nous veut-il ? interrogea Krillin, dont le visage exprimait rage et angoisse. Et pourquoi te regarde t-il ainsi Trunks ?! Tu le connais ?!

- Non, pas du tout, répondit précipitamment ce dernier.

- Peut-être cherche t-il à nous provoquer ! lança Goku, l'air anxieux.

Gohan observa alors son ami. Ils s'étaient entraînés dans l'Autre Monde dans un endroit lugubre, d'une vingtaine de mètres à peine. Ils avaient ainsi appris à se connaître, c'est pourquoi Gohan soupçonnait Miraï Trunks de mentir. Il ne savait comment expliquer ce sentiment mais il en était persuadé : son ami avait un lien avec Dartas. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en était question mais il ferait tout pour le découvrir et dans les plus brefs délais. Dartas lui inspirait en effet la plus grande crainte…Sangohan fut coupé dans le déroulement de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la petite Bra - à peine âgée de dix ans - gémir au vue du corps de son père quasiment réduits en lambeaux.

- Alors Bra, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton tendre et cher papa ? lui demanda Dartas sur un ton faussement amical. Il est beau ?

- Ta gueule Dartas ! rugit Bra, la voix tremblotante. Mon papa se relèvera et te mettra la raclée du siècle

- Comiques en plus ces saiyans ! lança l'autre d'un ton sarcastique. Allez, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! Petite sotte, continua t-il d'un ton à présent agressif, il est tant d'en finir avec ton papa !!

Comme pour accompagner ses propos, Dartas brandit son bras gauche en direction du corps inanimé de Végéta. Celui-ci devint alors nimbé d'un halo grisâtre et lévita de fait en direction de la créature.

Il était temps selon Dartas de se retirer. Il s'était un peu trop révélé et s'il voulait mener son plan à terme, il se devait d'être le plus discret qui soit. Il ne trouvait ainsi plus le moindre intérêt à torturer Végéta. Ce dernier heurtait à présent le tatami, se retrouvant en conséquence face à face avec son adversaire. Impatient de clôturer ce combat, Dartas négligea alors que un fait des plus surprenant qui se déroulait sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

Il ressentit ensuite rapidement un fort Reiatsu (Energie spirituelle) croître. Interloqué, Dartas se remémora le fait que seuls les Anges de la Mort avait cette faculté. Or, Sangoten en était un. Par conséquent, dans un état de colère extrême, il se retourna brutalement vers lui lorsqu'il sentit l'anormale énergie émaner de Miraï Trunks.

Son visage s'assombrit et il comprit alors que Trunks lui jouait un tour dont il se serait bien passé. Il savait en effet que ce dernier insufflait en Végéta sa propre énergie. Avant même que Dartas ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il entendit dans sa tête la voix de son semblable résonner :

****

- **_Je t'en supplie, Dartas, déclara t-il, laisse moi agir à ma guise._**

- **_Mais tu es en train de fausser le combat ! protesta Dartas, l'air sinistre. _**

- **_Ce tournoi compte énormément pour mon père…bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. _**

- **_Je n'ai que faire de cet idiot qui se croit le centre du monde._**

- **_Pitié, j'accepterai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne m'interrompt pas !! Mon père doit gagner ce combat sinon son moral en prendra un coup. Or, on a besoin de lui !_**

- **_C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !! s'exclama Dartas dont l'énervement grandissant n'avait d'égal que la stupéfaction du public qui ne comprenait pas que Dartas n'achève pas Végéta._**

- **_Excuse-moi._**

- **_Trunks, tu as gâché ton seul et unique joker. Sache ainsi que je ne te viendrai plus en aide ! _**

- **_Entendu !_**

Dans la plus grande stupéfaction qui soit, le corps de Végéta se revigorait et émettait des vibrations énergétiques inexorablement grandissantes si bien qu'il se releva dénudé, au bout de quelques minutes, dans un bourrasque énergétique. Il déblaya ainsi les tonnes de poussière qui submergeait l'aire de combat. Dans un puissant kiaï, Végéta se transforma de nouveau en Super Saiyan deux. Pourtant, fait surprenant, ses cheveux d'ordinaire dorés, étaient teintés d'une incroyable lueur rougie. Un sourire s'étira alors et dévoila une bouche ensanglantée dans laquelle de nombreuses dents manquaient. Végéta se projeta vers son opposant et l'éjecta de la surface de combat d'un coup de poing ravageur au niveau des reins. Il tendit sa main dans sa direction. Dartas put alors distinguer le fragment de roche rouge insérée dans la paume de la main du saiyan. Apeuré, il dévisagea Trunks. Où diable avait t-il pu trouver cet objet ?! Dartas ne put même pas apporter la moindre hypothèse à sa question qu'il vit une importante lumière rougeâtre parcourue d'étincelles rougeâtre briller au creux de la main du saiyan. Ce dernier ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire mais l'immense feu qui brûlait en lui semblait l'assurer de la victoire.

Dans un rire dément, il cria à se rompre la corde vocale :

- _RUGIZARU !!!_

Une gigantesque vague d'énergie se propagea alors dans l'air, défilant à toute allure vers Dartas. Il tenta, effrayé, de figer le temps quitte à perdre de son pouvoir, mais le coup déclenché - une véritable arme de destruction massive - ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Dartas fut donc détruit dans une explosion époustouflante, l'esprit absorbé par la question suivante : _comment Végéta avait t-il réussi à le battre avec un tel pouvoir??…_


	10. Chapter 10

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 10: L'UNIVERS_

Nous sommes au soir de la première journée du Tournoi Millénaire.

Bon nombre des guerriers du Senshi Z ont combattu, à savoir Végéta, Sangoku, Sangohan, Chibi Trunks et Uubu. Tous remportèrent la victoire au terme de combats plus ou moins laborieux mais néanmoins intenses. La nuit s'était installée depuis quelques heures, et le groupe tout entier était réuni autour d'une table, conversant à tue-tête. Ils venaient de terminer leur repas depuis une bonne heure et commençaient à éprouver une agréable sensation de somnolence. Leur lit à baldaquin les attendait là-haut, merveilleusement doux et tiède dans le lieu d'habitation commun pour les combattants de la galaxie nord.

_Avant la création de l'Univers, le Ying et le Yang ne formaient qu'un seul et même élément. C'est leur séparation qui a donné naissance à l'Univers, le Ying allant à la terre et le Yang au Ciel. Cependant, certains croient qu'un jour, le Ying et le Yang se retrouveront afin de reformer un équilibre parfait._

_Le Ying et le Yang ne sont ni des substances ni des entités ; ils représentent un principe inhérent à l'ensemble du monde de la manifestation. L'action de ces deux forces règle non seulement la vie de l'Homme mais également celle du monde animal et végétal._

_Les Avatars incarneraient l'exemple parfait de l'équilibre des forces Ying et Yang. En eux esprit et coeur, intellect et sentiment, intelligence et instinct s'harmonisent. N'étant ni négatif ni positif, ils se tiennent dans l'Invariable Milieu, l'Axe Central…_

_A l'origine de l'Univers était le Grand Créateur. Une seule pensée lui avait suffie pour tout créer. Avant la naissance de l'Univers, demeurait le néant total ; il n'y avait absolument rien -- ni temps, ni espace, ni énergie d'aucune sorte --. Le Grand Créateur était parfait, pur esprit qui cherchait un moyen d'enrichir encore sa spiritualité. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé que tout devrait commencer : l'explosion initiale, également connu sous le nom de Bing Bang, donna ensuite vie à toute matière, par une suite complexe d'interactions quantiques. Et il décida que plus tard viendraient les êtres vivants pour peupler cet univers matériel vide. Il se résolut cependant à intervenir dans la gestion de l'Univers mis à part pour un seul et unique fait : la destruction de l'Univers. Il préférait laisser l'évolution diriger._

_Le seul et unique but du Créateur consistait à donner une chance d'existence à un certain nombre d'être vivants, afin qu'ils puissent, par leur travail, leur réflexion, leurs efforts, s'enrichir et progresser, pour finalement être de nouveau absorbés dans le grand Tout. Le Grand Créateur installa donc également diverses Créatures chargées de faire régner certaines règles dans cet Univers : les Kaiohshin, les Kaioh, le Roi Enma le Prince et une entité divine sur chaque planète sur laquelle la vie se développerait…_

_Le Grand Créateur n'était ni bon ni mauvais. Il était simplement. Donc l'univers serait à son image, bon et cruel à la fois. Certains peuples seraient enclins à la guerre, d'autres au développement des sciences et à la paix universelle. Et il y aurait le Chaos._

_Il fut la seule créature que le Grand Créateur matérialisa. Ce fut la seule dans toute l'histoire de l'univers, tout le reste étant laissé au hasard. L'Androgyne avait pour but de détruire l'univers lorsque le temps serait venu -- là encore, le Destin serait seul juge du moment approprié --. Mais la probabilité la plus forte était que l'apparition d'êtres suffisamment puissants, susceptibles de changer le cours de l'histoire, entraînerait automatiquement le réveil du Chaos. Ces êtres, capables de manipuler suffisamment d'énergie pour mettre des peuples entiers en danger devraient être exterminés. Ceci ne pourrait cependant se faire qu'à un seul prix : celui de la destruction totale de toute vie et de toute matière. Mais pour protéger l'univers de son sort fatal, le Grand Créateur emprisonna le Chaos dans ladite Dimension Interdite. Il craignait en effet que ce dernier ne bouleverse l'Equilibre Cosmique en accomplissant trop brutalement son dessein._

_Le Chaos était en fait l'autre partie du Grand Créateur. Pour que l'ordre des choses soit respecté, pour que la loi fondamentale de l'Equilibre Cosmique soit respectée, il faudrait que l'univers retourne à sa forme originelle un jour, la forme la plus pure, mais aussi la plus désorganisée : l'énergie libre. Toute la matière composant cet univers était composée d'énergie, et le Chaos aurait le pouvoir de déstabiliser suffisamment tous les liens faisant que l'énergie se manifeste sous forme de matière solide pour que toute cette énergie soit de nouveau libérée, et que l'Univers ne s'éteigne. Tous les êtres vivants mourraient alors, mais la mort n'importait peu. Ils rejoindraient simplement le grand Tout un peu plus vite._

_Une fois que le Chaos aurait détruit l'Univers, et que tous les êtres vivants se seraient eux aussi éteints, le Créateur aurait alors récupéré l'ensemble de l'énergie qu'il avait investi dans la création de l'Univers, plus une somme inimaginable de savoirs et d'expériences, qui feraient alors partie intégrante de lui-même. Mais tout ceci prendrait forme lorsque tous les êtres mortels auraient achevé leur vie. Ces êtres ne seraient pas morts pour de bon, ils iraient tous dans l'autre monde, en enfer ou au paradis suivant ce qu'ils apportaient au Grand Créateur -- ce qu'il avait du définir comme le bon et le mauvais --. Mais leur existence corporelle serait bel et bien finie._

_L'univers détruit, le Grand Créateur aurait atteint son but. Il pourrait ainsi se retirer de l'endroit où il avait du s'incarner pour observer le déroulement des choses -- car il apprendrait au fur et à mesure que le fil du temps se déroulerait. Rien ne pouvait troubler ce plan grandiose, aucun détail ne pouvait échapper au Grand Créateur._

****

**_L'Histoire retiendra pourtant que Rien n'est jamais sûr…_**

Rô Kaï Kaioshin se remémorait sa conversation avec le Grand Créateur il y a une huitaine d'années…

****

- **_Rô Kaï Kaiohshin, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de pouvoir créer, de posséder le pouvoir de créer ? interrogea le Créateur, l'air interrogateur. _**

- **_Non, maître !_**

- **_Ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes que cela ne me fait pas plaisir de voir des milliards de gens pleurer la mort d'un de leur proche, quand j'en vois qu'ils sombrent dans une dépression nerveuse, cela ne me fait pas plaisir, loin de là, seulement, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la logique qui veut ça, Rô Kaï Kaiohshin. Tu comprends ?_**

- **_Euh… oui, je crois comprendre, maître, dit t-il, embarrassé._**

- **_Si tu as compris, chose que j'espère, tu comprends qu'il y a plusieurs concepts : le fait de donner la vie, t'incite à regarder avec attention l'évolution de la chose. Plus concrètement, le concept que j'ai imaginé, c'est l'interaction de l'énergie. C'est la base, l'énergie se condense pour la matière, qui peut se comporter comme un ensemble de lois. A partir de là, la vie a pu naître : les êtres doués d'intelligence et les autres. Mon principal objectif est de voir de quelles manières tous ces êtres allaient réagir. Comment ma création allait t-elle évoluer ? Le destin de chaque créature, quelles que soient ses caractéristiques, est à la fois sans intérêt, et la chose la plus importante au monde ! Est-ce que j'ai levé toutes doutes et toutes tes interrogations ?_**

****

**_Le Doyen des Dieux acquiesça, sachant paradoxalement qu'il n'avait pas compris les trois quarts de ce qui venait de lui être expliqué. Il avait cependant compris l'idée principale selon laquelle le Grand Créateur avait réussi à matérialiser toute source d'énergie_**.

Les Kaiohshin avaient demandé à rencontrer Végéta, laissant les proches de ce dernier dans la stupéfaction la plus totale. Ainsi, certains d'entre eu, proposèrent de suivre Végéta mais ils se heurtèrent tour à tour à la désapprobation du saiyan. Celui-ci déglutit alors du dîner qu'il engouffrait vigoureusement. Il hésitait pourtant à se rendre du côté de la région Est de Paradise Island. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les Kaiohshin mais il était comme persuadé qu'il trouverait les réponses aux questions qui le hantaient depuis maintenant quelques mois. Il doutait cependant d'être prêt à entendre la terrible nouvelle qu'il devrait entendre d'ici quelques minutes.

Végéta arrivait à présent aux environs du Stade Est mais pour une raison encore inconnue, il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive. Ainsi surpris, Végéta pensa revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il entendit Daï Kaioh et ses homologues, conversant avec entrain sur une immense terrasse...

- Alors Végéta, comment te sens-tu ?! As-tu récupéré de ton intense combat ?! demanda Nord Kaioh-Sama d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

- Balivernes ! Si je suis là, c'est pour entendre ce que vous avez à me dire ! rugit Végéta, visiblement excédé par ces conventions sociales.

- Certes. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour vaincre Dartas alors que tu étais quasiment mort, rétorqua le Kaioh du nord, l'air perplexe.

- Oui, ajouta son confrère de la galaxie Ouest, j'aurais parié que ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'étais pas toi-même !

- Silence !!! hurla le saiyan, la voix tremblotante. De quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ?

- Vois-tu Végéta, un être uniquement composé de vice, nous menace. Il représente en effet un danger encore plus important que tous tes anciens adversaires confondus. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il peut faire. Son pouvoir est extraordinaire. Même réunis, je crains que nous, les Kaioh, ne puissions rien faire contre lui. Pourtant, ce dernier ne pouvait jusqu'à quelques mois se faufiler d'une dimension à une autre. Cependant, il a eu la bonne idée de se servir de Miraï Trunks pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le Monde Inférieur.

- Quoi ? coupa Végéta, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ces histoires ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu pénétrer dans l'Univers ? Et pourquoi cette créature se servirait du corps de mon fils ?

- Cette créature est prisonnière de ladite _Dimension Interdite_, zone de laquelle personne ne peut s'y échapper ni y entrer. Or, se servir du corps de ton fils lui permettra d'accomplir ses desseins.

- Quels sont-ils ? Et comment a-t-il fait prisonnier ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Ouest Kaioh-Sama, mal à l'aise. Je sais uniquement que la Zone Interdite est protége par un sceau.

- Et alors ?! Quel rôle joue Trunks ?

- C'est le réceptacle qui cristallise en lui, en son corps et son esprit toute la folie destructrice du Mal à l'état pur. C'est pourquoi son sacrifice protègera l'Humanité ! s'exclama Nord Kaioh-Sama, le teint livide.

- Quoi ?!

- Végéta, tu dois tu tuer ton fils d'ici la fin du Tournoi Millénaire. Sans toi, _l'Equilibre Cosmique_ sera fortement bouleversé, et je peux t'assurer que nous serons plongés dans une période de Terreur éternel, affirma d'un ton catégorique Daï Kaioh. Et on ne pourra strictement rien n'y faire !

- Non c'est impossible ! protesta Végéta, l'air affligé. Non, enfin, c'est…c'est la chair…de ma chair…je ne peux pas la tuer. C'est impossible !! Non !! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?!

- Telle est la volonté du Créateur, rétorqua le Kaioh du Sud.

- Enfin, pourquoi ?! se contenta de murmurer Végéta, l'air abusé.

- Et puis il nous semble que tu as toujours jalousé Goku, il serait peut-être temps de conduire en…héros.

- Oui, la force d'un héros est de savoir utiliser les forces du Mal pour servir une cause juste, dixit Daï Kaioh. Une vie humaine est le minimum à payer dans ce cas-ci.

- Même si c'est la vie de son fils !! cria Végéta, la mine totalement déconfite. Hein ?!

- Oui, répondit Daï Kaioh, mal à l'aise. Tu dois sacrifier l'Hôte…l'Hôte du Diable.

Végéta voulut répondre mais sa langue était devenue comme pierre. Ses pieds et ses mains se raidissaient de telle sorte qu'il s'effondra. Il se trouvait comme frappé de mutisme et d'immobilité. Une effroyable contraction passait sur son visage, et il éprouva une telle secousse que les Kaioh crurent l'espace d'un moment qu'il allait bondir et crier à se rompre la voix. Puis il tomba dans une rigidité de fer. Cette espèce de choc fut d'autant plus épouvantable que Végéta ne s'était jamais montré émotif. Cependant, jamais désespoir n'était tombé aussi farouchement en lui. La sinistre vérité, comme un éclair, lui brûlait les yeux et entrait en lui avec le heurt suprême d'un coup de foudre. Lorsqu'il eut succombé sous l'accablante étreinte du Silence, lorsqu'il comprit que l'infanticide était la seule solution, il se résigna au silence et à l'immobilité, et d'énormes larmes ruisselèrent lentement de ses yeux sur ce visage presque mort, cette face inerte qui n'avait jamais su pleurer…

- **POURQUOI….POURQUOI…**

****

**_Nous vivons tous dans une maison en feu. Et il n'y a personne pour l'éteindre et pas la moindre issue. Uniquement les fenêtres du dernier étage par lesquelles regarder dehors pendant que les flammes consument la maison, et nous avec, pris au piège..._**

****


	11. Chapter 11

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATON_

_CHAPITRE 11: UN DUEL FRATRICIDE – 1ère partie -_

Nous sommes le cinquième jour du Tournoi Millénaire, qui marquait ainsi, le début de la phase finale avec des combats à élimination directe. De fait, Chibi Trunks avait contre toute attente été éliminé en trente-deuxièmes de finale par le jeune Mario, de dix ans son cadet. Vexé, le guerrier métis n'avait daigné parlé à quiconque hormis Sangoten avec lequel il s'était entraîne tout au long de la nuit en vue des huitièmes de finale. En effet, son meilleur ami devait affronter en début de matinée Sangohan dans un combat fratricide qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà explosif pour la plus grande fierté de leurs parents…

Dans un des vestiaires du Stade Nord, Goten se préparait seul, à l'abri du sentiment d'excitation palpable à travers chacun de ses proches. Il s'était entraîné toute la nuit avec Trunks, et avait crû provisoirement souffrir de ces intenses efforts mais la subite venue de Hadès le galvanisa encore un peu plus…

- Alors comment va mon protégé ? lui demanda ce dernier d'un ton solennel.

- Je ne suis pas ton protégé ! gronda Goten d'un ton acerbe.

- Tu as l'air très stressé, étonnant pour un Ange de la Mort ?! lança Hadès, l'air goguenard.

- Je ne suis pas stressé, protesta l'autre.

- Tu devrais !

- Pourquoi donc ?!

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Goten. Ton frère s'est entraîné intensivement ces dix derniers mois. De tous les combattants, c'est celui qui a le plus changé. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais une lueur étonnante émane de lui. Méfies-toi de lui !!

- Ce sera un combat très serré mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

- Uniquement si tu te transformes en Ange de la Mort ! s'écria Hadès, l'air sinistre.

- Pas question !!

- A moins que tu préfères que je ne révèle à ta famille qui tu es réellement…

- Non ! Souviens-toi, je t'avais promis que je leur révélerai mes nouvelles fonctions uniquement à l'issue du tournoi. PAS AVANT !!! Tu entends, pas avant !!

- Je me méfie de toi surtout lorsqu'on sait que tu t'es entraîné dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps de peur que je ne te confie une mission.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Goten. Mais toute manière, t'as bien réussi à me retrouver. Alors…

- Exact. Je sens quelqu'un se diriger vers cette pièce…À bientôt…et tâche de me faire honneur !

Hadès disparut subitement dans un craquement sonore, laissant Goten enfiler sa tenue de combat orangée, portée à l'occasion du 28ème_ Tenkaichi_ _Budokaï_ Ce dernier déglutit aussitôt, direction le stade…

Sangoten arrivait à présent dans le Stade Nord où il fut accueilli chaleureusement par cinq cent mille spectateurs survoltés. Il put alors constater que la surface de combat était paradoxalement entourée d'une magnifique et soyeuse neige d'un blanc éclatant. Il croisa également le regard serein de son adversaire, lequel semblait étonnamment calme. Une poignée de main fut ensuite échangée par les deux protagonistes. Dans un même consentement, ils décidèrent ne se faire aucun cadeau. Ils se battraient bravement jusqu'à ce que la victoire s'en suive…

- Messieurs, bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne ! s'exclama le speaker. Que le match commence !!!

Les deux combattants ne se firent pas prier pour attaquer. Ils se jetèrent immédiatement l'un sur l'autre dans une volonté à toute épreuve. Il s'agissait en effet de se montrer d'entrée de jeu le plus entreprenant du monde. Les deux guerriers métis se percutèrent de plein fouet, et revinrent à leur position initiale.

Un sourire narquois passa alors sur le visage de Sangohan, dévoilant de ce fait ses dents blanches. Il avait la nette impression que ce combat s'avérerait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraissait. Il revint brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il vit son cadet se diriger vers lui. Or, dans un réflexe quasi-instantané, il le projeta violemment au sol grâce à un balayage du pied droit. Ainsi sa merci, Sangohan enchaîna son adversaire de multiples coups de poing tous aussi ravageurs les uns que les autres. Touché mais néanmoins pas résigné, Goten se releva. Il se matérialisa alors dans le dos de son opposant qui avait anticipé. S'en suivit alors un combat au corps à corps. Chaque coup s'accompagnait d'un bruit semblable à un coup de canon qui faisait sursauter les spectateurs d'autant plus que les deux protagonistes slalomaient désormais dans les tribunes.

A chaque poing, s'abattait un pied, faisant virevolter une pléiade de débris dans les gradins. Ce fut finalement Goten qui réussit à atteindre son vis-à-vis en premier d'un superbe coup de pied fouetté qui projeta Gohan en direction de la terrasse des Kaiohshin dans laquelle il s'écrasa violemment. Il se releva pourtant immédiatement, un filet de sang s'échappant de la bouche du saiyan. Il essuya l'amas de sang d'un trait. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de jouer les figurants de ce dernier. Peu importe les rires de ses amis, Gohan était décidé à remporter cette compétition pour laquelle il s'était entraîné intensivement pendant dix longs mois. Son regard croisa alors celui de son antagoniste. La mine enjolivée du métis se changea ainsi en un visage ferme et dur, n'exprimant que la détermination. Alors que Goten décidé à s'imposer, se dirigeait dans sa direction, il émit un cri des plus perçants, synonyme de libération du ki. Le sol fut aussitôt parcouru d'un tremblement de terre devant l'augmentation de pouvoir de Gohan. De même, celui-ci déploya une telle énergie que son cadet fut projeté une centaine de mètres en arrière. Les cheveux de Gohan commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait progressivement, et que des flashes lumineux accompagnaient la transformation de Gohan. Quant à ses muscles, ils ne cessaient d'augmenter de volume. Enfin, il acheva sa métamorphose lorsqu'il poussa un énième cri qui fut suivi d'une nouvelle explosion de lumière dorée. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Sangohan s'était transformé en Super Saiyan. Il ne voulait cependant en rester là. Il était totalement décidé à marquer le coup. Le père de Pan activa alors la magnifique aura qui l'entourait, et dont l'éclat ne cessait d'augmenter si bien que son corps devint rapidement flou. C'est alors que deux éclairs surgirent de nulle part et le frappèrent de plein fouet. Interloqué, Sangoten qui avait momentanément stoppé son élan, s'approcha de son opposant mais il revint soudainement sur ses pas, effrayé. Trois Sangohan lui faisaient en effet à présent face. Il ne faisait alors plus aucun doute que son frère avait utilisé la technique de la transposition par trois, si souvent utilisé par Piccolo jadis.

- Le combat va être trois fois plus durs maintenant ?! lança Gohan d'un air narquois.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue : comment as-tu fait pour te transformer en Super Saiyan ?

- Le travail, Goten. Le Doyen des Dieux avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse me transformer afin que ma force de combat ne baisse. Cependant, tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, y compris le Doyen. Mais, je dois bien avouer que sans l'aide d'un certain Vieux Sage, je ne serai jamais y arrivé. Je ne sais comment mais il a su trouver les mots pour extérioriser tout ce que je ressassais.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Sangoten. Ce dernier trouvait l'atmosphère suffocante, sans doute à cause de la chaleur ambiante alors que le combat avait pourtant lieu dans une région enneigée. Il en était en réalité tout autre. Sangoten avait la nette sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de son adversaire à la seule et unique condition de passer au mode Ange de la Mort. Or, il s'était juré de ne révéler son secret à l'issue du tournoi. Que faire ? Sentant que le fil de la situation lui échappait, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Chibi Trunks mais il était trop occupé à se moquer sa victime préférée, Piccolo, ce qui énerva de plus belle Goten. Ce dernier ne put contenir son agacement, émit un cri strident, et se transforma également en Super Saiyan. Il maîtrisait cependant son énergie de façon à ne pas provoquer de catastrophes naturelles. Dans un infime regain de confiance, il se projeta vers son adversaire mais quatre mains le retinrent tout à coup de part et d'autre de son corps. Sangoten se retourna alors, et vit deux Sangohan le saisir violemment dont l'un l'asséna un farouche coup de tête. A l'autre extrémité du tatami, Sangohan hurlait pour une raison qu'ignorait son opposant. Ce dernier comprit toutefois lorsqu'il vit plusieurs dalles se soulever et foncer vers lui. Immobilisé, le fils cadet de Goku ne pouvait se défendre et se résolut à encaisser les multiples dalles qui le frappèrent de part et d'autre, lui arrachant de nombreux cris de douleur. Goten devait pourtant s'extraire de cette situation dans les plus brefs délais sous peine de ne plus pouvoir se relever dans quelques instants. Ainsi en mal d'inspiration, le guerrier métissé forma une incroyable barrière de ki qui repoussa les dalles et son vis-à-vis au loin. Il profita de ce court moment de répit pour récupérer ses esprits mais il fut rapidement encerclé par ses opposants qui l'observaient d'un air majestueux comme pour l'intimider. L'un d'eux se précipita sur Goten, et le frappa aux côtes d'un superbe coup de poing en revers de face qui le plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Le cadet se téléporta alors dans les airs, essayant de prendre la fuite mais l'une des copies de son aîné l'attendait déjà en haut. Du revers de la main, il le projeta dans le ring dans lequel il s'écrasa. Touché mais guère abattu, Goten tenta de se relever mais un projectile le cloua de nouveau sol. Une rafale de vagues kikoho l'incendiait à présent intensément, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. C'est alors que le protégé de Hadès se remémora alors la raison qui l'avait conduit à participer à ce tournoi. Il voulait enfin montrer à son père de quoi il était réellement capable. Il voulait que la première fois de sa vie son père soit fier de lui. De même, le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour Uubu le poussait à se surpasser. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait se ridiculise de la sorte. Peu importe, son adversaire. Il devait se battre. Il le fallait. Dans un regain de confiance, Sangoten riposta d'une énorme vague déferlante mais c'était sans compter sur Sangohan qui n'était pas en reste et enchaîna plusieurs Masenko à la suite. Les attaques énergétiques se rencontrèrent dans un fracas tonitruant, provoquant par ailleurs plusieurs séismes successifs. Aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient l'intention de céder. Quant aux boules d'énergie, elles augmentaient dans un temps record, leurs auras grandissant pour illuminer le paysage monotone.

Les deux combattants soutenaient un effort soutenu. L'énergie nécessaire à repousser la boule de ki les épuisait énormément. Des deux, Goten était celui qui était le plus affecté. A cela, s'ajoutait son infériorité numérique. De ce fait, les deux copies de Gohan s'introduisirent au combat. Ils se matérialisèrent donc dans le dos Sangoten, lequel impuissant, sentit deux décharges électriques au dos, qui l'affaiblirent. La victime tenta un instant de résister mais un balayage du pied droit le cloua définitivement au sol, ce qui laissa le champ libre à ses antagonistes de l'attaquer d'une même attaque énergétique :

- _MASENKO _!! s'exclamèrent t-ils d'une même voix.

Les trois vagues d'énergie se profilèrent et atteignirent de plein fouet Sangoten dans des gerbes d'étincelles. Une explosion s'en suivit alors, provoquant un cratère dans le ring ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre dans toute la région nord. Pourtant, Gohan et ses clones pouvaient toujours sentir l'aura de leur adversaire. Il ne faisait donc plus aucun doute que Sangoten était bel et bien vivant. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs et défia ses adversaires d'un regard froid qui n'exprimait que la haine. _Cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille_, pensa Gohan.

Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque Goten se lança sur lui et le cueillit à la mâchoire d'un uppercut au menton. Il le propulsa de même sur le haut du stade d'un coup de pied retourné. Les deux semblables de son frère arrivaient en effet sur lui mais il les repoussa au loin en simulant d'une onde de choc sous l'action de son aura. L'un des ses adversaires revint pourtant à la charge. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, Goten lança soin poing gauche en avant. Il y mit la moitié de son énergie Super Saiyan. Il doutait ainsi que quiconque ne puisse résister à un impact de telle nature. Or, Gohan bloqua le coup des deux mains réunies dans une expression de douleur étrange. Ce dernier contre attaqua d'un coup de genou remontant qui envoya valser son cadet. Avec le renfort attendu de ses doubles, ils avançaient en ligne en direction de Goten, inanimé. Celui-ci se releva prestement, sentant ses bourreaux converger vers lui. Une fois sur ses pieds, Goten se matérialisa face à ses adversaires. De ses poings réunis, il côtoya les reins d'un de ses nombreux opposants. Quant aux deux autres, l'Ange de la mort les saisit farouchement au cou, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Il était temps de rééquilibrer ce combat au combien inégal. Dans une attitude peu familière, Goten ouvrit grandement la bouche. De celle-ci, s'échappèrent plusieurs vagues kikoho qui éclatèrent en pleine face des adversaires. Ses deux victimes s'affaissèrent alors, se consumant progressivement pour le plus grand bonheur de Sangoten. Ce dernier fut ramené à la réalité présente lorsqu'il se sentit propulser avec la terrible sensation que son cœur allait le lâcher. Un formidable coup de la part de Sangohan le renvoya au sol puis une très forte émanation d'énergie arriva du ciel. Son antagoniste tendait au maximum ses bras y concentrant son ki à l'intérieur. La boule de feu atteignit ainsi Sangoten à bout portant, lequel tentait péniblement de se relever malgré la profonde entaille à la cuisse. Il leva ensuite les yeux et aperçut dans les airs son frère préparant une autre attaque énergétique. C'est alors qu'il projeta ses bras en avant.

La sphère de ki projeté par Gohan se dirigeait dans sa direction mais Goten s'était barricadé dans un bouclier d'énergie. Ce dernier avait pourtant la nette impression que même ainsi, il encaisserait le rayon de son frère. Il prit donc rapidement la décision de déplacer mais il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard, étant désormais à proximité de l'attaque de Sangohan. Or, il ne ressentit curieusement aucune douleur lorsque le coup le frappa à l'estomac. De surcroît, une explosion se faisait entendre non loin du stade, le déconcentrant quelque peu. Ne sachant que faire, Sangoten envoya une boule d'énergie vers son antagoniste, lequel riposta d'une nouvelle vague déferlante. Gohan était persuadé que son attaque viendrait à bout de l'autre attaque mais celle- ci ne cessait de croître paradoxalement.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent dans un énorme coup de canon, tournoyant l'une autour de l'autre. Cependant, fait extraordinaire, Goten se jetait droit devant vers Gohan, bras tendus, paumes ouvertes. A présent, il exécutait une pirouette, les jambes en avant à moins de deux mètres du kaméhaméha qui allait le toucher. C'est alors que les pieds de Goten se posèrent sur les avant-bras de Gohan alors que son cadet recevait l'attaque de plein fouet dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Des rayons et éclairs d'énergie jaillirent de partout.

Des morceaux de roc du sol pesant plusieurs tonnes furent soulevés et retombèrent au loin avec un grand fracas. Puis, Gohan eut comme un flash puis plus rien : ne restaient plus que la poussière et le corps inanimé qui heurta violemment sur le tatami.

Il était stupéfait de l'attitude de son adversaire. Goten devait sûrement avoir perdu la raison. Qu'importe, d'ici quelques secondes, il serait déclaré vainqueur du combat. C'est alors que Gohan sentit son bras droit être parcouru d'électricité tandis que l'autre combattant heurtait le sol. Une incroyable douleur se répandit ainsi dans le bras de Gohan.

Sangoten n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser une technique propre aux Anges de la Mort. Il se doutait cependant des proportions énormes qui résulteraient de cette attaque mais le cri de souffrance qu'émit Gohan lui rappela alors la dure réalité. Le cadet des enfants San observa alors son aîné regarder Miraï Trunks, sachant que le début des ennuis ne faisait que commencer. Et comme pour ne rien arranger, la pluie faisait son apparition.

Il soufflait comme un vent d'étrangeté sur Paradise Island…

_Il y avait des jours comme ça où le sort semblait s'acharner… Et à ne pas douter, le pire était à venir… _


	12. Chapter 12

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 12: UN DUEL FRATRICIDE - 2ème Partie -_

En cette après-midi pluvieuse, Sangohan et Sangoten s'affrontaient dans un intense duel fratricide rendu encore plus incertain qu'il ne l'était lorsque Gohan avait brusquement été pris d'une horrible douleur.

Sa souffrance la plus aiguë, souffrance physique et morale, lui venait de la morsure que son adversaire lui avait faite lors de son entraînement dans ladite Zone Interdite. A certains moments, il s'imaginait que cette cicatrice lui couvrait tout le corps. S'il venait à oublier le passé, une piqûre ardente, qu'il croyait ressentir, lui rappelait les évènements postérieurs à sa chair et à son esprit. Il ne pouvait se mettre devant un miroir, sans voir s'accomplir le phénomène s'accomplir qu'il avait si souvent remarqué, et qui l'épouvantait : la blessure contractée se dédoublait sur son cou. Sous l'émotion qu'il éprouvait, le sang montait à son cou, empourprant la plaie, qui se mettait à lui ronger la peau. Cette blessure qui n'en était en réalité pas une, se réveillant, rougissant, et le mordant aux moindres troubles, l'effrayait et le torturait. Il finissait même par croire que les dents de son homologue avaient enfoncé là une bête qui le dévorait...

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? interrogea Goku, inquiet à propos de la santé de son fils.

- Aucune idée, répondit Piccolo de sa voix glaciale, mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Gohan n'a tout simplement pas sa place dans un tournoi aussi redouté que celui-ci, déclara Végéta d'un air hautain. Et dire que c'est lui qui a vaincu Cell, je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- La ferme Végéta ! rugit Goku. Gohan s'est entraîné sérieusement en vue de ce tournoi, et je pense que c'est déjà bien qu'il ait repris le combat !!

- Il nous réserve encore quelques surprises, rétorqua Miraï Trunks d'un ton solennel. J'en suis sûr !

Gohan fut ramené à la brutale réalité qui était la sienne lorsqu'il entendit son adversaire interpeller Chibi Trunks. Désemparé, il tenta de se relever mais cet effort lui coûtait paradoxalement énormément d'énergie. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne ferait pas long feu dans ces conditions, qui plus est lorsque Goten et Trunks auraient fusionné. A la manière d'un serpent, il rampa sur le tatami tentant de se rapprocher de ses deux adversaires. En vain. Il se résolut alors à envoyer une faible boule d'énergie que Trunks détourna d'un simple mouvement de la main. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les interrompre. Trunks passa rapidement au mode Super Saiyan, et mit son niveau d'énergie à hauteur de celui de son compagnon. Dans un synchronisme parfait, Sangoten et Trunks exécutèrent les pas de la Fusion Natamoru. Un pas à gauche, un autre à droite, bras tendus sur le côté, Sangoten se précipitait d'un endroit à l'autre selon le rythme de son partenaire alors qu'une multitude d'éclairs zébraient simultanément sur le sol dans un grand fracas d'explosion à une vitesse ahurissante et qu'un monumental halo dorée entourait les corps.

Enfin, les deux protagonistes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se rediriger vers l'autre aussi vite. Entre temps, Sangohan, ignoré de ces deux adversaires, se hâtait d'interrompre la fusion, et projeta une vague kikoho dans leur direction.

C'est alors que Goten et Trunks rejoignirent leur doigt avant de voir leur corps rentrer l'un dans l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Le dénommé Gotenks venait d'apparaître dans une déflagration de lumière devant l'air horrifié de Gohan. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc extra large, d'un turban et de bandages orangées au niveau des chevilles, ainsi qu'un chandail vert alors que ses longs cheveux effleuraient le bas de son dos, revêtaient une couleur dorée. Quant à ses muscles, ils étaient mieux découpés, encore plus volumineux, et donnait une forme encore plus parfaite à son corps. Gotenks, dont le corps était parcouru d'éclairs bleutés sporadiques, était en effet transformé en Super Saiyan trois. Plus alarmant encore pour Gohan, son adversaire pouvait à présent utiliser les récents pouvoirs d'Ange de la Mort de Goten en dépit du fait qu'il ne les maîtrisait…

- Tu as devant toi Super Gotenks ! lança celui-ci, majestueux.

- Oui, et alors ?!

- Pff, tu devrais abandonner. Le combat n'a même pas encore commencé que tu trembles déjà de peur.

- Ne t'inquiète par pour moi. Et puis, ne dis t-on pas que les victoires les plus belles sont les plus difficiles.

- Je ne crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas ton cas, rétorqua Gotenks d'une voix faussement compatissante. Désolé, mais tu as mal choisi ton jour pour faire le héros. Et maintenant, chers spectateurs, vous allez avoir l'honneur d'observer un récital de puissance et de maîtrise, orchestré bien évidemment par le fabuleux et charmant Gotenks.

Comme pour accompagner ses propos, la nouvelle créature projeta ses deux mains en direction de son adversaire agonisant. Le simple mouvement s'exécuta si rapidement qu'il provoqua un violent et bref bourrasque dans lequel s'engloutit Gohan, impuissant. Gotenks ne comptait cependant pas en rester là. Tandis que Gohan tentait de s'extirper des décombres dans lesquels il était plongé, son adversaire projeta dans sa direction un rayon d'énergie qu'il évita prestement en effectuant un énorme bond qui le propulsa dans les airs où l'attendait impatiemment Gotenks Super Saiyan trois. Ce dernier lui envoya alors subitement un lambeau de sa propre chair. Sangohan se souvint alors que Majin Buu avait jadis utilisé une technique similaire à celle-ci, et que la victime ne devait pas bouger sous peine de mourir aussitôt. Or, Gotenks se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et le projeta au sol d'un sublime coup de pied exécuté avec la plante du pied. A chaque minute passée, le désappointement ne cessait de s'accroître. Il ne savait que faire. Il avait en effet la nette impression qu'il était voué à la défaite ; alors autant abandonner. Or, renoncer serait contraire aux principes que lui avait enseignées Vieux Sage. Ce dernier lui avait toujours appris à croire quelle que soit la situation. A la réflexion, il trouva le moyen de contrecarrer son adversaire mais encore fallait t-il que celui-ci ne lui laisse trente minutes de répit...

Sangohan revint à la dure réalité lorsqu'il sentit son opposant se poser auprès de lui. D'un coup de pied, ce dernier le projeta dans les tribunes ; une vague kikoho envoyée derrière lui fut encaissée. Gohan avait été quelque peu sonné mais reprit ses esprits instantanément. Un seul dixième de secondes d'inattention lui serait fatal. Il se concentra alors et aperçut deux rayons de ki jaillirent des yeux de Gotenks pour aboutir sur la lame de chair. Celle-ci se sectionna en deux et retomba. Enfin libéré, Gohan projeta deux énormes boules d'énergie, lesquelles atteignirent Gotenks à bout portant à l'estomac qui fut rejeté sur la zone enneigée qui bordait l'aire de combat. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, la fusion s'éleva dans les cieux et lança une succession de vagues kikoho toutes aussi volumineuses les unes que les autres. Il prit toutefois soin de créer une barrière artificielle autour de sa gigantesque attaque qui couvrait quasiment tout le stade.

- CREVE !! s'exclama Gotenks.

- C'est…ce qu'on va voir !!! protesta Gohan, l'air hâve.

De son côté, Sangohan n'avait nullement l'intention d'en rester là. Il contre attaqua alors par un kaméhameha exécuté à une main. Les vagues d'énergie augmentèrent en un temps record, leurs auras grandissant, pour illuminer le paysage monotone en cette journée humide.

Deux rayons d'une puissance inouïe furent projetés, exactement dans le même axe et se rencontrèrent dans une explosion monumentale.

- Ah, c'est extraordinaire ! s'écria Krillin. Quelle force ! C'est incroyable !!

- Oui, et ce sont mes fils ! ajouta Sangoku, fier de ses enfants. J'espère néanmoins que Sangohan ne souffre pas trop de son bras !!

- Je parie que mes deux Trunks sont capables de faire beaucoup mieux ! répliqua Végéta d'un ton glacial.

Sur le terrain, les deux métis soutenaient un effort exceptionnel et à la fois désespéré. L'énergie nécessaire à repousser le rayon sur l'autre les épuisait énormément mais le plus affecté était sans aucun doute Sangohan, qui n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de craquer. De même, il apparaissait fort probable que si le combat se déroulait dans un tout autre contexte que celui-ci, il aurait renoncé. Mais le souvenir de Vieux Sage le galvanisa encore un peu plus. Cependant, l'énorme boule de feu formé par les deux protagonistes basculait à présent du côté de Sangohan si bien qu'il pouvait sentir une immense chaleur lui brûler les yeux. C'est alors que dans un énième cri assommant, Gotenks augmenta sa puissance et la colossale boule d'énergie bascula une bonne fois pour toute vers Sangohan, qui encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet. Une énorme secousse sismique en découla, ce qui provoqua une autre explosion, laquelle retentit dans la région et détruisit la moitié du paysage de la région nord.

- Ah, ces saiyans ! s'exclama Daï Kaioh. Toujours en train de tout casser !

- Oui, et je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout donné ! Néanmoins, je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver à Gohan. Je trouve cela plutôt inquiétant et vous ?

- Non. On s'alarme beaucoup trop !! rétorqua Daï Kaioh sur un ton bienveillant.

- Kuso, je sens toujours l'énergie vitale de Gohan ! murmura Gotenks en se protégeant le visage de la fumée épaisse qui se répandait dans le stade. Plus pour longtemps en tout cas !!

Gotenks vit quelques instants plus tard avec effroi le corps de son adversaire, fumant sans vie sur ce qui restait du tatami. Il s'élança alors dans sa direction, pensant l'asséner le coup fatal mais un genou se présenta subitement devant sa face. Il parvint néanmoins à l'éviter in extremis. La fusion attaqua d'un puissant coup de poing que Sangohan esquissa avec les plus grandes peines du monde avant de riposter avec un titanesque rayon d'énergie qui traversa Gotenks au front. Ce dernier ne semblait toutefois garder aucune séquelle physique puisqu'il repartit aussitôt à l'abordage. Il attrapa donc le bras droit de Sangohan et lui effectua une violente rotation, qui arracha d'abominables cris douleur. Puis contre toute attente, la nouvelle entité posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son opposant. Il s'agissait en effet d'absorber le pouvoir de Gohan, lequel sentit alors son bras s'échauffer et recevoir plusieurs décharges électriques des plus meurtrières. La douleur était telle qu'il en devint victimes de nausées et s'enfonça inlassablement dans le sol. Même recroquevillé, il put sentir le souffle rauque de Gotenks devenir de plus en plus perceptibles. Celui-ci se présenta face à son vis-à-vis, l'air grave, faisant ainsi ressortir les bosses qui avaient remplacés ses sourcils. Il lui écrasa férocement le corps, comprimant ainsi chacun de ses membres. Gotenks ne voulait cependant pas en rester là. Il se concentra alors un court instant et créa à partir de son ki une lame d'énergie orangée. La nouvelle créature pointa alors la lame au niveau de la gorge et l'enfonça dans l'immense morsure qui couvrait le cou de sa victime. Une immense quantité de sang s'échappa alors du trou béant qu'avait provoqué Gotenks. Ce dernier prenait un grand plaisir à martyriser Gohan tandis que la pluie décuplait simultanément. Gotenks retira alors violemment la courte épée fluorescente qu'était la sienne et la planta en plein cœur, provoquant la stupéfaction du public, surpris d'assister à un spectacle aussi gore. Or, Gotenks jouait avec la réaction de la foule. Il en rajouta alors une couche et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait du corps gisant de Gohan, lequel baignait littéralement dans une mare de sang. Il lui semblait peu à peu quitter son propre corps mais avant de périr, il lui ferait exécuter une dernière chose. Un ultime geste. Ainsi, alors que Gotenks s'éleva dans les cieux, préparant ce qui ressemblait à l'attaque finale, Gohan tenta de se relever. Mais ce simple et insolite effort semblait lui coûter bien plus d'énergie qu'il n'en disposait à cet instant…

- JE VAIS EN FINIR AVEC TOI, GOHAN !! TU AS FAIT UN REMARQUABLE TOURNOI MAIS TU ES, COMME QUI DIRAIT, TOMBE SUR PLUS FORT QUE TOI !! _ATTAQUE DEVASTATRICE_ !!!! cria Gotenks à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Gotenks tendit alors sa main droite de tout son long ; une lueur jaune commençant à luire de la paume de sa main et s'intensifiant.

La fusion assemblait une quantité d'énergie phénoménale. Il utilisait en effet toute sa puissance car il savait pertinemment que d'ici une douzaine de minutes, les effets de la fusion s'estomperaient, c'est pourquoi il prenait tant de temps dans la préparation de cette attaque terrible. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rater son coup. Dans le même temps, alors que le stade commençait à s'ébrécher progressivement, Sangohan parvenait enfin à se mettre debout. Ce dernier s'était tardivement relevé dans un seul et unique but : vaincre son adversaire dans les plus brefs délais. Il ignorait les conséquences de l'acte qu'il préparait mais savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il désirait la victoire. Vieux Sage lui avait pourtant expliqué les dangers de cette manoeuvre. Mais qu'importe, il était décidé à gagner. Tête baissée, les cheveux lui recourant le visage, le corps penché vers l'arrière, il tendit de part et d'autre ses bras. C'est alors que son corps et son splendide collier au rubis bleu -- qu'il avait passé à Miraï Trunks -- devinrent brusquement nimbé d'un même halo bleu. Or, à chaque fois qu'un tel phénomène s'était produit, Trunks avait pu constater que cette subite illumination était toujours signe de mauvais présage…

- Mais pourquoi Gohan ne se défend t-il pas ? interrogea Tenshinhan, interloqué. Il doit sûrement avoir perdu la tête.

- Non c'est plus que ça, répliqua Trunks d'un ton placide. Beaucoup plus que ça.

Trunks rouvrit la main qu'il gardait fermé dans sa poche : le médaillon vibrait intensément à tel point qu'il lui calcinait la peau. Sur le terrain, d'un cri strident, la méga boule d'énergie convergea vers Sangohan, lequel ne se protégeait en aucun cas de l'attaque qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui.

La vague d'énergie atteignit Sangohan dans une titanesque explosion de lumière, provoquant plusieurs séismes successifs...


	13. Chapter 13

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 13: UN DUEL FRATRICIDE - 3ème Partie -_

Huitièmes de finale de la dixième édition du Tournoi Millénaire.

Gotenks et Gohan s'étaient affrontés dans un magnifique combat qui s'était terminé en apothéose avec une magnifique attaque de Gotenks qui avait eu raison de son adversaire - du moins en apparence –. Il était en effet dit que cette dixième édition serait le tournoi des mystères et des retournements de situations…

L'atmosphère se calmait progressivement, ce qui permit au public d'observer au milieu de centaines de décombres une silhouette dont le genou était posé à terre, le corps fumant, suant à grosses goûtes. Quant à l'autre ombre, elle flottait dans les airs, les mains sur les hanches comme pour récupérer d'un intense effort et de l'atroce surprise qui lui faisait face. Les Kaiohshin au même titre que les spectateurs ne semblaient pas en revenir…

- Ce…ce n'est pas croyable !! s'écria Gotenks, effaré alors que les fans de Gohan étaient en ébullition. Je dois sûrement rêver.

- Ah…ça…ç'a marché, balbutia Gohan d'une voix inaudible.

Bien qu'il ne disposait pas de toutes ses facultés, Gohan put entendre les hourras et les murmures qui s'élevaient de la foule. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute alors qu'il était vivant. Sa première pensée fut de remercier Vieux Sage. Il lui avait appris en plus de multiples techniques tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

- Comment est-ce possible que tu sois encore en vie ? lui demanda férocement Gotenks.

Sangohan tenta de répondre mais il doutait fort que son adversaire ne comprenne la signification de ses paroles. Il s'était en effet souvenu que son senseï lui avait expliqué utiliser l'environnement lors d'un combat était primordial. Il avait donc usé des _quatre éléments_ qui constituaient Paradise Island pour encaisser l'attaque de son opposant, de la même manière que Goku s'en servait pour former un Genkidama.

Sangohan ouvrit les yeux, et vit avec jubilation que son médaillon se trouvait curieusement à ses pieds alors qu'il devait être en la possession de Miraï Trunks. Il le ramassa et l'enfila autour du cou. Le demi saiyan sentit alors aussitôt un immense feu brûler en lui. Quelle drôle de sensation ! Il avait comme l'impression qu'on influait en lui de l'énergie. C'est alors que l'air devint alors pour lui suffocante, et il éprouvait à présent les plus grandes difficultés à respirer. Il se cambra alors en arrière, et laissa éclater toute sa rage dans un superbe cri de rage animale. Son énergie explosa ainsi en une déflagration de lumière qui illuminait tout le stade, lequel était progressivement plongé dans la pénombre en raison de la pluie qui s'intensifiait. Gohan sentit alors ses muscler saillants se durcir et des éclairs sporadiques bleutés zébrer sur son corps. Quant à ses cheveux dorés, ils prenaient à présent une teinte indigo ; le bandeau bordeaux qui les entourait se déchira tandis que son visage qui n'exprimait que la détermination, ne cessait de se raffermir…

- Mais quelle puissance !! C'est incroyable !! Il émet des vibrations énergétiques si intenses que je pourrais presque les toucher !! s'écria Piccolo, ahuri.

- Oui mais j'ai comme l'impression que la puissance de Gohan émane du médaillon qu'il porte ! leur fit remarquer Goku, l'air songeur.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison Kakarotto ! acquiesça Végéta, anxieux. Cela ne dit rien qui vaille. Ah, ça me revient. Je me souviens qu'un peuple ancien s'en servait, et à que leur existence était liée à celle du médaillon.

- Non !! coupa Miraï Trunks, excédé par tant de banalités. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Gohan aurait pu vaincre son adversaire quand il était au maximum de ses capacités. Or, il affronte Goten, et ne voulait donc pas le ridiculiser devant nous.

- C'est possible, acquiesça Végéta qui n'était néanmoins pas convaincu des arguments avancés par son fils.

Dans le même temps, Gohan redoublait d'effort et ne semblait pas prêt d'interrompre sa métamorphose. Or, les effets de la fusion s'apprêtaient à s'estomper, ce que comprit Gotenks qui se lança en direction de son adversaire mais il fut projeté en arrière devant la débuche d'énergie de son opposant. Celui-ci sentant que son adversaire perdait à peu le contrôle de la rencontre, s'exclama alors de toute sa voix :

- WASHI-KEN ! hurla Gohan.

Une véritable tempête énergétique s'abattit sur le stade de telle sorte que Gotenks dut s'employer à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas être emporté. De même, la lumière indigo qui illuminait Gohan s'intensifiait continuellement à tel point que la lumière en devint presque aveuglante. Gohan poussa un ultime cri et acheva ainsi sa transformation. Le sol cessa alors de trembler, et le cratère immense qui se formait s'estompa. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil au terrain qui était inondé par le véritable déluge qui croissait. Puis Gohan fixa flegmatiquement son opposant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gotenks !!! Dans huit minutes, les effets de la fusion s'arrêteront mais tu mourras bien avant ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

- Ah vraiment ?! répliqua l'autre, piqué au vif. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Décidément, Gotenks, tu n'as rien retenu de mes leçons passées. Dans un combat, tout n'est pas une simple question de puissance…et tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens !!

- JE T'ATTENDS ! ALLEZ APPROCHE !!

- Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois !! rugit Gohan d'un ton sarcastique.

Il se rua alors sur Gotenks et l'asséna un magnifique coup de poing en revers de face à l'estomac qui le plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Sangohan créa par la suite une lame d'énergie semblable à celle de l'autre combattant. Puis d'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. S'en suivit alors un intense combat au corps à corps. Ils essayaient de s'atteindre mutuellement mais ils faisaient tous deux preuve d'une incroyable défense. Cette lutte entre épées d'énergie nécessitait une concentration optimale. Une seule nanoseconde d'inattention, et l'autre pourrait en profiter...

Le sabre de Gohan frôla la joue de son adversaire mais il fut tellement puissant qu'il provoqua une légère coupure sur celle-ci. Ainsi en position de force, Sangohan enchaîna Gotenks de successifs coups d'épée qui le perforèrent à des multiples endroits. Se sentant faiblir, Gotenks se matérialisa dans le dos de son antagoniste, qui avait cependant anticipé. Un sublime coup de pied fouetté avec le bol du talon renvoya la fusion en direction du sol dans une détonation fulgurante. Son bourreau eut alors tout le temps de préparer sa prochaine attaque. Gohan rassembla alors ses mains au niveau de son visage et s'écria :

- _MASENKO !! _

Une sphère de ki ambré et teintée de blanc déchira l'air en quelques fractions de seconde vers Gotenks. Cependant, les nombreuses années de vol qu'il avait dans les jambes lui permirent d'éviter le coup. Il se retrouva ainsi à deux mètres au dessus du sol mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était tombé à pieds joints dans un guet-apens puisque Gohan se trouvait juste derrière lui. D'une manchette, il le propulsa au sol.

Gotenks s'écrasa immédiatement mais au grand dam de son agresseur, il ne semblait pas garder de séquelles. Gotenks ; furieux que ce combat se prolonge, se précipita vers Gohan. C'est alors qu'il se sentit tout à coup soulevé, et sentit son abdomen s'écraser sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. _IMPOSSIBLE _! Un formidable coup le renvoya au sol. Son attention fléchit quelque peu lorsqu'il détecta une émanation d'énergie provenir du ciel. Une rafale de vagues ki convergeait en effet vers Gotenks si rapidement qu'il ne put se défendre…

Gotenks perdait sans cesse du sang en plusieurs endroits, et sa vision ne cessait de s'obscurcir peu à peu. Il cracha, et jura violemment.

Jamais, il n'aurait crû que Sangohan lui tiendrait tête si facilement. Malgré sa nouvelle transformation et ses nouvelles attaques, son alter ego était toujours en vie, apparemment insensibles aux coups qui lui étaient portés.

A l'inverse, la fusion n'avait pas une endurance extensible à l'infinie, et il se sentait peu à peu disparaître….

Un nouveau coup de poing s'écrasa contre sa joue gauche, et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre ouverte. Dans un mouvement de colère, Gotenks saisit le bras de son ennemi et le tira violemment à lui, tandis qu'il enfonçait son genou dans le ventre de son compatriote. Ce dernier se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur mais Gotenks savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucune répercussion sur l'issue du combat. Il continua subséquemment de le frapper avec férocité sans lui laisser la moindre nanoseconde pour se relever. C'était la meilleure façon de ne pas être touché davantage. Mais l'ampleur de ses coups ne le satisfaisait guère. En attestait le sourire moqueur qui étira les lèvres de Gohan. Celui-ci porta alors quelques coups rapides que son opposant ne put parer. C'est alors que Gotenks sentit les doigts acérés de son compatriote s'enfoncer sa poitrine pour aller écraser son cœur. Dans un net regain de confiance, Gohan écarta les bras et ramassa autant d'énergie qu'il le put dans la fraction de seconde accordée. Ses mains devinrent de fait rapidement enflammées par une aura flamboyante, et se dressèrent devant son torse, projetant Gotenks dans un premier temps sous le simple effet de l'air déplacé. La vague kikoho partit, écrasant de vitesse et de puissance percuta Gotenks à bout pourtant à la poitrine. Sangohan put alors constater avec plaisir qu'un énorme trou béant avait remplacé ce qui, d'ordinaire, devait être l'estomac de son compatriote. L'époux de Videl s'éleva alors sur le toit ébréché du Stade Nord. Il poussa ensuite un ultime cri de rage. Il concentrait inconsciemment la plénitude de son énergie alors que son bras gauche s'enflammait d'un halo fluorescent. Il hurla alors :

- _WASHI-PUNCH !!! _

Il se projeta alors, auréolé d'une aura éclatante, en direction du corps presque inerte de Gotenks. Se grava alors sur celui-ci un cercle qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Une colossale vague d'énergie s'échappa alors du poing flamboyant de Gohan. Une véritable arme de combat qui aurait pu détruire n'importe qui, y compris Gotenks. Son corps fut soulevé par une colonne d'énergie fortement chargé en électricité et dont le diamètre augmentait progressivement. La fusion explosa en mille morceaux dans une énième détonation.

La crépitation provoqua un énorme nuage de poussière qui s'étala sur plusieurs centaines de milliers de kilomètres, et qui s'évapora au bout d'une demi dizaine de minutes…

Une immense joie se diffusait en Sangohan. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : les victoires les plus difficiles étaient bel et bien les plus belles. Il oublia qu'après le déjeuner, il aurait à affronter une dénommée Amelda pour son quart de finale.

Sangohan, dont l'aura craquait autour de son corps, reprenait ses esprits tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait en ces lieux pour saluer le magnifique combat qu'il avait livré. Il fut néanmoins coupé dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il se remémora subitement que Chibi Trunks avait déjà été tué lors de son trente deuxièmes de finale par Mario. Or, le règlement était formel : les participants qui seraient tué à deux reprises pendant la compétition ne reviendraient en aucun cas à la vie…

Il se retourna ainsi confus en direction de son clan, et put alors croiser le visage momifié de Bulma et la face blafarde de Végéta...

- Cet imbécile a tué mon fils !! rugit Végéta, furieux. J'espère pour qu'il lui reste assez d'énergie pour fuir car si je l'attrape, il va passer un sacré quart d'heure !!

- Calme-toi Végéta, rétorqua Sangoku, l'air confus. Il doit forcement y avoir une solution.

- Oui, je suis sur que Sangohan ne l'a pas fait exprès, ajouta Yamcha, désarçonné.

- N'empêche qu'il a tué mon fils ! protesta Bulma, l'air sinistre. Il aurait pu…

- Non attends ! coupa Miraï Trunks d'un ton sec.

- Hein ?!

Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Trunks. Il leva les yeux au ciel nuageux, et put constater avec soulagement le corps de son homologue flotter dans les airs. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être conscient mais qu'importe, il était vivant.

Ses proches ne le sauraient peut-être jamais mais Trunks savait assurément que le miraculeux retour à la vie de son double était lié à Sangoten, qui d'un moyen ou d'un autre, avait trouvé le moyen de sauver son ami de longue date. Il se demanda néanmoins lorsque Sangoten se déciderait à leur avouer qu'il était désormais un Ange de la Mort

Simultanément, Hadès qui avait assisté à la rencontre dans une toute autre tribune, était dans tous ses états. Il ne comprenait pas que son protégé ait pu user de ses pouvoirs pour sauver un individu pourtant destiné à mourir. C'était totalement contraire aux principes des Anges de la Mort. Il s'était jusque-là montré aimable avec son pupille mais ce temps semblait révolu. Il était temps pour lui de montrer à Sangoten l'étendue des ses nouvelles responsabilités...

_Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire… _


	14. Chapter 14

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 14 : UN AIR DE DEJA-VU - 1ère partie -_

Dans les contrées secrètes de l'Autre Monde, le combat mettant aux prises Goten à Gohan venait de s'achever depuis maintenant deux heures. Il avait pourtant laissé des traces indélébiles dans les mémoires tant pour son intensité que pour son suspense palpitant hormis pour Hadès. Ce dernier ne s'était pas remis de l'acte malencontreux commis par son protégé Sangoten. Il était à l'encontre des fondamentaux des Anges de la Mort, connus sous le nom de _Balances_ ou encore de _Nettoyeurs_. Hadès redoutait ainsi que ses semblables ne l'apprennent et qu'il soit donc victime de représailles, qui plus est sachant qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs étant donné que Sangoten avait aspiré la plénitude de ses pouvoirs…

- Si seulement tu m'avais écoute, imbécile, il n'y aurait jamais eu toute cette foutue histoire !! Pourquoi n'a tu pas usé de tes pouvoirs de _Balances_ ? interrogea Hadès, l'air sinistre.

- Parce que, balbutia Goten, qui à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom avait les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas pouffer de dire, en réalité Hadès, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne : Gohan a bel et bien changé.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai ressenti lors de son attaque finale. A vrai dire, je crains qu'il aurait vaincu même si je m'étais transformé en Ange de la Mort !!

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas mais il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange de son médaillon, déclara Goten, perplexe. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même !

- Intéressant ?! Je ferais peut-être mieux de récupérer ce médaillon, lança Hadès, l'air intrigué.

- Hors de question que tu t'approches de mon frère !? Tu as compris ?!

- Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs…je suis inoffensif.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète !!

- Comment ça tu veux dire que je devrais me méfier de ton frère ?! reprit Hadès, piqué au vif. C'est une plaisanterie ?!

- Tu le prends comme tu veux !! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'en vais assister au combat de Miraï Trunks contre Paihkuan.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas soutenir ton père ?! protesta Hadès, l'air stupéfait.

- Non !

- Pourquoi donc ?! Tu as peur de constater que ton père n'a jamais été aussi proche avec Uubu qu'il ne l'a été avec toi !

- Peur de me laisser aller et de le tuer, tu veux dire ?! acheva Goten sur un ton catégorique.

Il déglutit alors, laissant paradoxalement Hadès dans l'allégresse la plus totale…

Sangoku et Uubu s'apprêtaient simultanément à combattre sous un air de déjà-vu dans un stade totalement acquis à la cause du saiyan qui avait acquis une côte de popularité incroyable dans l'Autre Monde. Le vainqueur de ce quart de finale affronterait celui opposant Végéta à Mario. Les deux saiyajins savaient maintenant que ce qui leur restait à faire pour se rencontrer pour une demi finale qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà explosive.

Sangoku était vêtu d'un kimono en toile dont le pantalon bleu marine allait de pair avec la veste bleue ciel qu'il portait. Il enfilait à présent deux bandeaux de poignets orangés. Quant à son jeune adversaire, il portait exactement la même tunique celle de Boo, faisant ressortir l'incroyable musculature pour un adolescent de quinze ans.

- Alors, prêt pour le combat de l'année ? lança Uubu, l'air défiant.

- Oui, ça va être pour toi le moyen de montrer au monde l'étendue de tes capacités, répondit Goku, serein.

- Et de montrer tes limites, affirma sèchement l'autre.

Les deux protagonistes s'observaient à présent dans ce splendide Stade Ouest de Paradise Island à l'étrange forme triangulaire. Les spectateurs étaient paradoxalement très près des combattants, ce qui conférait une nouvelle dimension au spectacle. Ce fut donc dans ces conditions survoltées que débuta la rencontre. Goku s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. Il put alors témoigner de l'incroyable chaleur qui régnait en ces lieux. Les yeux du saiyan se posèrent progressivement sur son adversaire. Il sentait en effet la puissance de son pupille augmenter inexorablement. Ce dernier avait appris à ne pas soutenir d'efforts pour concentrer son ki. Le vent commença à souffler sur la surface de combat, soulevant de fait la poussière due aux précédents combats. L'attention de Sangoku fléchit quelque peu lorsqu'il observa une aura transparente se matérialisa autour de son opposant. Uubu serra les poings, et ses cheveux en forme de crête, virevoltaient en contre sens. Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup plus pour qu'Uubu vienne à bout de son senseï. Il concentra alors un maximum de ki, provoquant un subit changement corporel en lui. Son corps devenait en effet à chaque seconde un peu plus épais. La phase d'observation était terminée. Il s'agissait pour Uubu d'attaquer inlassablement. Goku lui avait toujours répété que l'attaque constituait la meilleure des défenses. Il se rua donc immédiatement sur l'autre combattant qui s'était mis en position de défense. S'en suivit alors une lutte au corps à corps. Les deux protagonistes firent preuve d'une incroyable adresse, parant tour à tour l'attaque de l'autre. Goku put ainsi constater les immense progrès accomplis par son fougueux élève. En témoignait la technique du Déplacement Instantané qu'Uubu maîtrisait quasiment aussi bien que son maître. Elle ne lui pourtant pas d'éviter le magistral coup de genou que lui asséna son adversaire. Or, Uubu ne semblait pas aussi affecté qu'il n'y paraissait. Il riposta sans plus attendre d'un coup de poing circulaire puis d'une violente manchette. Uubu s'éleva alors encore un peu plus dans les cieux. Il projeta une boule d'énergie capable de détruire n'importe quelle étoile mais Sangoku parvint à la repousser d'une seule main. Le coup se perdit ainsi dans l'espace, provoquant la stupéfaction de son adversaire. Sangoku se rendit compte qu'il venait involontairement de déclarer la guerre à celui qu'il considérait comme son propre enfant. Uubu sourit, et tendit une main, perpendiculairement à son torse. Puis avec un cri assourdissant, il lança son propre rayon en direction de son opposant. Sangoku ne se fit pas prier et projeta simultanément son rayon. Les deux énergies se rencontrèrent, et l'explosion résultante illumina l'espace d'un instant le ciel.

Le combat reprit immédiatement. Il s'agissait en effet pour les deux guerriers de mettre le plus de rythme à combat…

Dans les gradins du stade, Piccolo, qui assistait au combat en compagnie de Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinan et Chaozu, venait de comprendre les motivations qui avaient poussé son vieil ami à élever Uubu. Il craignait malheureusement que Gohan et Goten ne les comprennent. En attendant, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ce jeune garçon était promis à un grand avenir. Piccolo avait de nombreuses fois eues l'occasion de le regarder se battre durant le tournoi, et il revoyait en lui Sangoku au temps de sa jeunesse.

- Vous pensez que Uubu peut gagner ?! lança Yamcha d'un ton solennel.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'avais jamais vu Sangoku aussi affûté physiquement, déclara Krillin, l'air incrédule.

- Oui en effet, rétorqua Piccolo, flegmatique. Cependant, je ne serais pas surpris si Uubu venait à bout de Sangoku.

- Il faudrait un véritable miracle, reprit Tenshinan, sournois. D'autant plus qu'en cas de victoire de victoire, Sangoku affronterait Végéta. Or, l'un comme l'autre attend ce moment depuis des lustres…

Uubu donnait une série rapide de coups de poing que Goku réussit néanmoins à contrer hormis le coup de pied qui lui atterrit dans le ventre. Goku en eut de fait le souffle coupé. Il lui fallait impérativement réagir. Uubu était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse appliquer la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place. Le saiyan fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut son opposant dans son dos. Goku descendit rapidement. Il leva la tête et vit son antagoniste le poursuivre. Le saiyan se retourna alors brusquement et lança deux boules de ki mais Uubu avait déjà tout prévu. Ce dernier se téléporta alors à quelques centimètres de son maître et lança deux morceaux de sa propre chair vers Goku. Etonné, celui-ci ne fut pas assez rapide pour réagir et vit son poignet gauche emprisonné par un lambeau de chair, et sa cheville par un autre.

Il était pris au piège, et ne pouvait donc plus bouger. Goku se demanda alors comment Uubu avait pu arracher un lambeau de sa propre peau sachant qu'il était un humain. Son attention fléchit considérablement lorsqu'il sentit les deux poings de l'autre combattant percuter son visage. Malgré sa puissance, il put percevoir un filet de sang s'échapper de ses tempes, et se laissa tomber au sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Or, Uubu le suivait et ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher. Il saisit donc par son habit puis de ses deux pieds réunis, il propulsa vers la zone ensablée qui bordait l'aire de combat. Sentant qu'il prenait peu à peu l'avantage sur son senseï, Uubu envoya une multitude de vagues kikoho en direction de sa victime, pensant que celle-ci était inconsciente. Il comprit néanmoins qu'elle n'était qu'une image résiduelle de son adversaire. Il coupa alors son élan, localisant Sangoku mais celui-ci était curieusement indétectable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente un courant d'air dans son dos. Uubu se retourna donc instinctivement, chose qu'avait anticipé Sangoku qui le frappa au dos. Le coup ne fut cependant pas assez puissant pour l'envoyer voltiger.

- Pas mal du tout mais je m'attendais à mieux !? lança Uubu, faussement déçu.

- C'est réciproque, répliqua l'autre, sinistre. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de gagner trop rapidement !

- Ou alors que tu n'en as pas les moyens !

- Tout joue contre toi, Uubu.

- Ah vraiment ?! C'est étrange mais je n'ai rien remarqué de tel…à croire que…

Sangoku se rendit compte que Uubu avait subitement disparu devant ses yeux. Il tenta alors de le localiser qu'un poing s'abattait dans ses côtes. Une boule de ki brûla ensuite le sommet de son crâne mais Sangoku n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il repartit ainsi à l'attaque, saisit fermement Uubu puis le fit basculer dans tous les sens avant de finalement le projeter au milieu des spectateurs. Il remarqua pourtant avec dédain qu'il ne l'avait balancé assez fort. Que lui arrivait t-il ? Pour une raison encore inconnue, il n'arrivait pas se libérer totalement. Sentant la rage le submerger, il projeta une vague déferlante qui aurait pu détruire facilement le stade mais Uubu parvint in extremis à former un incroyable bouclier d'énergie qui envoya l'attaque se perdre dans l'atmosphère. Fier de lui, le jeune adolescent ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de son adversaire. Le combat reprit ainsi de plus belle avec une intensité croissante.

Sangoku en avait le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son élève pouvait lui tenir tête après le rude entraînement subi. De même, ce dernier ne lui laissait pas la moindre seconde de répit de telle sorte que le saiyan ne pouvait réfléchir à quelconque stratégie.

Dans les tribunes, on se demandait lequel des deux protagonistes avait l'avantage. Seul le bruit des explosions pouvait renseigner sur le déroulement du combat pour les spectateurs dits ordinaires, à savoir ceux dont les sens n'étaient pas aussi développés comme ils en étaient pour Piccolo ou Kaioh. Les deux participants se déplaçaient en effet si rapidement qu'ils n'étaient plus perceptibles à l'œil nu, et on pouvait les voir au pris d'importants efforts de concentration.

Sangoku porta une série rapide de coups de poing mais son opposant riposta d'un coup de pied en impact fouetté. Ce dernier simula une onde de choc, qui rendit son aura rose excessivement puissante et propulsa Goku dans l'immense zone ensablée. Profitant du moment présent, Uubu s'éleva dans les cieux. Il réactiva son aura, préparant une attaque qui se voulait meurtrière. La paume de sa main se mit soudainement à luire d'une couleur grise tandis que Goku ne manifestait aucun signe de vie et que les secondes s'écoulaient. Puis d'un cri déchirant, la boule d'énergie convergea vers l'étendu de sable et y explosa provoquant un immense nuage de poussière.

La tension devenait palpable. Personne n'osait imaginer que le petit Uubu avait vaincu l'archi favori de la compétition…

- Allez Sangoku, je sais que tu es toujours vivant !! lança Uubu, enragé d'avoir raté son coup.

Comme pour répondre aux propos du gamin, une colonne de sable s'éleva brusquement, tutoyant paradoxalement les bottines rouges que portaient Uubu, sachant que ce dernier se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres de la terre ferme.

La silhouette de Sangoku devint alors décelable à mesure que la tempête de sable se calmait.

Les deux protagonistes se rejoignirent ensuite au centre du ring, se défiant du regard…

- Je savais qu'il en fallait plus pour te vaincre !! concéda Uubu, l'air dubitatif. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu montres enfin ton vrai visage !

- Entendu !!!

Le combat continuait donc pour le plus grand désarroi de Végéta, qui venait à l'instant de battre Mario. Il se qualifiait du même coup pour les demies finales, espérant du fond du cœur que son éternel rival le rejoindrait…


	15. Chapter 15

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 15 : UN AIR DE DEJA-VU - 2ème partie -_

Uubu contempla avec attention son adversaire. Celui-ci n'arborait plus cet incessant air nonchalant qui était le sien. Son regard était à présent froid, et aurait pu terrifier n'importe quel adversaire hormis Uubu. Il connaissait l'homme qui lui faisait face, et savait que celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de le contrarier.

C'est alors que dans cette ambiance pesante, Goku se jeta sur son jeune pupille, pris au dépourvu. Par conséquent, il ne put se protéger de l'uppercut qui le cueillit à la mâchoire ni du rayon d'énergie qui fusait à toute vitesse vers lui. Celui-ci, déchirant l'air en quelques nanosecondes, le transperça de part et d'autre de son front, lui arrachant également quelques cris de douleur ainsi qu'un surplus d'agacement. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que son senseï serait aussi violent avec lui. Uubu se concentra presque aussitôt, sachant que la moindre seconde d'égarement lui serait fatale. Il fut néanmoins impuissant lorsqu'un pied le percuta au visage, l'expédiant à l'autre extrémité du tatami.

- Tu vas me le payer, bafouilla Uubu, gisant sur le sol.

- Balivernes !! Alors, tu veux toujours combattre ?!

- Je ne suis pas un lâche !! rugit l'autre, mortifié.

Dans un nouveau cri déchirant, Uubu parvint à se relever. Il s'élança en direction de son maître, lequel gardait tous ses sens en éveil, poings serrés tandis que l'énergie d'Uubu se mettait à croître au même titre que l'éclat de l'aura qui crépitait autour de son corps.

Il ne lui avait pas semblé avoir cessé de regarder Uubu une seule seconde. Or, il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Le saiyan sentit un léger courant d'air, qui lui indiqua la présence de l'autre combattant. Il lança ainsi son coude en arrière bloquant le genou de son adversaire qui lui aurait sûrement brisé quelques côtes puis il virevolta aussitôt. Sangoku dégaina alors une panoplie de coups de pied tous aussi surpuissant les uns que les autres que son opposant ne put éviter en dépit de ses efforts.

Uubu fut en conséquence entraîné dans une longue chute violente qui semblait se terminer dans le tatami fissurant. C'était cependant sans compter sur les réflexes du jeune garçon qui se matérialisa de justesse derrière Sangoku. Il projeta alors de des deux index deux rayons de ki que son adversaire esquissa non sans mal. Uubu fixa un instant ce dernier comme s'il s'attendait à une manœuvre douteuse de sa part mais il n'en fit étonnamment rien. Au contraire, le saiyan attendit qu'il attaque en premier pour engager une nouvelle lutte au corps à corps. Uubu avait appris à connaître le saiyan. Il savait ainsi que celui-ci adoptait la stratégie suivante : observer pour mieux attaquer. Il s'agissait donc pour Uubu le jeune adolescent de prendre son opposant à son propre jeu…

Les deux protagonistes attaquaient avec une telle fougue et si rapidement que leurs coups atteignaient rarement leur cible. Cette lutte témoignait de leur engagement et de leur envie de ne céder pas la moindre parcelle de terrain à l'autre.

Inconsciemment, Goku augmentait inlassablement la vitesse de ses coups, ce qui peu à peu produisait son effet et désemparait donc son adversaire. Ce dernier encaissa ainsi une magistral vague d'énergie. Sous l'effet croissant de la douleur, Uubu manqua d'attention, ce qui profita au guerrier saiyajin qui régénéra une boule de ki dans la paume de ses chacune des mains et la lança avec hargne dans le dos de son protégé, désorienté. Celui-ci fut littéralement baladé dans tous les sens avant de s'écraser sous une pile de pierres. Son calvaire n'était pourtant pas prêt de s'achever puisqu'une rafale de vagues kikoho explosa sur le corps recroquevillé d'Uubu provoquant un énorme tremblement. Sangoku, lui-même surpris de son efficacité et de sa précision, se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'était pas allé trop fort avec lui. On au lieu de sentir l'énergie du terrien atteindre un niveau proche de zéro, il la sentit s'élever et atteindre un niveau incroyable qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un tourbillon de poussière et de pierres réduites en poudre se suréleva au milieu d'une colonne d'énergie surpuissante dirigé tout droit vers le saiyan. Il l'effleura de quelques centimètres, et alors qu'il s'essuyait le sang coulant près de son cou et reprenait ses esprits, Uubu en profita pour remonter en altitude. Il s'immobilisa devant son maître.

Sa peau était consumée, des contusions se dessinant sur son visage. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne paraissait pas ressentir de douleur, contrairement à ce que pensait Sangoku. Une aura rose entourait son corps, des étincelles y pétillant, faisant ressortir les reliefs découpés des muscles saillants du garçon. Ses yeux perçant fixaient Sangoku d'un regard froid, qui provoqua en lui un léger frisson.

- Tu es coriace Uubu, tu sais !?

- Et toi vexant à force de me complimenter toutes les trois secondes !

Sans crier gare, Sangoku se rua sur son antagoniste qui l'envoya voltiger d'un simple revers de la main devant l'air médusé de Krillin…

Le combat faisait rage entre Sangoku et Uubu. Des deux combattants, Sangoku était incontestablement le plus mal en point. L'attestaient les nombreuses coupures et autres stigmates qu'il avait en plus de celles due aux précédents combats, et de sa tenue déchirée en plusieurs coins de telle sorte que sa veste en toile tomba subitement. Le saiyan s'était fait surprendre à de multiples reprises par la rapidité d'exécution de son ancien élève. Il était de surcroît très puissant et ne baissait jamais sa garde. Enfin, il semblait disposer de réserves d'énergie inépuisables au contraire de Sangoku, qui se sentait faiblir.

Le combat fut momentanément rompu lorsque Uubu fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de distance suite à un coup de genou remontant rageur du guerrier saiyan.

- Je te félicite, commença Uubu serein. Peu d'adversaires ne m'ont tenu tête aussi longtemps, mais tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer, tu sais !?

Sangoku ne préféra pas répondre à ce jeu de la provocation qu'il avait lui-même appris à Uubu, et préféra de fait se concentrer une fois de plus. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Uubu. Voyant que le combat était figé, Sangoku décida de passer à l'offensive, et serra les poings. Puis un instant plus tard, son aura dorée se réactiva et augmenta de taille. Elle devint alors brusquement foncée au point d'atteindre une couleur rougeoyante.

Sangoku préparait quelque chose, pensa Oob.

Il avait crû pouvoir le battre aisément mais il s'était lourdement trompé, d'autant plus qu'une place en demi-finale contre Végéta était en jeu. Il ne savait pratiquement rien à son sujet. Il se rappela néanmoins que Sangoku lui avait dit qu'ils étaient rivaux depuis des années mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu combattre en combat singulier. Maintenant que Goku en avait l'occasion, il se doutait bien qu'il ferait tout pour remporter la victoire.

L'aura de Sangoku devint toute rouge tandis qu'il sentait sa force de combat s'accroître…

- KAIOHKEN X 300 !!!! cria le saiyan.

Il dévala aussitôt les dix mètres de hauteur qui les séparaient, et une fois arrivé à proximité de lui, il porta son poing gauche à sa joue avant d'effectuer un mouvement de balayage avec son pied gauche, lequel cloua littéralement son adversaire au sol. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à cela, il était extrêmement surpris de la technique inédite du saiyan. Il ne l'avait en effet jamais vu utiliser cette fameuse technique du Kaiohken contre lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Uubu vit l'autre combattant projeter une boule d'énergie droit sur lui mais rapide comme l'éclair, il mit ses mains en avant et se protégea de l'attaque qu'il ne put éviter, ni dévier la trajectoire. La boule d'énergie explosa et il voltigea. Tout ce passait comme Sangoku l'avait désiré. Ce dernier put enchaîner son opposant d'une série de coups de poing salvateurs avant de lancer une nouvelle sphère de ki qui explosa à bout portant puis une autre.

Uubu, déjà ébloui par la première explosion, ne put rien faire pour empêcher le missile de l'atteindre. Idem lorsqu'il tenta de s'empêcher d'être entraîné dans la course du dénommée Kakarotto. Une course qui se termina dans le sable, empêchant de fait la boule de faire vibrer le stade.

Sangoku flottait dans les airs, haletant à présent. Il avait utilisé le Kaiohken multiplié par trois cent après un rude combat livré ce matin pour le compte des huitièmes de finale. De plus, il sentait toujours l'énergie d'Uubu.

Son aura rougeoyante craquait autour de ses muscles tandis qu'une autre détonation retentit au point d'impact. Son adversaire apparut du nuage de poussière lorsque celui-ci se déposa. Il tendit sa main vers Sangoku. Elle commença à luire d'une couleur rose avant d'être projeté suite à un cri assourdissant. La boule de ki atteignit Sangoku à l'estomac si violemment qu'il tomba aussitôt telle une feuille morte en saison d'automne. Sans plus attendre, un rayon translucide fusa de l'index de Goku, renvoyant son antagoniste s'écraser sur le toit du stade. C'est alors que Goku se remémora les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à participer à ce tournoi : montrer une dernière fois qu'il était bel et bien le numéro un. En effet, ce tournoi devait être le dernier. Il était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait se retirer du combat. Par conséquent, il était tout simplement inenvisageable de quitter le monde du combat sur une défaite. Dans un surplus de motivation, il défia alors du regard Uubu, face à lui, dont la mine était dévisagée par une expression de panique. En effet, durant sa réflexion, le saiyan n'avait eu de cesse d'encaisser des sphères d'énergie. Or, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Qu'importe, il était de mettre fin au combat. C'est alors qu'une aura dorée puissamment chargée en électricité se matérialisa autour des énormes muscles de Sangoku. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent d'un coup et prirent une teinte dorée et à la fois foncée. D'un puissant kiaï, le saiyan laissa éclater son énergie dans une explosion de lumière. Il venait à l'instant de passer au mode Super Saiyan deux pour la plus grande satisfaction de Végéta. Ce dernier venait d'apparaître dans le stade après sa victoire sur le jeune Mario lors d'un combat épique.

Plus rien ne semblait pourvoir empêcher son compatriote de le rejoindre en demi finale…

_Il est inutile de fuir ses faiblesses. Il faut les affronter ou périr. Et quitte à les affronter, autant le faire tout de suite et aussi directement que possible... _


	16. Chapter 16

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 16: UN AIR DE DEJA VU – 3ème Partie - _

Uubu savait pertinemment que le _Senshi Z_ ne l'appréciait pas autant que son senseï. De même, il était fort probable que les proches de son maître ne prennent pas au sérieux les éloges de ce dernier quant à son potentiel. Il se devait ainsi de leur faire la plus grande impression qui soit. Il se cambra ainsi légèrement et poussa ce fameux cri qui annonçait la libération du ki. Sa force qui décroissait progressivement, augmenta alors en flèche. Une aura rose bonbon se matérialisa autour des muscles, des veines faisant leur apparition sur son visage ainsi que des éclairs sporadiques, lesquels se déplaçaient autour de lui.

Il sentait ses muscles augmenter de volume, se durcir alors que son corps se modifiait lui aussi, devenant plus grand et mieux proportionné. Il doutait néanmoins de pouvoir vaincre Sangoku ainsi. Il en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il lâcha son énergie. La région ouest et les alentours se mirent à vibrer tandis que le stade était envahi de lumière à tel point qu'il devint impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit durant quelques secondes.

Uubu redressa lentement la tête. Le flot d'énergie faisait mourir de terreur les cinq cent mille spectateurs y compris le plus fier de tous Végéta, qui ne soupçonnait pas un tel pouvoir.

Les cheveux d'Uubu s'ébouriffaient sous la pression de l'inimaginable aura que contenait son corps : c'était une véritable pluie d'énergie qui s'abattait en ce jour. Le jeune garçon déployait en ce moment toute son énergie pour tenter de repousser Sangoku. Or, celui-ci ne semblait nullement affecté. Puis après un cri assourdissant, l'énergie se dissipa brusquement.

Un gigantesque cratère était imprimé dans le toit et le remplaçait à présent. Une fois cette transformation terminée, Sangoku put constater que son pupille avait grandi d'une huitaine de centimètres. De même, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus bridés, et n'avaient jamais semblé aussi noirs. _Il était indéniablement la réincarnation de Majin Buu. _

- Nous voici plus que jamais à égalité ! lança Uubu, imperturbable.

- Soit. Mais figure-toi que ce n'est pas toujours le plus puissant qui remporte la victoire !!

Uubu se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête. Instantanément, une boule d'énergie blanchâtre au contour rose apparut d'entre ses mains, et il la projeta de toutes ses forces vers son adversaire. Sangoku monta en l'air. Il s'aperçut néanmoins que la boule d'énergie comptait le suivre. Il prit donc l'initiative de s'arrêter et écarta les bras au maximum, créant une barrière d'énergie.

La boule de ki l'atteint malheureusement, et explosa. Un nouveau soleil apparut dans le ciel pendant quelques minutes. La lueur ne se dissipa pourtant pas.

Pendant ce temps, Uubu, déchaîné, lançait à toute allure des boules d'énergie toutes aussi surpuissantes les unes que les autres vers Sangoku, qui les évitèrent, non sans mal. Uubu était cependant comme infatigable. Par conséquent, il projetait ses boules de ki de plus en plus vite et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'arrêter de sitôt au grand dam de Sangoku. Les incessantes sphères d'énergie lancés par le jeune homme créaient de nombreux tremblements de terre sous l'impact des coups. Puis contre toute attente, il s'arrêta net. Uubu était pourtant loin d'être éprouvé. Il chercha du regard son adversaire, qui apparut dans les gradins, en garde. Puis dans une simultanéité parfaite, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Uubu lança son adversaire en l'air mais Sangoku tira un rayon de son index qui traversa la joue droite de l'autre guerrier. Un instant plus tard, Uubu atterrit sur la trajectoire de Sangoku, et lui planta son bras dans les côtes mais son maître ne ressentit aucune douleur et riposta avec une frappe du bas - de la paume de la main - dans le visage, précédant un coup de tête asséné au niveau de la nuque.

Uubu s'écrasa face contre terre, manquant de tomber dans l'immense fossé qui s'était formé.

- Tu es fichu, Uubu ! lança Sangoku, le regard impitoyable.

- On va voir ça ! rugit-il en se relevant.

Immédiatement sur pieds, Uubu s'élança mais au même moment, Sangoku réactiva son aura, la rendant incroyablement puissante, laquelle simula une onde de choc repoussant l'autre combattant en arrière. Il tendit ensuite l'une de ses mains, qui luisait d'une lumière bleue pâle. Un rayon s'échappa de la paume de sa main.

Uubu n'avait eu pas le temps de réagir, et savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Le rayon de ki se figea soudainement puis poursuivit sa route, atteignant sa cible. Sangoku n'en avait toutefois pas fini avec Uubu : il était disposé à le martyriser pendant quelques temps. Il se matérialisa de fait en une fraction de secondes derrière son opposant, lui fracturant les côtes grâce à son genou droit. Le saiyan continua son effort, ignorant le piège que lui tendait son jeune opposant. Ce dernier attendit en effet que son senseï soit à sa proximité pour projeter un rayon fluorescent. Sangoku s'écarta in extremis de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Il constata néanmoins avec surprise que l'un de ses bandeaux de poignets était recouvert de chocolat. Le saiyan n'avait jamais pensé que Uubu s'appropriait l'attaque de Majin Buu. Sangoku fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il dut s'employer à nouveau, et ainsi esquiver une vague kikoho mais le poing de son pupille le cueillit brutalement à la mâchoire. Uubu le saisit encore à la gorge puis l'expédia au loin d'un magnifique coup de pied circulaire.

Uubu s'apprêtait à effectuer une attaque mortelle. En conséquence, il activa son aura tout en émettant un nouveau cri strident. Deux étincelles apparurent rapidement sur chacune des paumes de ses mains avant de finalement devenir deux énormes vagues kikoho. Dans un sentiment d'euphorie, il lança ses mains en avant.

Les deux boules de ki convergèrent vers Sangoku tandis que Uubu jubilait de plus en plus expressivement, sûr de sa victoire. Il était cependant tombé à pieds joints dans le piège tendu. En effet, Sangoku avait créé sa propre image résiduelle alors que l'attaque énergétique explosait au milieu du stade, le secouant intensément. Uubu essaya ensuite de localiser son antagoniste. Il détecta alors sa présence sur le toit du stade. Sangoku devait sûrement rassembler ses esprits. Il s'apprêtait alors à se matérialiser auprès du saiyan lorsqu'il sentit deux faibles faisceaux d'énergie se diriger vers lui. Uubu éclata alors de rire. Sangoku ne viendrait pas à bout de lui avec cette faible attaque. Il se laissa ainsi toucher volontairement à l'estomac. Fier de lui, il s'apprêta à repartir à l'abordage lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus se mouvoir. Il devait sûrement rêver. Son songe prit une toute autre dimension lorsque Goku apparut soudainement face à lui.

- J'ai utilisé la technique de Tortue Géniale : _Namabidabutsu._ Il s'en est servi contre moi il y a des décennies. Cette technique te paralyse l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Quoi ?!

- Surpris ?! T'as perdu, Uubu !! protesta Goku dans une expression de satisfaction.

Le guerrier saiyan s'apprêta de fait à projeter son ultime attaque lorsque du corps d'Uubu, s'échappèrent plusieurs milliers d'étoiles luminescentes, convergeant ensuite vers Goku dont l'énergie s'enflamma et lui semblait instable.

Mon corps me semble lourd, je ne peux pas soulever mes jambes, et mes bras sont si durs, pensa Goku.

Les étoiles se mirent ensuit à éclater dans toutes les directions sur le corps endolori du saiyan. Plus surprenant, ce dernier vit alors ses membres bouger mais ils s'avérèrent incontrôlables si bien qu'il se mit en tête qu'il n'était désormais plus maître de son corps. Cette hypothèse se révéla véridique lorsqu'il vit son opposant s'agiter dans tous les sens, et dont les doigts ne cessaient de fendre l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon corps ? interrogea Goku à mi-voix.

- J'ai insufflé en toi mon énergie, ce qui l'a rendu instable, et ton corps immaîtrisable.

A ces mots, Goku observa avec effroi son propre poing s'abattre dans son visage puis un coude lui briser la mâchoire. Que lui arrivait t-il ? Quoi qu'il en fut à cet instant, il devait de se rependre. En effet, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'immesurable flot d'énergie qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

Dans une hypothétique tentative de survie, il fit appel à une technique qu'il espérait salvatrice :

- _Kaiohken X 600_ !! s'écria t-il

C'est alors que le corps du saiyan se mit à alors scintiller d'une couleur rouge foncé. Goku se concentra alors et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Une chaleur à l'état brut semblait se lover dans son cœur. Sur cette attaque, se jouerait en effet l'issue du combat. Il ressentait paradoxalement un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir comme pour la toute première fois. Il émit une dernière fois un puissant_ kïai_. De toutes parts, apparurent ensuite des pastilles de lumières qui retentirent. On aurait dit comme que la région s'apprêtait progressivement à exploser dans un fracas qui se révélerait assourdissant. Quant à Uubu, il s'approcha et tenta d'attraper une des perles de lumières. Celle-ci le traversa, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, aspirant encore lui un immense partie de son pouvoir.

- Que fais-tu ?lui hurla Uubu.

Goku lui souriait, yeux clos, et tendit une main vers le ciel pour y accumuler la force qui émergeait de partout. Les gerbes de lumières sombres émergèrent subitement et foncèrent vers Uubu, avides de son pouvoir et de sa vie.

- Kaioh-Ken, délivre-moi toute ta puissance !! cria Goku.

Auréole d'une incroyable aura rouge, il fonça vers Uubu, tétanisé. Il posa alors sa main enflammée sur son visage, le calcinant progressivement. Goku le saisit un instant plus tard à la gorge, et le roua de multiples coups de poing et de coups de pied, avant de reculer pour mieux préparer la prodigieuse attaque. Sangoku brandit alors son poing iridescent puis le lança en avant. De celui-ci, jaillit un dragon doré, qui perfora alors - successivement – en plusieurs endroits le corps de son adversaire. Une colonne de ki s'éleva, transperçant de part et d'autre le corps d'Uubu dans une détonation fulgurante.

En d'autres termes, c'en étaient finies des chances de victoire du jeune terrien. Goku avait remporté au bout du suspense ce combat piège mais néanmoins mémorable.

A la nuit tombante, un homme méditait seul, assis en tailleur, le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre. De toute sa vie, Végéta ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. De surcroît, l'incroyable dilemme auquel il était confronté lui faisait expérimenter un sentiment de solitude sans précédent. Apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Shibito.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-il d'un ton abrupt. Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de te balader seul dans les environs.

- Tu es ici pourquoi : pour me faire la morale ? protesta Végéta, piqué au vif.

- Non, mais la mission que nous t'avons chargé d'accomplir s'éternise.

- Oui, mais…enfin, balbutia Végéta, tuer mon fils…c'est la pire chose que l'on puisse me demander de faire. C'est…

- Qu'importe, l'interrompit Shibito d'un ton brusque, si avant la fin du tournoi, l'Hôte n'est pas mort, c'est toi qui mourras…

Terrifié, le teint livide, Végéta se releva comme en signe de protestation mais Shibito disparut soudainement. Le saiyan se laissa retomber au sol, impuissant, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à la blessure au crâne qui venait de se rouvrir. Que faire ??


	17. Chapter 17

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 17: LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPETE_

Nous sommes au soir du cinquième jour du Tournoi Millénaire. Les affiches des demies finales n'avaient ainsi plus de secrets pour personne. Elles opposeraient d'une part Goku à Végéta, respectifs vainqueurs d'Uubu et de Mario -et Miraï Trunks à Gohan, venus à bout de Paihkuan pour le premier et d'Amelda pour le second.

Toute la foule ici présente à Paradise Island dormait paisiblement, espérant que la journée de demain serait aussi palpitante que la précédente. Elle ignorait cependant qu'une menace bien plus dangereuse que les précédentes, était sur le point d'éclater au grand jour.

_L'univers paraît étrangement bien ordonné, on le voit à la régularité du mouvement des étoiles, de la rotation de la terre, du passage des saisons. Mais la vie humaine est l'expression même du chaos. Chaque personne tente de faire valoir ses droits, d'imposer sa volonté et ses sentiments sans comprendre ce qui fait avancer les autres, ni ce qui l'a fait avancer elle-même…_

Deux hommes erraient dans les environs de l'immense mais non mois moins somptueux parc qui menait au Stade Central. L'un d'eux se trouvait être l'un des derniers participants en lice. Il s'agissait en effet de Miraï Trunks. Il discutait maintenant depuis deux longues heures avec Dartas. Ce dernier était supposé lui parler de sa prochaine mission en tant qu'Avatar mais il en était réalité tout autre. Il s'agissait en fait d'influencer le jugement de Trunks pour l'utiliser à des fins personnels…

- Dartas, toi qui connais tout sur tout, tu pourrais me parler des boules de cristal ? interrogea Trunks, songeur.

- Pourquoi donc ? reprit l'autre, interloqué. Finalement, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller de coucher. Le soleil n'est pas loin de se lever, tu sais ?!

- Oui, mais avant j'aimerais que tu me parles des dragon balls. Tu m'as dit qu'il faudrait un jour les détruire mais je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison ?

Le visage de Dartas s'obscurcit brusquement, laissant apparaître un visage blafard et sombre :

****

- **_Les dragon_****_ balls ont été créés quelques siècles après la création de l'Univers. Les planètes aussitôt créées, le Créateur décida de placer sur les différentes planètes des entités qui veilleraient à leur bon fonctionnement. Sur Terre, fut choisi un Avatar. Celui-ci ne maîtrisait cependant pas ses pouvoirs. Ainsi obnubilé par sa formation, il délaissa quelque peu sa fonction de Dieu. Il prit cependant la décision de créer des dragon balls censées réaliser le souhait de celui qui les posséderait. C'était en quelque sorte une récompense avant l'heure. Il faudrait néanmoins que leur propriétaire provisoire n'invoque leur dragon sacré Shenron que l'Avatar avait formé. Shenron était supposé avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que son Créateur. Or, en développant sur Terre ses pouvoirs d'Avatar, Akmès ignorait que le Dragon sacré se les approprierait. Il avait également négligé le fait qu'au fil du temps, ces boules de cristal se révéleraient être sources de conflits, et qu'elles seraient souvent utilisées pour assouvir une vengeance ou des rêves allant à l'encontre de l'éthique telle que l'obtention de la vie éternelle ou la ressuscitation d'untel. Akmès perdait progressivement la situation, qui ne cessait d'empirer. L'Equilibre Cosmique des choses était alors bouleversé, ce qui irritait fortement les Anges de la Mort. Ces derniers ont proposé au Grand Créateur d'intervenir mais celui-ci a refusé, sur que Akmès parviendrait à s'extirper de cette situation. Les Anges de la Mort en décidèrent autrement, et vinrent au secours du Dieu de la Terre. Selon eux, à chaque fois les boules de cristal étaient utilisées, elles se chargeaient d'énergie négative, qui lorsqu'elles atteindraient leur paroxysme déclencheraient la Fin du Monde. La seule issue consistait alors à les supprimer. En vain. Lorsque les Anges de la Mort, connus sous le nom de Balances, voulurent les détruire, le dragon se révolta alors, mettant à sang et sec la Terre. Ses pouvoirs étaient tels qu'il vint seul à bout des neufs Anges de la Mort. Akmès, l'Avatar, se résolut ainsi à combattre le Dragon Sacré dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, et parvint à le vaincre. Affaibli, il ne put revenir dans l'Univers avant le délai imparti. Quant au Grand Créateur, il revint sur sa décision et plaça trois nouvelles entités sur Terre : Popo, Karine et Seito, nouveau Dieu. Entre-temps, il modifia quasiment tout le règlement de l'Autre Monde. Les Anges de la Mort furent ainsi quasiment bannis de l'Autre Monde tandis que les Avatars étaient totalement laissés pour compte. Depuis ce jour, Balances et Avatars se détestent cordialement, et ne manquent jamais une occasion de le prouver. Dans le même temps, Seito créa de nouvelles dragon balls à la mesure de ses pouvoirs, et jusqu'à présent, aucun cataclysme semblable à celui qui s'est autrefois produit n'a eu lieu_**. **_Mais rien ne dit que les boules de cristal ne provoqueront pas l'Apocalypse comme le prédisaient les Anges de la Mort d'antan… _**

- Intéressant, reprit Trunks, captivé.

- Soit ! En attendant, j'aimerais que tu me ramènes ici même les sept boules de cristal.

- Quoi ? Tu dois sûrement plaisanter ?!

- Moi ?! Plaisanter ?! répliqua avec froideur Dartas.

- C'est impossible !! Ce serait aller contre mes principes…et puis…je connais Dendé depuis maintenant quelques années maintenant !!

- Je n'ai que faire de tes réflexions !! rugit Dartas, excédé. Souviens-toi la raison pour laquelle tu as été choisi pour être un Avatar !!

- Choisi ?! Vous voulez dire imposer de force. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix !!

- Tu dois accomplir ton destin. On a besoin de ton pouvoir !!! Souviens-toi pourquoi on se combat : servir une cause juste et noble…et tu sais par quoi cela passe.

- Je le sais, mais tout ce que je veux c'est donner un avenir à mon peuple, voilà la raison pour laquelle jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai pas trahi !!

- Les humains ?! l'interrompit Dartas de façon laconique. Tu sais alors ce que tu dois faire.

Trunks tenta de répondre mais quelque chose au profond de son corps lui l'en dissuadait. Il se résolut alors à exécuter les ordres de l'Avatar, pourtant convaincu que son acte aurait des répercussions beaucoup plus graves que ne voulait le croire Dartas.

Le guerrier demi saiyan disparut aussitôt, laissant Dartas dans la satisfaction la plus totale. Ce dernier fut néanmoins interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit subitement apparaître Gohan. Que faisait t-il ?! Paniqué comme jamais, il espérait que celui-ci n'avait rien entendu de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le nouvel _Avatar._

- Salut Sangohan, lâcha t-il, l'air abasourdi.

- Vous devez être Dartas ?! reprit le guerrier métissé nullement impressionné. C'est étonnant qu'un guerrier aussi assidu et mystérieux tel que vous ait pu échouer au stade des huitièmes de finale.

- Comme quoi il ne faut jurer de rien. Mais que fais-tu ici ?! l'interrogea Dartas, l'air dubitatif.

- Je cherchais Trunks. J'ai ressenti sa présence à tes côtés, et je suis ainsi venu à sa rencontre.

- Je croyais pourtant que vous vous étiez promis de ne pas vous parler avant votre combat !

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Crois-tu pouvoir le vaincre ?! coupa brusquement Dartas.

- Euh…

Sangohan s'apprêta à répondre mais Trunks réapparut alors, confus. Il tenait en effet dans une somptueuse sacoche en argent les dragon balls. Or, il ne s'était pas attendu à la subite venue de Gohan. Trunks tenta ainsi dissimuler la sacoche. Or, celle-ci était beaucoup trop imposante pour ne pas être remarquée de tous y compris de l'œil intéressé de son ami.

- Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda soudainement Trunks, gêné.

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question, reprit Gohan, sceptique.

- Quoi moi ?! Rien du tout.

- Tiens donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ce sac ?! interrogea l'autre demi saiyan, l'air perplexe. Tu me le passes ?!

Les regards de Dartas et de Trunks plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient pris au piège. Une goutte de sueur perla alors sur la tempe de Trunks. Que faire ?! Il se résolut donc à tendre la sacoche à son ami. Celui-ci l'ouvrit alors, et y découvrit une multitude de gâteaux, provoquant une once de satisfaction chez Dartas néanmoins teinté d'anxiété. Trunks avait en effet dupliqué une sacoche semblable à celle que contenait les boules de cristal au moment où il tendit la musette. La véritable sacoche fut glissée à Dartas qui s'empara et prit soin de diminuer son format pour mieux la dissimuler.

Sangohan ne paraissait cependant pas convaincu. Il avait la nette sensation qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Trunks.

- Je ne te caches rien, rétorqua celui-ci, l'air sinistre.

- J'ai appris à te connaître, et je pourrais jurer que si ! Tu ne dis pas la vérité !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?!

- Tu agis étrangement depuis le début de la compétition.

Trunks s'apprêta à répondre mais son mentor leva la main comme pour lui indiquer le silence. Pourtant, il se refusait à mentir à son ami. Sentant qu'il perdait progressivement le contrôle de la situation, Dartas déglutit. Il savait qu'il pourrait le regretter mais rien ne semblait empêcher Trunks de révéler à Sangohan ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

- J'ai changé !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répliqua Gohan d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je suis un…un…

- Quoi Trunks ?!

- Non, dis-le moi. Ton secret sera bien gardé ! Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Voilà je suis un A…un A… Tiens papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! interrogea subitement Trunks, l'air déconcerté.

Végéta avait également fait son apparition au milieu de ce vaste et sublime parc. Il semblait fatigué et angoissé comme jamais. Il avait contré son gré fait la promesse de tuer son fils avant le terme du Tournoi Millénaire. Or, il se sentait inlassablement impuissant devant cette situation, et éprouvait les pires difficultés à faire bonne figure devant ses proches.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour sortir ! rugit Végéta, l'air éreinté. Mais pour ton information, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil notamment. Alors, je suis venu m'entraîner, mettant au point une stratégie infaillible pour remporter la victoire contre Kakarotto.

- Ah vraiment ?! reprit Gohan, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pouffer de rire.

- Mais de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?!

- Oui, continue ! acquiesça Gohan d'un ton abrupt.

La mine enjouée de Trunks se transforma soudainement en un visage pâle, comme dénoué d'expression. Il ne pouvait révéler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Gohan et Végéta se montreraient peut-être compréhensifs mais il se devait les protéger. Il n'était en aucun cas question de les impliquer dans sa terrible mission. Trunks finit alors par lâcher dans une voix tremblotante :

- Goten est un Ange de la Mort !!

**_Goten, Je suis là. L'Avatar m'a ouvert le passage. Je pourrai ainsi m'octroyer très bientôt tes pouvoirs. _**

**_Non Goten, le temps où on ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sortir de la Zone Interdite est révolu, grâce à Trunks. J'ai pu ainsi détruire le Monde Inférieur dont fait partie la Terre. Tous ces petits terriens ont été tour après tour réduits en lambeaux de chair. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas recevoir le même sort…et plus vite que tu ne le croies ! Avant même de t'en rendre compte, tu seras mien. _**

**_Imbécile que tu es, tu as préféré rejoindre la Mort mais tu ignores cependant que les ténèbres sont éternelles… _**

****

Aveuglé, agonisant, tout son corps attendant la mort au bord du précipice infini, Goten sentit la créature parler à nouveau à travers lui :

- _BANKAI NO KEKKAI!! _

Sangoten se réveilla brusquement, allongé sur le ventre, la respiration saccadée.

Il s'était éveillé suite à un rêve particulièrement saisissant. Ainsi, il se souvenait de la netteté de l'intense impression de chaleur et de noir qui l'avait submergée en plus de l'impersonnelle présence qu'il avait ressenti.

_Sangoten venait de faire connaissance avec l'Empereur du Mal._

A ne pas douter, il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt…


	18. Chapter 18

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 18: MEILLEURS AMIS, MEILLEURS ADVERSAIRES - (1ère Partie) -_

Nous sommes le dernier jour de la dixième édition du _Tournoi Millénaire_. C'était donc aujourd'hui que l'on était censé savoir lequel des quatre participants restants serait couronné comme étant le meilleur combattant du millénaire écoulé. Il en était malheureusement écrit autrement, et les prochaines heures en seraient la preuve vivante…

_Le Mal frappe toujours là où on ne l'y attend pas_. Cette idée se révélerait plus vraie que jamais…

La tension était à son comble, qui plus est après les révélations surprenantes de Miraï Trunks la veille au soir. Gohan et Végéta avaient cependant préféré garder le silence. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas perturber leurs proches. Enfin, ils considéraient que si Goten n'avait jamais fait mention de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour un tel aveu.

Le petit déjeuner fut tendu entre les quatre protagonistes qui n'échangèrent aucun mot si ce n'était de brefs regards. Ils se contentèrent d'engloutir les énormes quantités de mets proposées dans un silence de plomb, à en faire frémir plus d'un.

Aucun des quatre saiyans ne désirait parler. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il se tramait dans leur dos mais ils avaient un même sentiment : une grande menace planait au dessus de têtes innocentes. Il apparaissait alors clairement que les demi finalistes étaient loin d'être dans des conditions optimales à quelques heures de leur combat respectif mais le tournoi devait continuer.

Et ce fut dans cette étrange atmosphère que se déroula la première demi finale entre Sangohan et Miraï Trunks.

Le cadet des deux demi saiyan fut le premier à entrer sur le ring sous une multitude d'applaudissements.

Il était vêtu d'un kimono en tissu composé d'un pantalon en toile d'une couleur gris acier, d'une veste noire, d'une paire de bottes montantes de la même couleur, accompagné d'une ceinture blanche, de bandeaux de poignets bleu-vert et d'un bandana d'une couleur identique, attaché par-dessous ses longs cheveux. Il avait par ailleurs gardé son apparence de Super Saiyan depuis son quart de finale. Enfin, il déposa près de la terrasse des Kaiohshin l'épée que lui avait donnée Piccolo. Il était quasi-certain de ne pas avoir à s'en servir mais prudence était néanmoins de mise.

Puis vint le tour de Miraï Trunks, - accueilli lui aussi par une foule en délire -, de faire son entrée dans ce Stade Est de Paradise Island dont l'ambiance semblait être à son paroxysme.

Le fils de Végéta portait la même tenue que son père avait précédemment porté, à savoir un jogging rouge dans ses bottes montantes noires et rouges, un singlet rouge moulant et une paire de gants blanches en cuir à la mode saiyanne, les cheveux attachés par un élastique. Il prit également soin de lancer son épée sur celle de Gohan comme pour l'irriter.

- Bonne chance messieurs. Et que le meilleur gagne ! s'exclama le speaker de la rencontre en leur adressant un sourire bienveillant.

- Merci, reprirent t-ils d'une même voix.

- Bon, ça va être à nous de jouer ! lança Miraï Trunks en ajustant ses gants.

- Oui, acquiesça l'autre. On va offrir à tous ces spectateurs le plus beau combat de leur vie.

- Exactement.

- Mais ensuite promet moi de tout me dire !!

- Comment ça ?! répondit Trunks, interloqué.

- Tu as changé. Je ne saurai dire quand puisque j'ai passé les quatre derniers mois avec toi. Je peux pourtant affirmer avec certitude que tu n'es plus le même. Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux !

- Mais…mais, balbutia Trunks, je..

- Ose me regarder dans les yeux, et dis-moi le contraire !! Tu es en danger. Nous le sommes tous. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à risquer ta vie !!

- Tu as raison ! Mais…on verra ça après le combat ! Je t'en fais la promesse.

- T'as intérêt ! rugit Gohan d'un ton abrupt. Et maintenant battons-nous !!!

Le combat commença enfin.

Les deux _demi saiyans_ se téléportèrent aussitôt avant de réapparaître un instant plus tard quelques vingtaines de mètres au-dessus du ring. Un combat au corps à corps s'en suivit alors. Plusieurs coups de poing et des coups de pied résonnèrent dans le stade, provoquant à plusieurs reprises d'énormes champs d'énergie qui les englobaient. La lutte n'eut aucune incidence sur le combat. Chaque coup porte n'atteignait en effet jamais leur but. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'un poing était lancé, un pied se dressait sur sa route.

Ce fut néanmoins Miraï Trunks qui eut le dernier mot sur l'autre demi saiyan lorsqu'il le renvoya vers le ring d'un revers de la main salvateur. Sangohan s'écrasa donc contre le tatami. Le coup ne fut toutefois pas assez puissant pour l'assommer. Il se releva donc indemne, défiant son adversaire du regard. Une même idée germa alors dans leurs esprits coordonnés. Trunks se matérialisa auprès de son opposant. Il tenta alors de le frapper d'un superbe coup de poing mais celui-ci ne rencontra que du vide. De son côté, Gohan ripostait en projetant deux énormes boules d'énergie.

Elles allèrent s'écraser dans l'eau qui entourait le ring ; Trunks ayant subitement disparu.

Gohan s'éleva ensuite dans les airs lorsqu'il sentit subitement un mouvement d'air dans son dos. Ainsi en position de faiblesse, il sentit un poing s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

Il fut projeté des centaines de mètres à la suite. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'aplatir contre le toit du stade, il fut violemment cueilli au menton la faute à un puissant uppercut qui l'expulsa dans les airs en hauteur. Il apparaissait alors clairement que Trunks prenait quelque peu l'ascendant sur son adversaire. Cette hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'il l'asséna d'une manchette qui l'envoya voltiger au loin.

Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup plus pour vaincre celui qui s'était entraîné dans la _Zone Interdite_. Gohan se releva donc non sans mal mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait en effet la nette impression qu'un long et intense combat s'amorçait. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière il s'y prendrait pour venir à bout de son antagoniste mais il savait pertinemment que le vainqueur serait celui qui ferait preuve de tout son savoir.

Gohan revint à la réalité du combat. Il devait réagir. Par conséquent, il se jeta ensuite droit sur Trunks qui se situait au-dessus de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de voir son adversaire lever sa main que sa tête fut violemment rejetée en arrière ; il avait été catapulté sur plusieurs mètres et sa course se termina au sol dans une multitude d'explosions qui enfoncèrent Gohan dans le ring. Ce dernier parvint toutefois à se relever une dizaine de secondes plus tard, secouant son magnifique kimono, devenu poussiéreux. Trunks profita ainsi de ce moment de déconcentration pour projeter dans l'autre direction une pléiade de vagues kikoho que réussit à parer Sangohan grâce à l'utilisation d'un bouclier de ki. Il partit aussitôt à l'assaut, et attaqua rapidement Trunks si bien que ses mouvements en devinrent un instant indécelables. Il put ainsi frapper au plexus son opposant d'un coup de poing circulaire qui rejeta l'aîné des deux protagonistes.

Gohan profita donc du minime avantage qu'il avait pour projeter une attaque énergétique. Cependant au moment de lancer son tir, il sût que l'autre combattant avait anticipé. Il changea donc in extremis la trajectoire de son attaque que ne put contrer Trunks. S'en suivit par la suite une succession de coups de genou tous aussi sanglants les uns que les autres. Des quantités énormes de sang perlèrent ainsi sur Trunks dont l'attention fléchit un peu plus lorsque Gohan le saisit au pied. Il le tourna alors en bourrique avant de le projeter en direction de l'aire de combat. Pour conclure ce magnifique enchaînement, Gohan lui envoya un Kaméhaméha puissamment chargé en électricité.

Le combat semblait basculer du côté Sangohan lorsque Trunks fit preuve de malice. Il exécuta alors une superbe pirouette qui lui permit d'esquiver l'attaque énergétique contrairement au ravageur coup de tête qui suivit. Trunks se comprima alors dans le sec et farouche tatami.

Sangohan haletait. Or, le combat n'avait débuté que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il était néanmoins heureux que son bras gauche ne le tourmente. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cette question le hantait.

Trunks sortait simultanément des débris qui s'étaient amassées sous sa tête. Gohan put alors remarquer qu'il paraissait sincèrement nerveux. Cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Trunks se matérialisa aussitôt subitement. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en position de défense qu'il sentit un filet de sang ruisseler le long de sa nuque. Puis de ses deux poings réunis, Trunks le frappa au niveau de l'estomac. Gohan se plia subséquemment en deux sous l'effet de l'atroce douleur. Son calvaire n'était cependant pas encore tout à fait terminé puisque une nouvelle manchette le fit converger vers le périmètre d'eau qui enveloppait la surface de combat.

Trunks en profita ainsi pour tirer un flot ininterrompu de boules d'énergie avant d'arrêter soudainement son effort sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Il savait pourtant que Sangohan dont la résistance défiait la perfection, était toujours en vie.

- Quel combat !! C'est prodigieux !! s'écria Daï Kaioh, la mine curieusement réjouie en ces temps qui courent.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! acquiesça Nord Kaioh-Sama d'un ton solennel. Pour la première fois de l'histoire du Tournoi Millénaire, c'et un combattant de la galaxie nord qui va remporter la victoire finale. C'est tout simplement formidable !!

- En attendant, ce combat n'aurait dû jamais avoir lieu, déclara son confère de la galaxie Ouest, l'air grincheux. Je vous rappelle que Trunks est l'Hôte du Diable.

- On peut bien le laisser combattre une dernière fois !? lança le Kaioh du Nord.

- J'espère que l'on n'aura pas à le regretter, lâcha laconiquement Rô Kaï Kaiohshin.

A une douzaine de mètres en dessous de Trunks, Sangohan touchait le fond de l'eau dans laquelle il était plongé. Il se demandait paradoxalement comment se faisait t-il que le ring n'ait pas encore sombré devant la puissance des combattants et la pression de leurs auras. Les Kaioh ou le Créateur devaient certainement y être pour quelque chose.

Gohan fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rappela qu'un temps imparti existait. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas rester plus de trente secondes sous l'eau de peur d'être vulgairement désigné comme étant K.O. Il prépara donc sa contre-attaque, et augmenta sa puissance tout en réactivant son aura dorée.

Il rassembla ses mains et les mit sur le côté tout en y concentrant le volume de ki suffisant avant de les tendre vers le haut, maintenant celles-ci en forme de coupe.

Le coup décoché remonta alors à la surface avant de déchirer l'air en direction de Trunks qui parvint à échapper à l'attaque in extremis. L'attaque énergétique se révéla toutefois beaucoup plus puissante qu'il n'y pensait puisqu'elle lui procura une coupure sur la joue, ce qui retint son attention quelques secondes. En conséquence, il ne put remarquer la présence d'un autre Kaméhaméha qu'avait lancé Sangohan. Or, Trunks s'avérait se trouver sur sa trajectoire…

Pris au dépourvu, Trunks se résolut à revêtir une position fœtale afin de se protéger au maximum du coup qu'il encaissa de plein fouet.

Il perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba également dans le périmètre d'eau alors que l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappait de son corps, se dissipait progressivement.

Miraï Trunks sombrait ainsi dans l'eau, rejoignant de ce fait son adversaire pour une bataille navale sous les airs déçus de ses spectateurs.

Trunks se sentait inexorablement entrer dans un état d'inconscience extrême. Cependant, il pouvait sentir de nombreux poings s'abattre sur son visage calciné. Gohan profitait en effet de ce moment pour lui infliger un véritable supplice. Il le roua ainsi d'innombrables coups de poings au visage. De même, il s'apprêtait à lui donner ce qui paraissait être un coup fatal lorsque Trunks se réveilla subitement. Ce dernier parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de son ami qui l'avait saisi à la gorge. Il projeta ainsi une boule d'énergie à bout portant contre la poitrine de son opposant.

Une bataille au corps à corps s'en suivit durant laquelle s'abattait un pied pour chaque poing.

Gohan se touchait les reins là où le pied gauche de Miraï Trunks avait frappé précédemment tandis que ce dernier essuyait le filet de sang qui dégoulinait le long de sa tempe, là où son adversaire l'avait frappé d'un coup de tête. Chaque coup exécuté frôlait le corps de l'autre sans pour autant l'atteindre, et à chaque fois que l'un tentait se téléporter, il voyait l'autre le précéder de quelques millisecondes et vice-versa.

Les deux protagonistes remontèrent à la surface à la suite de leur combat au corps à corps, et continuèrent donc leur combat sur la terre ferme.

Sangohan et Trunks se fixèrent et se sourirent simultanément. Ils repensaient à tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ces quatre derniers mois passés ensemble.

Ils avaient toujours été amis -de simples amis -, se remémorait Sangohan. Pourtant, au cours de cet entraînement, leur amitié s'était soudainement renforcée. Ils avaient ensemble réussi à franchir toutes les difficultés qui s'étaient dressées sur leur chemin.

Ils avaient su se soutenir mutuellement lorsque durant leur entraînement, l'un d'eux avait manifesté l'envie d'abandonner. Quelque chose s'était produit là-bas : ils n'étaient plus de simples amis comme par le passé.

Ils avaient souvent évoqués les différentes relations qu'ils entretenaient avec leur père respectif. A la réflexion, ils avaient de multiples points communs, comme celui d'avoir dû grandir seul ou d'avoir expérimenté ce sentiment de solitude qui vous envahit lorsque l'absence d'un être cher se fait beaucoup plus importante. A présent, ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait sans que celui-ci ait besoin de l'expliquer. Ils connaissaient tous de l'autre y compris les secrets, qu'ils pensaient ne jamais divulguer.

Ils étaient comme qui dirait devenus les meilleurs amis. Ne restait plus qu'à déterminer si leur amitié se révélerait assez solide pour résister aux évènements futurs. _Rien n'est moins sur..._


	19. Chapter 19

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 19 : MEILLEURS AMIS, MEILLEURS ADVERSAIRES – (2ème Partie)_

Dans la splendide et vaste enceinte du Stade Est, s'affrontaient Gohan et Miraï Trunks dans un combat des plus indécis. Les deux protagonistes n'avaient cependant pas montré toute l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Trunks décida ainsi de passer à l'offensive.

Il augmenta légèrement sa puissance et se transforma en _Super Saiyan_. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur tête, revêtant une couleur blonde.

La transformation fut suivie d'un court tremblement de terre mais néanmoins violent tandis que les dalles du tatami commençaient à remuer. Enfin, il activa cette traditionnelle aura jaune qui s'embrasa dans le tatami.

Trunks augmenta la pression de son aura, simulant de la sorte une onde de choc qui repoussa son opposant en arrière, lequel encaissait dans la foulée un coup de genou remontant dans les reins. Gohan fut ensuite catapulté au sol d'une énième manchette. Il se releva pourtant quasi instantanément, essuyant d'un trait les immenses filets de sang qui suintaient sur son visage. Le cadet des deux demi saiyans engagea alors une bataille de boules d'énergie. Celles-ci se révélèrent, hélas, pour lui, toutes aussi inefficaces les unes que les autres ; Trunks les encaissant successivement sans dédaigner. Un sourire satisfait s'étira ensuite sur ses lèvres. Il avait en effet l'impression que Gohan s'effritait. Il devait en profiter. Ainsi, d'un brusque mouvement de la main, il le propulsa en direction de la terrasse des _Kaiohshin_ dans laquelle il s'écrasa violemment devant les airs hébétés des Dieux. Trunks écartait simultanément les bras, concentrant un maximum de ki dans l'instant qui lui fut accordé alors que l'autre guerrier peinait à se relever.

Une lueur bleue fit alors son apparition au niveau de la paume des mains de Trunks, qui les rassembla au niveau de son thorax pour ne former qu'une seule et même vague kikoho. Le coup ultra puissant fut ensuite déclenché, déchirant l'air à vitesse vertigineuse. Gohan fut ainsi pris au dépourvu et se résolut à encaisser l'attaque énergétique. Celle-ci aurait sans doute eu raison de n'importe quel combattant. Pas Gohan.

- Le combat est extrêmement serré, leur fit remarquer Piccolo laconiquement.

- Tu délires complètement, lança Végéta, l'air majestueux. Trunks domine largement ton protégé !! C'est un miracle que Sangohan n'ait pas encore abdiqué… mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr !! rétorqua Goku d'un ton bienveillant.

- Sans son médaillon, ton fils n'est rien ! protesta l'autre saiyan.

- En tout cas, méfie-toi Végéta, l'avertit Krillin. Quel que soit celui qui gagnera ce combat, il te posera en finale bien plus de problèmes que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Encore faudrait t-il qu'il parvienne à battre mon Goku adoré, répliqua d'un ton sarcastique Chichi.

A la réflexion, Végéta se rendit compte que rencontrer Trunks en finale lui permettrait de découvrir son secret. Mais que se passerait t-il ensuite ? Il ne le savait pas mais la découverte de ce fâcheux secret comportait bien plus des mystères qu'il n'y pensait. Le saiyan fut momentanément interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit converger vers lui un regard. Il se retourna alors brièvement et aperçut Shibito. Une sueur glacée perla sur la tempe de Végéta. Il connaissait en effet la raison de sa présence : l'exhorter à tuer l'Hôte, son fils. Or, Végéta ne savait comment s'y prendre. Avant d'accomplir cette douloureuse besogne, il devait savoir. Il était hors de question de tuer son fils sans savoir quelles en seraient les conséquences. Il avait pourtant tenté d'en parler au Kaioh du Nord mais celui-ci s'était montré impitoyable. De même, Végéta soupçonnait Dartas d'être impliqué dans cette dramatique histoire. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui l'incitait à penser ainsi mais il en était sûr : Dartas était mêlé à cette histoire, et il se devait de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _Mais ne l'était t-il pas déjà ?_

Au même instant, émergeait des décombres Gohan, désappointé. Son adversaire anticipait en effet tous ses coups, ce qui les rendait donc inefficaces. Il semblait donc évident qu'il ne ferait plus long feu d'ici quelques minutes. Il se matérialisa alors dans le dos de Trunks, qui avait déjà pressenti cette manœuvre. Il avait ainsi lancé son poing qui vint littéralement broyer l'estomac de son opposant. Trunks le saisit ensuite promptement par son habit, et le roua de coups de poings tous aussi ravageurs qui défigurèrent un peu plus le visage de Gohan. Abattu, ce dernier observa avec effroi un furtif rai de lumière surgir de l'index de son antagoniste pour lui perforer d'une précision chirurgicale sa pomme d'Adam. Le cadet des deux combattants ne put retenir un immense cri de souffrance. Puis, d'un coup de pied circulaire, Trunks le propulsa dans les gradins.

Sangohan se retrouva recroquevillé dans les tribunes, les bras en croix, qui plus est incapable de bouger. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pu déterminer si cela résultait de son vouloir ou s'il ne pouvait réellement plus se relever. A l'inverse, il pouvait entendre le speaker enclencher le décompte du temps imparti. Lorsque les trente secondes d'immobilisation autorisées seraient dépassées, il serait déclaré perdant. Il se devait donc de se relever mais la douleur était bien trop importante. Beaucoup trop…

- Allez Gohan relève-toi !! rugit Trunks, l'air défiant. Cesse de simuler !! Je sais très bien que ce ne sont pas ces coups minables qui viendront à bout de toi !!!

Un large sourire illumina brusquement le sombre visage de Gohan. Il se leva alors malgré les nombres fêlures et autres coupures qu'il possédait en plus des innombrables litres de sang qu'il perdait.

- Tu es vraiment un piètre comédien, Gohan !!! lança Trunks d'un ton abrupt.

- Exact. Mais arrêtons de nous lancer des fleurs et battons nous réellement !!

- Le combat n'en sera que plus beau, acheva l'autre d'un ton placide.

Dans un parfait synchronisme, ils se ruèrent à l'attaque. Sangohan anticipa la prochaine attaque de Trunks qui avait prestement formé de l'énergie solide. Cela consistait à maîtriser la forme et la dureté que l'on voulait attribuer à son ki. De ses mains respectives, Trunks lança deux disques d'énergie fluorescents, qui convergèrent en direction de son adversaire. Or, au moment où ils furent sur le point de l'atteindre, les cercles d'énergie incurvèrent leur trajectoire.

Sangohan n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami user de cette technique que lui avait enseigné Végéta lors de leurs divers combats.

Il avait été ainsi pris par surprise, et ne put subséquemment empêcher que les disques de ki ne s'enroulent autour de ses mains. Ceux-ci s'avérèrent particulièrement solides de telle sorte que Gohan ne parvint pas à se libérer d'eux lorsqu'il augmenta sa puissance. Pis, à mesure qu'il augmentait son énergie, les disques de ki se resserrèrent autour de ses mains, s'enflammant subitement.

- Alors, quel effet ça fait ?! J'ai oublié de te signaler que la température de des cercles d'énergie avoisine les soixante degrés, alors euh… euh réchauffe-toi bien ! s'exclama Trunks d'un ton qu'on lui reconnaissait pas.

- Tu me le paieras Trunks ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Trunks retendit chacun de ses bras et se mit à concentrer son énergie dans ses mains. Celles-ci devinrent aussitôt parcourue d'une lueur jaune et amorçaient la matérialisation de nouveaux disques d'énergies bien plus épais que les deux précédents.

Trunks lança ensuite les deux anneaux qui vinrent chacun enrouler les jambes de son opposant, provoquant la stupéfaction de Végéta. Son fils avait en effet utilisé l'une de ses techniques favorites : les Anneaux Paralysants. La victoire semblait ainsi plus que jamais à portée de son descendant. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attaquer sa victime une dernière fois. Or, Trunks semblait complètement se désintéresser – du moins en apparence – du combat. De ce fait, il rejoignit rapidement la terrasse des Dieux auprès de laquelle il avait soigneusement déposé son épée. Il revint ensuite vers son adversaire qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'extraire de cette situation. Aucune solution ne lui venait pourtant à l'esprit. Il se trouvait comme voué à la défaite. Que faire ?

- Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin pour toi Sangohan ! hurla Trunks, à proximité de sa proie.

Trunks commença un mouvement circulaire avec son épée dans le but de découper Sangohan lorsqu'au même moment, ce dernier fit appel à la technique du Washi-Ken. Une aura indigo se matérialisa alors instantanément autour de ses muscles tandis que les anneaux qui entouraient ses bras et ses pieds se brisèrent dans un grand fracas d'explosion. Par conséquent, Sangohan parvint à esquiver in extremis l'autre combattant, qui s'apprêtait à le débiter en plusieurs morceaux avec son épée. Ce retournement de situation déclencha une multitude d'applaudissements de la part des supporters de Gohan, qui l'encourageaient et scandaient à présent son nom.

Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent sur le ring dans un combat au corps à corps, ponctué de quelques dialogues…

- Comment !? Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour te libérer ? interrogea Trunks, l'air stupéfait.

- Washi-Ken, expliqua l'autre d'un ton flegmatique.

- Jamais, je n'ai crû que tu parviendrais à te libérer ! reprit Trunks, l'air déconcerté.

- Comme quoi il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Trunks ! Mais comment se fait t-il que tu possèdes une épée. Je croyais pourtant que C-18 l'avait jadis cassée en deux ? demanda Sangohan, l'air hébété.

- Oui, c'est exact mais à mon retour, maman m'en a construit une autre similaire, qui plus est beaucoup plus facile à manier ! Elle est incassable par le fait que je transmets à cette épée toute mon énergie.

- Je vois.

Sangohan évitait un coup de pied à cent quatre vingt degrés, et se hâta de chercher l'épée offerte par Piccolo qu'il avait mise auprès de la terrasse. Il s'élança aussitôt vers Trunks qui avait néanmoins anticipé.

Un mouvement rapide du bras et Trunks se retira en arrière grâce à un réflexe qui ne réalisa toutefois pas assez vite. Il sentit ainsi quelques gouttes de sang jaillir de son cou dont la peau avait été tranchée de la lame. Il en fallait pourtant plus pour vaincre le fils du Prince du peuple saiyajin. En conséquence, il contre attaqua dans la foulée, et l'extrémité de son épée trancha la joue droite de l'autre combattant.

Le combat mené à l'aide d'épée commença alors, et devint encore plus acharné qu'antérieurement.

Les deux antagonistes se déplaçaient si vite qu'ils frisaient presque la téléportation ; les deux extrémités de leur épée se rencontraient très fréquemment, expédiant éclairs et étincelles bleues et vertes à tous les coins du ring. De même, à chaque fois que l'un visait la tête, l'autre déviait le coup.

Sangohan pencha ainsi la tête sur le côté, et la lame de son adversaire écorna quelque peu son front puis il riposta en tendant rectilignement son épée dans le but de transpercer l'estomac de son opposant. Ce dernier esquiva prestement le coup d'un magnifique salto arrière qui le ramena derrière Gohan dont la vitesse lui permit d'éviter un coup qui s'avérerait meurtrier.

Les coups se succédaient très rapidement mais aucun des deux rivaux ne réussissait concrètement à blesser l'autre.

Ils étaient en apparence d'une force de combat semblable. De ce fait, ils ne pouvaient que se neutraliser.

L'épée de Sangohan effleura l'oreille de Trunks, qui saisit l'occasion qui se présentait devant lui : de sa main libre, il se saisit du poignet de son antagoniste, et y planta son épée dans le bras droit déjà douloureux de sa victime. Trunks poursuivait son effort et lança son épée au niveau du cœur de l'autre guerrier, qui parvint à bloquer le coup en brandissant son pied par opposition. Son opposant put ainsi pointer la lame de son épée au niveau des parties génitales de Gohan. Celui-ci tituba alors, craignant de ne plus pouvoir se relever devant l'atrocité de la douleur.

- Vous… vous croyez qu'il … qu'il est mort !? demanda Videl, l'air anxieuse, en regardant le corps figé et immobile de son époux.

- Non, mais son énergie vitale est au plus bas, répondit Piccolo d'un air grave.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Végéta, euphorique. Maintenant, c'est sûr que si je te bats Kakarotto, c'est moi qui remporterai la victoire finale !

- Ne cries pas victoire trop tôt Végéta, Sangohan peut toujours se relever ! protesta Sangoku.

- Pff, je serai toi Kakarotto, je ne parierai plus dessus ! lança Végéta dans une expression faussement compatissante.

Il se leva alors immédiatement et commença à quitter les tribunes.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Végéta ? interrogea son épouse.

- Je me rends donc sur le ring : ça va bientôt être à Kakarotto et moi de nous affronter, répondit t-il d'un ton assez sec face à l'absurdité de la question.

Végéta s'éloignait de plus en plus de la troupe. Il se trouvait déjà aux abords des premiers rangs lorsqu'il se figea totalement.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son front. Au lieu de sentir l'énergie de Sangohan décroître inévitablement, celle-ci augmenta considérablement.

Ses yeux faillirent sortir de ses orbites et il regarda le fils aîné de son éternel rival se relever, bouche bée. Il revint alors sur ses pas, et croisa le regard amusé de Dartas, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Végéta ne semblait cependant pas enclin à rire. C'était en fait tout le contraire…

Trunks rangeait simultanément son épée dans son fourreau, pensant la ressortir uniquement en fin de combat. Il put néanmoins apercevoir du coin de l'œil son adversaire chercher du regard Piccolo. Il sut ainsi que son ami se ressentait encore de la douleur de son bras droit.

- Trunks, tout à l'heure, tu as furtivement évoqué le Super Saiyan deux ! lança l'autre dans une expression presque démente.

- Hein !? Entendu, fit l'autre, qui comprit l'allusion de son interlocuteur.


	20. Chapter 20

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 20: MEILLEURS AMIS, MEILLEURS ADVERSAIRES – (3ème Partie)_

Le combat entre Gohan et Trunks se poursuivait dans une ambiance totalement survoltée. Celle-ci atteignit son apogée lorsque les deux protagonistes manifestèrent l'envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ce qui engendrait à coup sûr une nette augmentation de leur puissance et de leur énergie respective.

Dans un cri commun annonçant la libération du ki, deux auras épaisses et dorées se matérialisaient aussitôt autour des muscles de deux guerriers, qui se trouvaient face à face, à peine séparés par une douzaine de mètres.

Le ring se mit alors à trembler soudainement devant la débauche d'énergie. Pis, il se fissurait peu à peu alors que le périmètre d'eau qui bordait la surface de combat, s'agitait dans tous les sens et envahissait inexorablement les gradins.

Des crevasses s'étiraient à présent à tous les coins, et les deux combattants furent bientôt enfoncés dans celles-ci. L'air bouillonnait et vibrait autour d'eux, puissamment chargé en électricité si bien qu'il y devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer.

Les corps des deux hommes s'étiraient peu à peu de telle sorte qu'à l'issue de la transformation, les deux saiyans gagnèrent quelques centimètres. De même, des éclairs sporadiques bleus zébraient à présent sur leur corps, et brillaient d'une lueur aveuglante. Leurs cheveux dorés déjà dressés sur leur tête, s'étendaient tandis que leurs muscles déjà volumineux se détendaient et semblaient se gonfler. Des veines apparaissaient ainsi à plusieurs endroits notamment au front, se dilatant. Des jets de lumières dorés jaillissaient de plus en plus près de leur corps ainsi que dans toute la région, à des intervalles de temps de plus en court.

Une véritable sphère d'énergie englobait désormais le tatami devant le potentiel énergétique des deux hommes dont les corps se modelaient et revêtaient une forme proche de la perfection. Une authentique rage se répandait dans leurs yeux, ce que remarqua Piccolo en les observant, élargis par la fureur. A présent, seule la victoire comptait.

Le Doyen des Dieux qui regardait ce combat d'un air captivé, était ravi qu'il n'y ait pas lieu sur Terre. Il craignait en effet que la planète ne résiste à la puissance des deux demi saiyans.

Sangohan et Trunks avaient vraiment progressé. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils se battaient à un niveau largement supérieur à celui de Végéta ou Sangoku lors de la bataille face à _Majin Buu._

La puissance des deux protagonistes augmentait à une vitesse ahurissante, et d'après Piccolo, elle était loin d'atteindre des sommets, ce qui provoqua des cris de stupéfaction de la part de ses amis qui n'en revenaient pas.

L'énergie des deux combattant se déployait maintenant en vagues étincelantes autour de leur corps, projetant des éclairs clairsemés bleus et verts dans tous les sens tandis que le tatami se fracassait en mille morceaux et que le stade ne cessait de s'ébrécher. L'explosion résultante de leur force détruisit la quasi-totalité de la région est de _Paradise Island_. Les premiers effets n'avaient été qu'une boule d'énergie immense - dont la dimension défiait celle du plus grand arc-en-ciel jamais vu - à tel point qu'elle englobait toute la région. Elle précéda un avis de tempête d'air brûlant qui emportait littéralement tout sur son passage.

Quant aux autres régions, elles furent également secouées par le choc, et plusieurs crevasses s'étirèrent à divers endroits.

Les deux antagonistes étaient comme devenus fous alliés, et ne semblaient pas sur le point de s'arrêter. Par ailleurs, notons que leurs auras puissamment chargé en électricité auraient pu alimenter toutes les centrales électriques de la Terre.

Leurs forces de combats atteignaient des niveaux aux proportions surréalistes, et les dégâts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux alors qu'un raz de marée envahissait l'enceinte sous l'énergie conjuguée des deux hommes. Puis après l'émission d'un nouveau cri assourdissant, l'atmosphère se calma à mesure que leur énergie se dissipait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se transformèrent simultanément en _Super Saiyan deux._

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas transformé en _Super Saiyan deux _! s'écria Gohan en observant les moindres aspects que revêtaient son nouveau corps. Quelle étrange sensation !!!

- A partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer !

- Oui, acquiesça Sangohan à mi-voix.

Les deux combattants se fixaient droit dans le blanc des yeux comme s'ils attendaient à ce que l'un attaque, ne remarquant même pas qu'ils étaient séparés par le vaste cratère qui avait quasiment remplacé le tatami. C'est alors que dans une simultanéité irréprochable, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le poing de Gohan s'enfonça dans l'estomac de Trunks. Il enchaîna avec une succession de coups de poing extrêmement puissants, toujours portés au niveau de l'estomac et qui faisaient profondément reculer Trunks, qui tombait à terre quelques instants plus tard. Il termina avec un coup de pied remontant au menton qui le projeta dans les airs à la verticale. Enfin, Gohan prit son envol et catapulta son adversaire de nombreuses manchettes. Trunks s'écrasa ainsi dans le sol, la tête en première. Il n'en était pas abattu pour autant puisqu'il se releva instantanément. Il repartit dans la foulée à l'abordage, s'écriant :

- _Masenko !_

Il projeta alors une vague kikoho ambré vers Gohan. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet lorsqu'il riposta en reproduisant également cette attaque. Celle-ci remonta le flux énergétique de l'autre boule de ki, et convergea vers Trunks, lequel ne put que l'encaisser. Sentant qu'il prenait le dessus, Sangohan saisit son opposant par les cheveux juste au moment où sa tête faillit heurter le sol puis ramena son visage au niveau du sien. Son poing gauche s'enfonça alors dans le ventre de Trunks qui recracha plusieurs litres de salive. Son adversaire ne comptait pourtant pas en rester là. Il fallait marquer le coup. Par conséquent, il poursuivit son effort, frappant inlassablement Trunks, alternant coups de genou remontant et coups de tête salvateurs, arrachant à l'autre métis d'innombrables cris de souffrance, dont le calvaire prit fin lorsque Gohan l'envoya voltiger dans les airs en réactivant son aura. La technique qu'il avait acquise après de nombreuses années de vol lui permit de s'immobiliser dans les airs. Le fils de Végéta ramassa subséquemment autant d'énergie dans la nanoseconde qui lui fut accordée. Puis, dans un puissant_ kïai_, il projeta une colossale vague d'énergie dont le diamètre était quasiment aussi grand que la Terre. C'était ladite technique de l'_Attaque Brûlante._

Elle déchira l'air d'une vitesse époustouflante vers Sangohan, stupéfait de la subite réaction de son antagoniste. Dans une tentative de survie, il forma grâce à son ki une incroyable barrière artificielle. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait présumé de ses forces puisque la rougeoyante boule d'énergie avançait légèrement dans sa direction.

Les deux protagonistes luttaient de toutes leurs forces mais semblaient une fois de plus être de forces égales. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait être en mesure de gagner cette bataille.

L'énergie nécessaire à repousser l'énorme boule de ki épuisait Gohan, qui éprouvait à présent les pires difficultés pour repousser l'énorme boule de ki. Il pouvait ressentir l'immense chaleur émaner de l'attaque qui lui faisait face. A l'inverse, Trunks augmentait la puissance du coup qui devint littéralement flamboyant. Gohan se résolut alors à encaisser la vague kikoho. Il prit cependant soin de se mettre en positon fœtal, espérant limiter au maximum l'impact de la boule de ki.

L'explosion résultant aurait détruit n'importe quelle planète. Elle retentit dans l'enceinte du Stade Est dans un grand bruit sourd et ravageait encore un peu plus la région est. Une épaisse fumée se forma ensuite et engloba le terrain pendant quelques minutes au cours desquelles il fut impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Gohan était recroquevillé auprès des gradins, le corps fumant, parcouru d'horribles frissons. Son visage était extrêmement marqué, son kimono usé comme jamais alors que le combat n'était pas arrivé à son terme.

- Je suis toujours vivant !? murmura Gohan d'une voix inaudible.

- Oui, tu l'es toujours ! acquiesça Rô Kaï Kaiohshin qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

Il était bluffé de la résistance de cet homme dont il avait jadis fait ressortir les forces cachées. Ce dernier n'était plus censé progresser, et le voici transformé en_ Super Saiyan deux_ avec une force deux fois plus grande que celle dont il disposait lorsqu'il avait affronté _Majin Buu_.

Soudain, un cri le ramena à la réalité. Ce cri de douleur avait été émis par Sangohan, qui se trouvait à présent à genoux, le bras droit complètement désarticulé. Pis, celui-ci perdait son volume et se vidait de son énergie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Trunks en observant avec étonnement cet étrange phénomène.

- Arrgghhhh !!! Aaarrrgggghhhhhh !! Mon bras, ah mon bras !!! Rrrrr, Rrrrr, non ça va aller ! ça va bien !

Gohan parvint à se relever non sans mal, se tenant son bras disloqué. Il semblait souffrir terriblement et paraissait sur le point d'exploser tant son bras lui procurait d'abominables cris de douleur. Il défia alors du regard son adversaire, l'incitant à l'attaquer. Trunks semblait pourtant hésiter. Ce n'était pas une simple question de compassion mais la souffrance de Gohan lui paraissait anormale. Il revint pourtant brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit les quolibets de son père.

- ATTAQUE-LE IDIOT ! IL EST À TA MERCI, QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS, IMBECILE !? hurla Végéta, passablement énervé par l'attitude nonchalante de son fils dans un stade silencieux. ATTAQUE, ATTAQUE !!

- Arrgghh, tu vas la fermer un peu ! répliqua Trunks à son père. Je sais ce que je fais alors tais-toi !

Trunks fixait Sangohan, flegmatique. Puis, il leva lentement son visage vers le ciel devenu brusquement gris et nuageux, le fixant tout en brandissant son index. Que préparait-il ? N'avait-il pas déjà perdu la raison ?

Le public regardait Trunks d'un air stupéfait. Ce dernier regardait le ciel qui s'obscurcissait soudainement pour une raison encore inconnue. Redoutait-il qu'il ne pleuve en ce dernier jour de compétition ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Chichi, l'air inquiète.

- Vous croyez que c'est un mauvais présage, ajouta Bulma, la voix toute tremblotante.

- Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que vous dédramatisez toujours ? lança Sangoku. C'est Trunks, qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! Sa puissance augmente considérablement, c'est incroyable !

- Oh oui, tu as raison Sangoku ! acquiesça Krillin.

L'attitude de Trunks suscitait moult interrogations, qui plus est lorsque la nuit s'installa sur Paradise Island. C'est alors que la foudre s'abattit, faisant sursauter les spectateurs.

- Hein, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Sangohan, qui se protégeait de la foudre avec son seul bras valide.

Dans les airs, son meilleur ami semblait être sur une autre planète tandis qu'un halo jaune se matérialisait autour de son index droit. La foudre puis des éclairs blancs retentirent simultanément à des intervalles de temps de plus en plus courts.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est fini pour toi Sangohan ! s'exclama Trunks. _FOUDRE DIVINE_ !!

C'est alors que plusieurs coups de foudre en sillon - ni rectiligne, ni en zigzag - avec des arrondis graduels s'abattirent et frappèrent de plein fouet Sangohan. Pris au dépourvu, il ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'il sentit son cœur s'arrêter brusquement. Sa vue se faisait du même coup progressivement floue. Gohan sentait par ailleurs son corps devenir intensément chaud de telle sorte qu'il s'écroula dans l'instant qui suivit. Il sombrait peu à peu dans une profonde léthargie. Plusieurs images se succédèrent alors dans son esprit tandis que son mystérieux médaillon que Goku détenait le temps du combat illuminait le stade - plongé dans la pénombre - d'une lumière totalement aveuglante.

_..Trunks s'entraîne avec son père. La rencontre de Trunks avec Lumis, un Avatar. Son initiation. Trunks dévient contre son gré un Avatar. Il use de ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour insuffler de l'énergie à Végéta lors de son combat face à Dartas…_

Tout semblait s'être figé avec l'attaque de Trunks y compris Gohan, inconscient, et dont l'énergie vitale ne se cessait de décroître.

Quant à son opposant, il haletait, suant à grosses goûtes. Il parvint néanmoins à se déplacer, se dirigeant vers le corps inanimé de Gohan. Il s'agissait en effet pour Trunks de lui porter le coup ultime lorsque l'autre combattant se releva soudainement, le corps tout frissonnant. Mais qu'importe, il connaissait à présent le secret de Trunks : il était un Avatar. Gohan ne savait concrètement en quoi cela consistait mais il était sûr que cela n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Son attention revint ensuite au combat lorsqu'il détecta son adversaire s'élever dans les cieux. Trunks réactiva alors son éclatante aura, la rendit encore plus brillante qu'elle ne l'était. Il étendit alors ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps devant l'air impassible de son opposant. Il tira ensuite un flot ininterrompu de boules d'énergie, pensant que cette attaque affecterait Gohan. Ce dernier ferma les yeux comme pour se vider de son esprit. Il se cambra légèrement en arrière et laissa éclater sa fureur à travers la matérialisation d'un gigantesque bouclier de ki, qui enveloppa tout le stade.

Trunks n'était pourtant pas résigné pour autant. Il continua ainsi à projeter une pléiade de vague kikoho. Il se rendit pourtant compte que ces boules d'énergie n'avaient aucun effet sur son adversaire. Pis, elles éprouvaient son utilisateur. Par conséquent, Trunks décida de stopper alors son effort.

Le combat continuait donc malgré la fatigue, qui gagnait inexorablement les deux combattants…


	21. Chapter 21

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_CHAPITRE 21 : MEILLEURS AMIS, MEILLEURS ADVERSAIRES – (4ème Partie)_

Le combat entre Gohan et Trunks se poursuivait encore et encore. Tout tendait à croire que les deux antagonistes n'avaient pas encore donné la pleine mesure de leur pouvoir, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir du public.

- Washi-Ken ! hurla à pleins poumons Gohan.

Un cri déchirant retentit dans le stade annonçant la libération du ki et précéda la matérialisation d'une aura bleu moyen autour du corps du demi saiyan. Ses cheveux prirent alors une teinte bleue sur le devant tandis que ses muscles prenaient un peu plus de volume. Ce même cri de rage animale fut ensuite reprit par Trunks. Puis dans un synchronisme parfait, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour ce qui semblait être l'acte final de ce combat épique.

- Quelques vibrations émettent-ils ! s'enthousiasma Goku. Elles sont extrêmement soutenues, notamment celles de Sangohan, qui ne me semble plus très loin d'atteindre le niveau trois !

- Je doute cependant que cela lui permette de vaincre Trunks, leur fit remarquer Goten d'un air dubitatif.

- Oui, acquiesça Tenshinhan à mi-voix.

Une énième lutte au corps à corps eut lieu. Les spectateurs purent ainsi apprécier la fougue dont faisait preuve les deux demi saiyans mais celle-ci leur paraissait pourtant vaine au vue de l'indécision du combat commencé il y avait déjà deux heures.

Gohan était en mauvaise posture. Il n'avait en effet réussi à parer les multiples vagues kikoho projeté par son opposant. Pis, il sentait à présent son attention décliner. Il apparaissait alors clairement qu'il ne ferait plus long feu d'ici quelques minutes. En somme, il devait réagir mais en avait t-il encore les moyens ?

Il fut rapidement interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la puissance de son adversaire s'élever. Que préparait t-il ?? A peine eut-il assimilé ce qui arrivait, qu'il distingua une énorme vague déferlante converger vers lui. Il s'apprêta à riposter avec une attaque similaire. Il se rendit cependant compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps nécessaire. Pris dans ce qui semblait être une impasse, il effectua soudainement un salto en avant qui le ramena par la suite au niveau de la boule d'énergie. Il put ensuite remonter le flux énergétique, réussissant à concentrer son ki grâce ses pieds enflammés. Puis d'un nouveau cri commun, les deux sphères d'énergie se contrèrent et explosèrent dans un fracas assourdissant.

Un immense nuage de fumée recouvrait désormais le stade tout entier. Une huitaine de minutes fut de fait suffisante pour que la fumée ne se résorbe. Par conséquent, les deux guerriers devinrent perceptibles aux yeux du public, qui aperçut Trunks, lequel tentait difficilement d'émerger d'entre les débris. Gohan choisit de la sorte ce moment pour tirer un flot ininterrompu de vagues kikoho histoire d'affaiblir un peu plus son adversaire qu'il sentait à la limite. Il en fallait cependant beaucoup plus abattre l'Avatar, ce que comprit son opposant qui stoppa son élan.

- Quoi !? Je suis vivant !! C'est impossible, balbutia Trunks, l'air hâve. Non…en réalité, c'est impossible que je sois plus affaibli que Gohan. Comment ?! poursuivit Trunks, l'air impuissant. Mais que lui est t-il arrivé ? On a quasiment subi le même entraînement, et pourtant….

Trunks parvint à se relever au prix de plusieurs cris de souffrance. Il devait pourtant continuer. Le guerrier métissé jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Gohan, constatant avec effroi qu'il était tout aussi mal en point que lui. Ce dernier haletait en effet, les mains plaquées contre les hanches tandis que son aura ne cessait de craquer autour de ses muscles. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, Trunks comprit avec lucidité que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est ma dernière chance…. sans ça je suis perdu ! Il faut que ça marche, si je veux vaincre Sangohan, pensa Trunks, le souffle coupé. C'est la seule solution !!

Dans les tribunes, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que les deux combattants avaient besoin de soutien. En conséquence, les applaudissements et autres chants redoublèrent d'intensité quelques minutes, faisant du stade une cacophonie assourdissante. A défaut d'apaiser la tension perceptible, ces encouragements revigorèrent dans une certaine mesure Trunks et Sangohan, qui augmentèrent leur force de combat respective, laquelle n'avait jamais semblé aussi près d'atteindre leur maximum. Trunks prit ensuite l'initiative et leva son bras droit à hauteur de sa tempe, et concentra dans son bras gauche la plénitude son pouvoir y compris celui _d'Avatar._ Les dégâts causés à son adversaire seraient peut-être bien trop importants qu'il y survive même étant ressuscité. Mais la victoire était à ce prix. Pour sa part, Sangohan concentrait son ki uniquement à l'intérieur de son seul bras valide, qui devenait inexorablement flamboyant, parcouru qui plus est par de nombreux éclairs sporadiques bleutés. Les bras des deux métis luisaient dans ce stade plongé dans la pénombre. Par ailleurs, devant la gigantesque débauche d'énergie des deux combattants, un dôme d'énergie s'était matérialisé, englobant le stade et les alentours d'une sublime sphère de lumière.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres phénomènes avaient également lieu : les nuages faisaient leur apparition, l'air se mettait à bouillonner intensément tandis que flashes et autres jets de lumières explosaient dans toutes les directions de façon de plus en plus en violentes. Quant au ciel, il ne cessait de s'obscurcir alors que plusieurs coups de tonnerre retentissaient et se succédaient, foudroyant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur trajectoire et frôlant les combattants. A peine séparés par une dizaine de mètres, ces derniers paraissaient à présent prêts pour ce qui constituait l'épilogue du combat. Les deux protagonistes choisirent ensuite ce moment pour lancer dans une simultanéité irréprochable leur poing respectif dans une expression de rage et de douleur à en faire frémir plus d'un…

- _SHORJUKEN_ !! hurla Trunks.

- C'est fini pour toi Trunks, prend ça, _POING DU MESSIE !!_ YAAHHHHHHHH !

Dans un cri commun, deux titanesques globes d'énergie se lancèrent l'une vers l'autre à une vitesse incroyable et se regroupèrent, formant une arme de combat qui aurait sans aucun doute détruit tout l'Univers. Chacun d'eux essayaient de tuer l'autre, tentant de concentrer davantage de ki à l'intérieur de leur poing. Ils semblaient cependant tous deux avoir épuisé leurs réserves d'énergie. Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient une énième fois de plus à égalité mais pour combien de temps encore. Nul ne pouvait le dire…

Au même instant, leur amis et familles respectives étaient surpris de la démonstration de force des deux adversaires au destin paradoxalement quasi-similaire.

- Woh, c'est extraordinaire, regardez-moi ça ! Vous imaginez s'ils combinaient ces deux attaques ! s'exclama _Chibi Trunks_ dont le visage exprimait tant l'admiration que l'anxiété.

- Oui, ils sont très, très forts, peut-être plus forts que Végéta et moi le sommes. C'est pourquoi je pense que s'ils continuent dans cette voie, ils nous dépasseront très largement – si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! - Je l'ai toujours su, et j'en ai la preuve vivante aujourd'hui, ces deux garçons sont prodigieux ! s'écria Sangoku d'une voix mielleuse. La Terre a encore de beaux jours avec eux pour la protéger.

- Reste à savoir lequel des deux remportera la victoire, ajouta Krillin.

- Pff, il ne fait aucun doute que ce sera Trunks ! lança Bulma d'un air majestueux. Cela n'était qu'une question de secondes.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr…pas sûr du tout, acheva Piccolo d'un ton plus flegmatique que jamais.

Les deux métis soutenaient à présent un effort désespéré. L'énergie nécessaire à repousser la gigantesque boule d'énergie les épuisait considérablement. Ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre depuis plusieurs heures l'un contre l'autre, et aucun des deux n'avait réussi à prendre totalement le dessus sur l'autre. Celui qui réussirait à tenir le plus longtemps gagnerait assurément le combat. Ils savaient également que leur attaque était si puissante que le perdant --lorsqu'il serait ressuscité -- reviendrait extrêmement affaibli. Cependant, seule la victoire comptait désormais. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux, juste – et seulement- la victoire. Rien d'autre…

Ce combat dépassait largement le simple cadre d'un combat, et tout le monde semblait l'avoir compris. Il s'agissait désormais de donner son maximum, tentant de repousser ses limites.

Sangohan devait vaincre Trunks s'il voulait affronter son père en finale. A cette pensée, il eut un regain d'énergie. Quant à Trunks, il ne pouvait pas perdre : son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais que fils d'un guerrier d'élite puisse être vaincu par un sang impur. Il se sentit aussitôt galvanisé, et trouva ainsi la force de repousser la vague d'énergie du côté de Sangohan. Ce dernier sentit de ce fait clairement la monumental boule d'énergie avancer désespérément vers lui. Tout donner constituait la seule solution. Quitte à perdre le combat suivant : il devait impérativement remporter la victoire. En effet, Gohan avait la nette impression que vaincre Trunks lui permettrait de découvrir bien des mystères. Par conséquent, Sangohan augmenta encore une fois la puissance de son _Poing du Messie._ Il lui était pourtant impossible de se concentrer pleinement devant l'atroce et intolérable douleur, qui envahissait son corps et son bras. C'est alors qu'il sentit tout à coup quelque chose se briser en lui : une énergie extraordinaire se mit à couler librement dans toutes les fibres de son corps, comme si rien ne pouvait plus la retenir. Il sentit ainsi ses muscles se raffermir, y compris ceux de son bras droit désarticulé, ses cheveux s'étendre encore un peu plus comme s'ils faisaient partie intégrante de son aura.

Trunks pensait avoir gagné lorsqu'il détecta une énergie colossale monter en Gohan, une énergie qu'il avait sentie uniquement chez les plus grands Avatars lors de son entraînement. Or, il la voyait converger inlassablement vers lui. Son _Shorjuken_ était proprement absorbé par l'attaque se son meilleur ami. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une peur, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Toute l'énergie qu'il avait au plus profond de lui, se déchaîna en lui. Terrifié par la transformation de son ami, il ne se rendit même pas compte que le même phénomène se déroulait en lui. Puis dans une explosion de lumière, il projeta une nouvelle vague d'énergie par son poing droit. L'onde de choc suivant l'explosion fut effroyable tandis que chacun des deux métis projetait de toutes ses forces son rayon contre l'autre. Au centre de cette véritable colonne de feu, l'énergie irradiait sous la forme d'une supernova bleue et verte, entouré d'éclairs sporadiques de ces mêmes couleurs. Le diamètre de cette sphère augmentait sans cesse, provoquant le tremblement du stade alors que Sangohan et Trunks résistaient contre la douleur, augmentant infiniment leur puissance…

- AAARGGGHH, je ne lâcherai pas. Non je ne vais pas perdre…je ne peux pas perdre…Tiens bon… Ce n'est pas le moment de fléchir ! TIENS BON !! s'exhorta Trunks contre lui-même. IL LE FAUT !!

Sachant pertinemment que cette lutte ne mènerait à rien, Sangohan manifesta l'espace de quelques fractions de seconde l'envie d'abandonner mais ce serait aller contre les principes enseignées par Vieux Sage. Il se remémora alors des paroles que le vieil ermite lui avait si souvent répétées : _l'entraînement n'est rien, seul compte la volonté. Si tu parviens à dépasser ta_ _condition d'homme, si tu te consacres à un idéal, tu deviendras tout autre_. Mais par pitié, bats-toi !!!

Pour la toute première fois de sa longue existence, les paroles de mon mentor prenaient enfin tout leur sens. Dans un net regain de confiance, sa volonté de victoire redoubla, de même que l'éclat de son aura. Cela n'influençait pourtant en rien l'issue du combat. C'est alors que l'un des deux combattants se cambra légèrement en arrière, émettant un nouveau cri perçant…c'était Gohan.

- _POING DU MESSIE _!!

Il augmenta sa puissance jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dépasse celle de son ami puis rétracta son poing et avant de le projeter en avant, provoquant le plus grand globe d'énergie qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé, et dont la dimension était supérieur au simple diamètre de la Terre. La sphère d'énergie fit explosion sur Trunks dont le corps éclata en mille morceaux. Une explosion de lumière gigantesque -- comparable à un feu d'artifice – y résulta, vaporisant la moitié de _Paradise Island_ dont la destruction du stade. Tout le _Royaume des Morts_ fut également secoué par le choc.

La crépitation provoqua un énorme nuage de poussière qui s'étala sur plusieurs centaines milliers de kilomètres, et qui s'évapora au bout d'une demi douzaine de minutes.

Les Kaiohshin avait cependant réussi à former des boucliers artificiels autour de chacun des spectateurs de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse y être englouti dans la salvatrice explosion.

Aussitôt le nuage de poussière dissipé, les cinq cents mille spectateurs purent observer une étincelle flotter dans les airs, suant à grosses gouttes. Sangohan semblait sur le point d'expier et éprouvait les pires difficultés pour reprendre son souffle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sorti vainqueur de ce qui constituerait à jamais son plus beau combat. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de hourras résonna dans le stade, faisant vibrer les minimes décombres du décor. Un coup de canon retentit ensuite, et Trunks réapparut l'air plus hâve et maladif que jamais. A vrai dire, si Gohan n'avait pas combattu contre lui, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il eut été ressuscité par le Créateur.

Le malheureux demi finaliste, qui flottait dans les cieux, se rapprocha de son adversaire. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à expliquer les causes de sa défaite. Trunks était une entité divine. Or, Gohan était venu à bout de lui. Pis, ce dernier aurait sûrement gagné plus facilement si les liens qui les unissaient n'avaient pas été aussi forts. D'où pouvait t-il bien tirer son pouvoir ? Bon joueur, Trunks tendit sa main en signe d'amitié en direction de Gohan.

- Beau match !! Le meilleur a gagné…enfin je pense !!! lança Trunks d'un ton solennel.

- Oui, c'est exact… Hein…

Au contact de la main de son adversaire, plusieurs images défilèrent subitement dans l'esprit de Gohan.

Trunks extermine des milliers d'individus. Il souffre pourtant. Il est sous l'emprise de quelqu'un au pouvoir diabolique. Il regrette ses action passées : par sa faute, tous ses êtres chers sont morts. Le Chaos torture Trunks. Le monde est à la merci du Chaos…Ce dernier gouverne sur le monde pour l'éternité…

Gohan revint brutalement à la réalité. Que s'était t-il passé ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse formuler la moindre hypothèse, il remarqua l'absence de Trunks. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil furtif à son clan, et aperçut qu'il paraissait affolé. Enfin, il tenta de localiser Dartas mais celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé. Idem pour Végéta pour Goten. Gohan connaissait à présent toute la vérité : Trunks était le réceptacle humain : c'était _l'Hôte du Diable_. En d'autres termes, il représentait le réceptacle humain en qui était cristallisé toute la folie destructrice du Chaos. Sans plus attendre, Gohan tendit la main sur son côté, appelant le médaillon –qu'il avait provisoirement confié à son père-- à le rejoindre immédiatement. Celui-ci se mit alors à calciner la main du saiyan qui le tenait fermement. Il se résolut ainsi à lâcher sa prise, permettant à son possesseur initial de le récupérer. Il s'envola ensuite dans les cieux, espérant intervenir à temps et empêcher de fait Trunks de commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie…


	22. Chapter 22

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_SAISON 1: LE TOURNOI MILENAIRE_

_CHAPITRE 22 : L'HOTE DU DIABLE_

Dans l'une des nombreuses contrées qui formaient la dimension du _Sereitereï, _avait lieu une incroyable course poursuite dont l'issue se révélerait lourde en conséquences…

_Il arrive un moment où chaque vie arrive à une intersection._

_Dans ce moment désespéré, vous devez choisir votre direction._

_Vous battrez-vous pour rester sur votre chemin ?_

_D'autres vous diront-ils qui vous êtes ?_

_Vous collerez-vous une étiquette ?_

_Serez-vous hanté par votre choix ?_

_Ou embrasserez-vous votre nouveau chemin ?_

_Il arrive un moment ou chaque vie arrive à une intersection._

_Dans ce moment désespéré, qui serez-vous ?_

_Laisserez-vous tomber vos défenses pour trouver une consolation chez quelqu'un d'inattendu ?_

_Est-ce que vous ferez l'effort de communiquer ?_

_Ferez-vous face à vos plus grandes peurs avec courage pour avancer avec la foi ou succomberez-vous à la noirceur de votre âme ? _

Trunks ouvrit les yeux sur un monde aux couleurs douces, aux teintes uniformément réparties, fondant du rose au violacéIl fit un pas en avant vers une porte qu'il apercevait. Or, celle-ci setrouvait paradoxalement au milieu du tronc d'un chêne.Dans le ciel, le soleil, fuchsia, luisait étrangement et les nuages filaient sur la voûte de moins en moins vite.

Trunks semblait avoir curieusement récupéré de son long combat qui l'avait opposé à Gohan, et des nombreuses coupures et autres fractures qu'il y avait contractées. Alors qu'il posait une main sur la poignet de la porte, un bruit sourd retentit, faisant sursauter le _demi saiyan._ La stupéfaction de celui-ci provenait de la subite apparition d'un individu dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, positionné face à lui, les bras en croix. Ce dernier était de taille moyenne, l'air hâve, les cheveux châtains, mi-longs et coiffés vers l'arrière. Il portait par ailleurs un collier usé et une paire de lunettes rouge afin de protéger ses yeux de la lumière du soleil. En effet, depuis sa naissance, ses pupilles n´avaient jamais connu la moindre coloration, et devinrent ainsi pris d'une couleur rouge et sensibles à la lumière. Il était vêtu -depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs - d'un pantalon gris, d'une paire de bottes bleues, d'un débardeur et de mitaines bleues.

- Qui es-tu ?? lança Trunks, pris au dépourvu.

- Je m'appelle Hadès, ancien _Ange de la Mort_, répondit l'autre d'un ton solennel.

A ces mots, Trunks eut comme une illumination dans son esprit. Il se remémora alors sa première rencontre avec Hadès et des paroles pleines de sens qu'il avait prononcées : **_Trunks, tu devras, malgré moi, accomplir ta destinée, et tu devras assumer tes nouvelles responsabilités dans un futur proche : celle des Avatars._**

****

- Comment se fait t-il que tu savais que je deviendrai un Avatar ? lança Trunks, interloqué.

- Vois-tu, dans la vie tout est prémédité d'avance, répondit l'autre, l'air impassible. Et puis, à l'époque je te voulais déjà mais tu étais malheureusement réservé à des entités supérieures.

- Ah, je vois. Et je suppose que tu es ici pour m'empêcher de me rendre dans la dimension interdite ?

- Quoique l'idée de voir un Avatar mourir ne me déplaise, je suis désormais au service des _Kaioh_, déclara Hadès d'un ton flegmatique

- Et ce sont sûrement eux qui t'ont ordonné de venir _me sauver_ ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, vous ne renoncerez finalement jamais !? répliqua l'Avatar, l'air goguenard.

- Le jeu en vaut cependant la chandelle. La survie de l'humanité est en jeu, contrairement à ce que tu penses !

- FOUTAISES !!! C'est toi qui as détruit mon monde que je sache !!! vociféra Trunks, excédé. Alors, comment peux-tu proférer de tels propos ?

- Mais ne vois-tu pas que tu es manipulé depuis le début, aussi bien par le _Chaos _que par les _Avatars_ ?! s'emporta Hadès face à tant d'incrédulité. _Les Avatars_ n'agissent qu'à des fins personnels. Ils savaient depuis bien longtemps que le_ Chaos _ferait de toi son hôte. Ils ont décidé alors immédiatement décidé de faire de toi l'un de leurs, ignorant qu'en cumulant les pouvoirs de l'_Hôte_ et celui d'_Avatar_, tu provoquerais des dégâts bien trop conséquents pour être réparés.

- Tu dois vraiment avoir envie de mourir pour venir à ma rencontre, répliqua Trunks d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je te retourne le compliment, imbécile !! Tu es en train de t'allier avec celui qui a détruit ton monde !!!

- C'EST FAUX !! rugit Trunks.

- C'est uniquement la faute des Avatars si c'est arrivé ! Vois-tu, l'Autre Monde est peuplé de bien plus de créatures que tu ne le croies, qui plus est mystérieuses et orgueilleuses. Or, les _Avatars_ sont loin d'y être appréciés. De multiples combats ont donc eu lieu, provoquant un véritable carnage principalement au_ Royaume des Morts _et dans les _Enfers_. Nous avons donc été contraint d'intervenir pour remplir diverses fonctions. Parmi elles, celles de maintenir un certain équilibre entre les âmes du _Monde Inférieur_ et de l'_Univers_. C'est donc à contre cœur que nous avons choisi de détruire ton monde sachant que _des Forces Occultes_ se sont trop fréquemment exposées aux yeux des mortels ces derniers temps.

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! s'exclama l'Hôte d'un ton abrupt.

- Trunks, tu te trompes de camp. S'il y a bien une personne en qui tu devrais avoir confiance, c'est bien moi.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est moi qui jadis t'aie sauvé, c'est moi qui t'ai placé dans cette machine spatio-temporelle et qui aie choisi de te faire revenir vingt ans en arrière.

- Et tu crois sans doute que je vais te remercier, répliqua Trunks, exacerbé.

Trunks déglutit alors sans plus attendre, s'apprêtant une bonne fois pour toute à ouvrir la porte lorsque Hadès l'interpella :

- Qu'est-ce que penseraient de toi Kaï et tes petits enfants s'ils apprenaient comme tu t'allies avec leur meurtrier.

A ces mots, le _demi saiyan_ s'arrêta net, comme figé puis se retourna. Il avait la nette impression qu'un liquide glacé se propageait en grande quantité dans son corps. Il ne pouvait en effet entendre prononcer le nom de son épouse et ses enfants par celui qui -selon lui -les avait tué. C'en était insupportable. Pendant des jours, il avait tenté vainement d'expliquer la raison de leur mort. Ainsi désormais en possession des réponses qui le hantaient, il ne pouvait laisser en vie Hadès…

- Mais bon sang, Trunks, ouvre les yeux ! Et souviens de la raison qui t'a poussé à développer le pouvoir qui est tien. Te souviens-tu de la promesse que tu as faite auprès du corps inanimé de Gohan après la bataille face aux androïdes : **_pouvoir protéger tous ceux qui dans le besoin _**!!

- Quoi ?

Trunks était étonné. Comment se faisait t-il qu'il puisse connaître autant de choses à son sujet ? Mais qui était-il réellement ?

- Je te connais mieux que personne, Trunks. Sache-le !!! Je ne te forcerai pas à rester car je n'en ai pas les moyens, renchérit Hadès, mais tu ne devrais pas négliger mon opinion !! Bientôt, ton esprit et celui du Chaos ne feront plus qu'un, et il te sera alors impossible de faire marche arrière…alors par pitié, réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais !!!

- Tu es assez bien informé pour quelqu'un qui se dit bon… mais ce ne sont que calomnies. Alors…

Trunks secoua la tête, contrarié, et du sol s'éleva une lueur sombre qui rejoignit sa main. Il se crispa sur ce pouvoir et relâcha sa respiration. Une lumière nacrée et opaque envahit aussitôt la région, et il éclata de rire. Il voyait en effet son opposant inanimé, poings serrés, hurlant à la mort pour exprimer les difficultés qu'il avait à respirer ; l'atmosphère devant inexorablement suffocante. Malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait, Hadès put apercevoir l'Hôte s'approcher de lui à la manière d'un prédateur. Ainsi à la merci de son bourreau, Hadès se sentit soulever puis une main blafarde lui comprimer le cou.

L'épouvante, l'angoisse couraient furieusement dans le corps d'Hadès sans trouver d'issue. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour soulever le poids qui l'écrasait, pour dégager sa gorge et donner ainsi passage au flot de son désespoir. Et vainement, il tendait ses dernières énergies ; il sentait sa langue froide contre son palais, il ne pouvait s'arracher de la mort. C'en était fini pour lui. C'est alors que apparurent deux étincelles flottantes…

- ARRETE TRUNKS !! protesta Dartas, le visage grave et le teint livide. Ôter la vie d'un individu est contraire aux principes d'un Avatar, excepté lorsque les circonstances y sont favorables.

- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est le cas, imbécile !!! rugit Trunks.

Il se résolut finalement à mettre fin au supplice de sa victime, et la projeta en direction des deux nouveaux arrivants qui la rattrapèrent au vol. Ces derniers se jetèrent alors un furtif coup d'œil. Il s'agissait en effet à présent que l'un distraie Trunks afin que l'autre puisse détruire le passage intersidéral que constituait cette porte.

- Trunks, as-tu autant changé au point d'oublier les principes d'un Avatar ? interrogea Dartas, l'air consterné.

- Servir une cause juste et noble, répondit précipitamment l'autre. Cependant, contrairement à vous, je veux également l'abus du pouvoir car…

Un bruit semblable à un coup de canon résonna, et Trunks se retrouva à terre suite au superbe coup de poing que lui avait assené son père…

- Et tu prétends pouvoir y arriver en t'alliant avec une personne dont la soif de pouvoir est sans égal. Imbécile, ouvre les yeux !! Sache que quel que soit le choix pour lequel tu opteras, cela aura de grandes répercussions sur l'avenir. Et puis, tu as pensé à Bulma et à Bra ou Gohan s'ils apprenaient que tu as sympathisé avec le _Mal_. Et …et est est-ce que t'as pensé à moi ?! acheva Végéta, la voix tremblotante.

- Tu es venu me faire la morale ou me sauver ??

- Je crains qu'il ne soit malheureusement trop tard pour les deux. Tu as fait un pacte avec le diable. Or, il revient toujours chercher son dû, acheva Végéta d'un ton catégorique.

L'Hôte se releva prestement. Il dévisagea alors du regard son père, ce qui l'irritait profondément. Il maîtrisait à présent ses nouveaux pouvoirs si bien qu'il parvint à générer de l'électricité statique dans l'atmosphère. Plusieurs éclairs surgirent alors de nulle part, frappant de plein fouet Végéta. A peine en eut t-il fini avec son père, que Trunks sentit une autre main se plaquer contre son dos. Il s'agissait en effet pour Dartas d'absorber les pouvoirs de son protégé. C'est alors que Dartas s'effondra, pris de nombreuses convulsions. Trunks avait en effet réussi à le paralyser par la simple pensée. **_Mais d'où pouvait t-il bien tirer son pouvoir ? _**Avant même qu'il ne puisse formuler la moindre hypothèse, il se sentit progressivement sombrer dans une profonde léthargie.

Trunks se retourna simultanément, avançant d'un pas lourd et incertain en direction du passage inter dimensionnel. Il soupira alors comme pour exprimer l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose l'incitait en effet à ne pas ouvrir cette porte comme s'il craignait de découvrir ce qu'il redoutait depuis maintenant dix mois…

Gohan volait à présent depuis une vingtaine de minutes, se hâtant d'empêcher son meilleur ami de commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie. C'est alors que Goten se dressa face à lui, les bras en croix, le visage plus ferme que jamais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Goten, l'air dubitatif.

- C'est bon Goten, balbutia Gohan, le souffle coupé. Je connais toute la vérité : tu es un _Ange de la Mort_…Trunks est un _Avatar_ et il s'avère être aussi l_'Hôte_. Alors, je t'en prie : écarte-toi !! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre

- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, rétorqua Goten.

- Et pourquoi donc ?!

Le nouvel Ange de la mort dégaina alors un morceau de parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrits de nombreux noms dont celui de Gohan qui figurait en tête de liste…

- Ce manuscrit représente le _registre de la mort_. Or, tu figures tout en haut de la liste. En d'autres termes, renchérit Goten en voyant l'expression de surprise de son frère, si tu rends là-bas, tu mourras.

- Mais si je ne fais rien, c'est Trunks qui mourra et je ne peux laisser faire ça !! Et puis, c'est ton ami aussi, non ?!

- Oui mais…

- Rassure-toi, je ne tenterai rien qui mette ma vie en danger. Je veux juste donner mon médaillon à Trunks…j'ai comme l'impression qu'il l'aidera à revenir à la raison…

- En es-tu certain ?

- Je ne te le demanderai pas si c'était le cas, acheva Gohan d'un ton flegmatique.

Les deux protagonistes s'observèrent alors, le visage crispé. Tous deux semblaient communiquer la pensée. L'_Ange de la Mort_ acquiesça ensuite puis s'empara subitement du poignet de son frère et ils disparurent, se matérialisant en une fraction de secondes plus tard sur les lieux du combat d'un pas sec…

- Trunks, attend !!! hurla Gohan, la mine affaiblie.

- N'y va pas !! protesta Végéta, inanimé au sol. Trunks n'est plus lui-même, il n'hésitera pas à recourir à la force...et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point son pouvoir est énorme

- Oui, il a raison !! renchérit Goten en voyant son frère avancer inexorablement en direction de l'Hôte. Il est dangereux !!!

- Que d'éloges !!! Sinon, cela m'aurait étonné que tu ne viennes pas, Gohan, lança Trunks d'un ton sarcastique.

- Trunks, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que des innocents ne mourront pas !?

- L'avenir de paix auquel nous aspirons est à ce prix, répondit l'autre, l'air sinistre.

- Mais c'est…c'est insensé, bredouilla Gohan, abasourdi. Et tu es d'accord avec tout cela ?!

- Oui.

- Trunks, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas sympathiser avec le _Mal_.

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'il y a une chose que mon père m'a apprise, c'est que **_plus grande est la confiance, plus grande sera la trahison._**

A ces mots, Gohan eut comme la nette sensation qu'un objet des plus durs l'avait frappé à la tête. Il demeurait alors inerte, arborant un air mortifié. Le ravage qui se faisait dans son cœur fut d'autant plus terrible qu'il avait comme l'impression d'avoir été trahi par la seule personne en qui il avait réellement eu confiance, la seule personne qui semblait vraiment le comprendre. Il sentit ainsi en lui un écroulement qui le brisa. Tous ces moments passés avec Trunks, qu'ils aient pu être de plaisir, d'angoisse ou de souffrance - comme cela avait été le cas lors de leur entraînement - venaient d'être brutalement renversés et foulés aux pieds. Trunks n'était à présent plus qu'un simple étranger pour lui. Cependant, avant de conclure cette amitié, il se devait d'accomplir une dernière chose avant que son corps ne le lâche devant les efforts consentis : sauver _l'Avatar_…

- _WASHI-KEN_ !! hurla Gohan dans une expression de colère.

Le _demi saiyan_ se cambra en arrière, et laissa exploser sa fureur et sa détresse dans un cri de rage animale. Un halo bleu se forma ensuite autour de ses muscles, se dilatant. Une véritable tempête énergétique s'abattait dans la région et dans les contrées aux alentours, les vaporisant les unes après les autres.

De surcroît, des gerbes d'étincelles crépitaient en Gohan, alors que son visage exprimait une détermination et une haine sans égal. Puis comme dans un ralenti, il déroula son seul bras valide de tout son long, lequel se mit à luire d'une lumière bleutée et ambrée. Il s'écria ensuite :

- _KAMEHAMEHA_ !!!!

L'énergie se mit à strier du corps de Gohan sous la forme d'un ouragan. Une véritable rafale de ki se souleva autour du guerrier, pulvérisant encore un peu plus la région dont le sol se morcelait. Cette splendide arme de puissance convergeait inexorablement vers Trunks qui se sentait curieusement lourd, et qui exprimait à présent une peur immense à tel point qu'elle lui semblait broyer son estomac. C'est alors que Goten entendit la voix caverneuse de Dartas résonner dans sa tête…

**_Goten, tu dois intervenir. Oui, il le faut. Je suis sûr et certain que Trunks ne résistera pas à cette attaque s'il l'encaisse. C'est peut-être surprenant…mais ton frère a bien plus de ressources que nous tous. Or, si Miraï Trunks meurt, Chibi Trunks mourra également, et il en sera alors fini des chances de victoire._**

****

Une effrayante contraction passa alors sur le visage de Goten à tel point qu'il en demeura pendant quelques instants abasourdi. A la réflexion, cette situation lui semblait invraisemblable. Il était en effet confronté à un dilemme auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé. Il avait le choix entre protéger leur ennemi pour conserver leur chance de victoire – en supposant qu'elles existent. - A l'inverse, il pouvait rester observer son frère détruire l'Hôte mais aussi l'autre Trunks. Que faire ?? A peine eut t-il le temps de formuler la moindre hypothèse qu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de l'Avatar :

****

**_Il n'y a pas réfléchir. Tu dois agir maintenant sinon il sera trop tard. Je compte sur toi, Dieu de la Mort. _**

Goten obéit alors, et s'interféra de façon à encaisser l'attaque énergétique au lieu de Trunks. Le _nouvel ange de la mort_ fut ainsi entraîné dans une explosion qui se termina au bout de multiples cabrioles. Gohan se retrouva de fait, extenué, à la merci de son adversaire qui avait qui plus est, récupéré le _Zanpakutoh_ de Goten. Désormais en possession de ce fabuleux sabre, il ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer son ami, le transperçant de plein fouet au cœur dans un rire à en faire frémir plus d'un…

- La prochaine fois que vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je vous tuerai…mais finalement, poursuivit Trunks, l'air dément, je ne vais pas vous laisser cette chance puisque je vais détruire tout le _Seiretereï !!_

_L'Hôte_ leva alors deux doigts au ciel comme pour appeler la puissance à laquelle il aspirait. Une gigantesque lumière émana aussitôt de son corps et de ses doigts. Pis, la moitié du ciel fut envahie par cette lumière dans une explosion monumentale. D´immenses éclairs se propagèrent ensuite partout autour de l´énergie déployée tandis que des plusieurs milliards de débris voltigeaient. Un vent très puissant jaillit alors de la direction de l´explosion. Puis, en l'espace de quelques fractions de seconde, l´explosion se referma sur elle-même jusqu´à devenir un point minuscule à peine visible avant de disparaître complètement. Le_ Seiretereï_ n'existait plus…

Trunks volait en direction ladite Dimension Interdite dans un intense sentiment d'euphorie. Il ne comprit cependant pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, apercevant ses pieds tendus vers le vide obscur. Tout avait disparu. Le sol, le ciel, l'horizon. Seuls les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. Puis il se rendit compte qu'on le portait. Deux bras l'avaient retenu. Mais qui ? se demanda t-il en cherchant à apercevoir son porteur dans l'obscurité. Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté à terre, heurtant une surface des plus dures. Il se retourna sans plus attendre, observant alors avec stupéfaction Goten, face à lui, tenant fermement son sabre qu'il avait réussi à récupérer d'on ne sait où...

- Mais comment ?! Tu devrais être mort !? lança Trunks d'un ton féroce.

- C'est simple, commença Goten, l'air impassible. Dartas m'a prêté une partie de son pouvoir, ce qui a empêché que le _Seiretereï_ ne soit détruit. Et puis, je te signale que je ne suis pas _Ange de la Mort _pour rien.

- Balivernes !!! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Tu me vas me tuer ?!

- Je le pourrai d'un simple coup de sabre, mais cela réduirait à néant nos chances de victoires, répondit Goten d'un ton placide.

- Tu espères toujours me voir revenir à tes côtés ?! lança l'Hôte, l'air narquois. Ce temps là est révolu…mais on va bien voir si tu es digne d'être _Ange de la Mort._

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, Trunks prononça des mots inintelligibles, pourtant pleins de sens. Aussitôt, apparurent en effet trois créatures féroces, appelés _gremios_. Ces derniers étaient tout d'abord caractérisés par une apparence déformée par la haine. Ensuite, un énorme trou béant remplaçait ce qui d'ordinaire aurait dû être leur cœur. Ils avaient également en plus d'un peau rouge vif, un masque grisâtre qui couvrait la moitié de leur visage. Ces trois bêtes toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres se rapprochèrent ensuite vers Goten, à la manière d'un prédateur. Ils semblaient ignorer qui ils avaient réellement en face. Ils allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépens…

- _SEMPER EA_D_EM!!! _rugit Goten, l'air impitoyable.

Goten dégaina son énorme sabre flamboyant, proportionnel à son énergie, s'élançant en direction de ses nouveaux opposants. Du_ Zanpakutoh_, émana une lueur orangée. Ainsi, un tourbillon de poussière et de pierres réduites en poudre se suréleva au milieu d'une surpuissante colonne d'énergie, qui déchira l'air à une vitesse défiant celle du son, emprisonnant l_es gremios _dans une barrière artificielle et ne leur laissant pas la moindre chance d'en sortir indemnes…

- Intéressant ! s'enthousiasma Trunks. Mais ne te méprend pas Goten, nous nous reverrons, et plus tôt que tu ne le croies. Vois-tu, poursuivit t-il, le Chaos veut s'emparer de tes pouvoirs de Dieu de la Mort. Or, quand il veut quelque chose, il finit toujours par l'obtenir. Toi comme moi faisons désormais partie intégrante de la vie du Chaos. Ainsi, je me demande bien lequel de nous deux Gohan se risquera t-il à sauver ?

Goten voulut répondre mais sa voix semblait en avoir voulu décidément autrement. De plus, il savait pertinemment que Trunks disait vrai. Par conséquent, la mine totalement déconfite, il se résolut à regarder son homologue s'éloigner dans la pénombre.

Dans le brusque changement de son cœur, Trunks se cherchait avec égarement et ne se reconnaissait plus. Pis, il restait écrasé sous l'envahissement brutal de ses pensées de vengeance et de haine qui chassaient toute la bonté de sa vie. Quand il eut été transformé, il fit noir en lui ; il sentit naître dans sa chair mourante un nouvel être, impitoyable et cruel dont la violence et le meurtre faisaient désormais partie du quotidien.

_L'Hôte du Diable_ était enfin né pour le plus grand bonheur du _Chaos…_


	23. Chapter 23

DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION

_SAISON 2: LA QUETE ULTIME_

CHAPITRE 01 : LA DIMENSION INTERDITE 

_Paradise Island, Seiretereï, dimension secrète de l'Autre Monde._

Plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le départ de Miraï Trunks pour ladite _Dimension Interdite_. _Le Senshi Z_ réuni au complet demeurait interdit, tentant d'expliquer la curieuse attitude de Miraï Trunks, qui s'était finalement allié à des _forces obscures_. En vain. De tous ceux présents, Végéta était sans aucun doute celui qui était le plus marqué. En effet, depuis son retour, il s'était isolé du reste du groupe, maintenant les yeux clos comme s'il craignait que ses proches ne découvrent, à travers son regard, son extrême tristesse.

- Végéta, tu n'y peux plus rien ! s'écria Nord Kaioh-Sama d'un ton solennel. Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière !

Le guerrier saiyan ne daigna pas répondre. Il ne pouvait répondre. Jamais culpabilité n'était tombé plus rudement dans un être. Végéta s'en voulait en effet de ne pas être intervenu à temps, de ne pas avoir été assez à l'écoute de son fils. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait concrètement dû faire mais jamais il n'aurait dû être aussi passif, attendant vainement que quelque chose ne se passe. A présent, Trunks avait rejoint le_ Chaos_ et entrerait dans une servitude sans fin. En d'autres termes, il avait conduit son propre fils à une mort atroce et programmée. Ainsi abattu, Végéta ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui perlèrent sur visage assombri. A cette déception, s'ajoutait le fait qu'il aurait dû être en train de livrer un mémorable combat face à son éternel rival : Kakarotto. Autant dire que cette journée resterait comme la plus sombre de sa vie.

- Végéta, poursuivit le Kaioh du Nord, l'air sinistre. Es-tu bien sûr de ne pas vouloir combattre Sangoku pour le compte du Tournoi Millénaire ?

- Bien sûr que non !!! rugit le saiyan, excédé. Je vous rappelle que la vie de mon fils est en jeu, imbécile !!

- Nous voulions juste te l'entendre dire afin que certains évènements passés n'aient pas à se répéter, rétorqua le Doyen des Dieux, l'air impassible. Sinon, quelqu'un aurait t-il des nouvelles de Gohan ? interrogea t-il.

- Il était très affaibli quand nous sommes revenus, répondit machinalement Dartas, et à peine vivant lorsque Dendé a tenté de le soigner. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, maîtres !?

- Comment ça ? reprit Daï Kaioh, interloqué.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de les mettre au courant, de leur dire ce qui se passe réellement, protesta de vive voix Dartas devant la banalité de la question.

- Oui, acquiesça le Doyen des Dieux, désabusé.

- Mais avant j'aimerais savoir ce que sont devenus tous ceux qui sont sur Terre, l'interrompit précipitamment Goku. C'est étrange mais je ne détecte aucune vibration énergétique.

- Peut-être parce que toutes les planètes de _l'Univers_ ont été détruites avec leurs habitants, déclara Shibito d'un ton abrupt.

- Non…c'est impossible !! s'exclama Bulma qui éclatait en sanglots. Il…il faut vraiment avoir un cœur de pierre pour faire de telles choses !!

- Encore faudrait-il que le coupable possède un cœur, répliqua amèrement Shibito. Et pour répondre à ta première question, c'est le _Chaos _qui a exterminé l'Univers.

- Le _Chaos_, reprit Krillin, stupéfait.

- Tu as bien entendu, et crois-moi tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier ce nom, lui fit remarquer le Doyen des Dieux. Mais avant, je vais vous raconter une histoire : « **_I__l y a soixante millions d'années fut créée une planète nommée, Rucchia. Cette même planète, était divisée en deux clans : le clan des bons et celui des mauvais. Ces derniers mourraient d'envie de s'attaquer aux bons. Or, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et s'avéraient être beaucoup moins forts qu'eux. Alors que la civilisation du sud, où s'établissaient les bons, très intelligents, était parvenue à développer son industrie, la civilisation du nord, celle des démons, restait plus proche de la nature. Le contraste était donc très fort et les deux factions ne se mélangeaient d'ailleurs jamais. Ainsi, un bon jour, alors que la fête annuelle du sud battait son plein, un démon surgit de nulle part et ravagea tout sur son passage. Quasiment la totalité des habitants de la région du sud furent tués ce jour-là. Cependant, ce démon avait négligé l'intelligence des bons, - qui sentant leur dernière heure arriver -, décidèrent de cacher soigneusement huit divins biens, recherchés depuis des millénaires de telle façon qu'aucune personne du monde des vivants et des morts ne sait où sont dissimulés ces précieux trésors. Entre temps, tous les anciens mages se rassemblèrent en un même lieu, et après des longues minutes de méditation, ils jetèrent diverses malédictions et autres maléfices, qui s'abattirent sur Rucchia. Le soir venu, alors que la course poursuite opposant les bons aux mauvais était à son apogée, le plus savant des tous les vieux sages se rendit chez lui, soit dans une petite caverne au fin fond de la région du sud, et prononça une phrase pleine de sens : DESTRUCTOS ADAVA ARAVEDRA FINAL ! Il s'écroula aussitôt mort de fatigue après les paroles prononcées tandis qu' une phrase s'inscrivait sur le sol et sur le livre sur lequel avait été écrite la malédiction : « Dans soixante millions d'années, trois cents jours, dix neuf heures et quarante secondes, surviendra l'Apocalypse ! »La nuit s'est alors installée pour ne plus jamais être remplacée. Les Avatars ont par la suite entrepris de sceller cette planète entre l'Autre Monde et l'Univers, la baptisant comme étant la Dimension Interdite. C'est pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Miraï Trunks ne devienne l'Hôte du Chaos, il était complètement impossible de s'y échapper ou de s'y rendre. Puis, jour après jour, alors que le Chaos développait des capacités sans précédents, les êtres malfaisants se sont multipliés jusqu'à envahir cette planète, destinés à servir continuellement le Chaos dont le dessein est de régner éternellement à travers le temps et l'espace». _**Voilà, vous venez de faire connaissance avec _l'Empereur du Mal_, la créature la plus puissante qui soit et qui sera, hélas !

- C'est insensé, reprit Yamcha, l'air apeuré.

- Oui, il a raison, acquiesça Chibi Trunks, l'air abasourdi.

- Peut-être mais n'empêche qu'un seul battement de cils lui a suffit pour exterminer plusieurs dizaines de peuples ! s'exclama Daï Kaioh d'un ton solennel. A vrai dire, je crains que même en unissant nos forces, nous n'ayons aucune chance de lui infliger la moindre coupure qui soit.

- Par ailleurs, tu as oublié de mentionner que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les Enfers ont rejoint la _Dimension Interdite_, rétorqua brusquement Hadès. Enfin, vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais dans cent jours surviendra l'Apocalypse. En d'autres termes, dans cent jours, tout est amené à disparaître !! Tout ! Y compris ceux qui sont dans l'Autre Monde !

- Mais on ne va pas rester la, bras croisés ! s'emporta Goku, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi désemparé et impuissant. Je ne veux pas mourir !!

- C'est donc là que vous êtes censés intervenir, affirma Dartas d'un ton placide.

- Comment ça ?

- Goku, Goten, Végéta, Chibi Trunks, Gohan et Miraï Trunks, avez été choisi comme étant les six élus dont la mission consiste à empêcher l'avènement du Mal et de nous sauver de la _Destruction Finale_. Je crains cependant que les deux derniers cités soient dans l'impossibilité de remplir leurs fonctions…

- PAS SI VITE !!! s'exclama une voix rauque non loin d'ici.

Tous se retournèrent et aperçurent avec stupéfaction, Sangohan, - encadré par son épouse et sa fille - tenter péniblement de les rejoindre. A première vue, il ne semblait pas avoir repris la pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais qu'importe, la survie de l'Humanité était en jeu. De surcroît, il n'osait se l'avouer mais le demi saiyan espérait toujours sauver Miraï Trunks des griffes du _Chaos_.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître, balbutia Gohan d'une voix à peine audible, je vais bien.

- Sinon comment nous rendrions-nous dans la Dimension interdite ?! interrogea Végéta, l'air quelque peu impatient.

- Je pense pouvoir être en mesure de créer un passage inter dimensionnel, répondit Dartas, l'air sinistre. Mais avant il me faut accomplir quelque chose, qui je pense, nous sera d'une grande utilité.

Comme pour accompagner ses propos, Dartas leva sa main au ciel. De celle-ci, émana alors une lueur rougeâtre aveuglante, qui précéda aussitôt la matérialisation d'une superbe épée dorée dont la poignée était incrustée de diamants, de rubis et autres pierres précieuses de la taille d'un œuf.

- Je te confie _l'Epée Céleste_. De nous tous, tu es celui qui arrivera à tirer son plein pouvoir. Ainsi, tu développeras un immense pouvoir. Mais ne te méprends pas, cela sera beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y parait.

- Merci Dartas, dixit Gohan, qui contemplait sa nouvelle épée d'un air émerveillé.

- Dartas, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! protesta Rô Kaï Kaiohshin, le teint livide. C'est contraire au règlement !

- Certes, mais les règles sont faites pour être contournées, n'est-ce pas ?! l'interrompit Dartas d'un ton abrupt.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais avant, je voudrai vous avertir que de la _Dimension Interdite_, on n'en sort jamais indemne. Jamais ! Vous y apprendrez que là-bas plus qu'ailleurs, aucune erreur n'est impayée. Alors par pitié, implora le vieil ermite d'un ton presque suppliant, soyez discrets et surtout voyez les dangers. Lisez les présages que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages car nos vies sont en périls devant _des forces puissantes et hostiles_. Vous devez ainsi tous vous unir en elle pour échapper à la chute mortelle : soyez avertis et prenez conscience, les amis, je vous en supplie ! Bien trop de choses sont en jeu pour être négligées. On compte sur vous ! Vous êtes nos seuls espoirs !

- Entendu, acquiesça Goten, l'air confus.

- Goten, es-tu sûr de vouloir d'y rendre ?! lui demanda Shibito, l'air perplexe. Je crains en effet que cumuler les fonctions d'Ange de la Mort et celle d'élu ne soient de trop pour toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! trancha Goten, piqué au vif.

- Entendu. Dartas, poursuivit Shibito, le visage grave, tu devrais avertir tes semblables de la menace qui plane. Quant à toi, Hadès, je pense que ton aide auprès d'Enma ne sera pas de trop.

- Avant, peut-être devrais-je créer le passage inter dimensionnel ? reprit l'Avatar d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oui.

L'Avatar prononça aussitôt des paroles intelligibles dans un dialecte que lui seul semblait maîtriser. C'est alors qu'une lumière irisée et ambrée envahit la région. Aussitôt dissipé, le _Senshi Z_ put apercevoir un cercle géant dont la dimension était des plus gigantesques. Par ailleurs, l'espace situé à l'intérieur du cercle tremblotait énormément, et revêtait un aspect visqueux si bien qu'au prix de nombreux efforts, on pouvait observer ce qui s'y trouvait de l'autre côté, à savoir : le néant total.

Vint ensuite le temps des aux revoirs, qui réserva comme à son accoutumée son lot en émotion et en pleurs. En effet, tous et toutes craignaient de n'avoir passer là leurs derniers moments…

Les cinq élus s'avançaient à présent en direction du passage intersidéral, le teint livide et le pas atrocement lourd. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le portique, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils se jetèrent alors un furtif coup d'œil, expirant ici et là, comme pour exprimer leur appréhension. Ils ne le savaient peut-être pas mais cette expérience les changerait à jamais…Ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes… D'un simple hochement de tête, ils surent néanmoins qu'ils se devaient de s'y rendre. Toute l'Humanité comptait sur eux. De même, l'avenir de paix auquel tous aspiraient était à ce prix. Par conséquent, ils traversèrent cet énorme cercle d'une simultanéité irréprochable. Tout devint alors complètement noir ; une très forte pression s'exerçait sur toute la surface de leur corps. Pis, ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer. En effet, on aurait dit que des cercles d'acier leur enserraient la poitrine ; leurs yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et leurs tympans semblaient s'étirer inexorablement à l'intérieur de leur crâne. Puis soudain…

Un homme marchait, le pas incertain. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile bleu, d'un kimono de tissu vert kaki, d'une ceinture blanche ainsi que d'une paire de bottes rouges montantes et de bandeaux de poignets de la même couleur.

Il braqua son regard à gauche, où se creusaient des boutiques obscures, basses, écrasées, laissant échapper des souffles froids et de caveaux. Il y avait là des bouquinistes, des marchands de jouets d'enfants, des cartonniers, dont les étalages gris de poussière dormaient vaguement dans l'ombre ; les vitrines, faites de petits carreaux, luisaient étrangement les marchandises de reflets verdâtres. Au-delà, derrière les étalages, les boutiques pleines de ténèbres étaient aussi nombreux que les trous lugubres dans lesquels s'agitaient des formes bizarres.

A droite, sur toute la longueur du passage, s'étendait une muraille contre laquelle les boutiquiers d'en face avaient plaqués d'étroites armoires, des objets sans noms, des marchandises oubliées depuis une éternité, celles-ci s'étalant le long des minces planches peintes d'une horrible couleur brune. Au dessus du vitrage, la muraille montait, grossièrement rustiquée, couverte d'une avarice et de toute couturée de cicatrice.

_Le passage n'avait rien d'un lieu de promenade, constata Sangoku._

Un silence de plomb y régnait. En effet, personne ne stationnait ou ne parlait, ni les vieillards se traînant dans le crépuscule morne qui tombait des vitres, ni les quelques hommes et femmes qui tenaient des paquets sous leurs bras, arborant un même air inquiet.

Le chaos et la violence régnaient réellement dans cette planète. En témoignait une bande de petits enfants qui s'amusait à agresser un vieillard à l'aide de marteaux ou encore une famille qui étaient allongée au dessus des magasins, le visage fébrile, réduite à manger de la terre face à la misère à laquelle elle était confrontée.

Par ailleurs, malgré l'obscurité, le saiyan parvenait à distinguer les corps, dressés sur sa route : des corps d'hommes nus, faisant des tâches vertes et jaunes, blanches et rouges, les yeux arrachés ; certaines dépouilles gardant leur chair vierges dans la rigidité de la mort tandis que d'autres semblaient des tas de viandes sanguines et pourries.

_Cet horrible spectacle était la conséquence de la folie destructrice du Chaos. _

Le simple fait d'observer ces horreurs lui procurait un surplus de détermination. Il ne savait comment mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher le règne sans fin du Chaos. Qu'importe, s'il devait mourir pour cela. Mais de son vivant, jamais il ne fléchirait devant cet être impitoyable et diabolique. Mais avant, Goku se devait de retrouver ses compagnons. La tâche aurait certainement été plus aisée si les élus n'avaient pas pris soin de masquer au maximum leurs vibrations énergétiques. Par conséquent, espérer qu'ils soient en vie constituait la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire…

_Et que va t-il se passer maintenant ? _

Personne dans les cieux et encore moins dans la _Dimension Interdite_ ne pouvait le dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le compte à rebours était déclenché. Une véritable _Guerre des Mondes_, - à travers le temps et l'espace – et opposant le _Bien_ au _Mal _se profilait à l'horizon. Qui des deux camps remporterait cet ultime combat ?

****

**_Opposés et complémentaires, l'un des deux devrait pourtant gagner, et sa victoire déciderait de l'orientation du monde des vivants et du monde des morts : soit vers le mal, soit vers le bien. Mais à force égale, l'issue est des plus incertaines… _**

_La vie vient à nous des profondeurs de l'obscurité…_

_Et parfois, on lutte pour trouver le courage d'y faire face._

_Quand la vie vient à vous des profondeurs de l'obscurité, avec qui voulez-vous la combattre ?_

_Quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance ?_

_Quelqu'un de sage ?_

_Et leur amour pour vous peut-il vous aider à aller vers la lumière ?_

_Ou__ vont-ils se perdre sur le chemin de l'obscurité ?_

_Cette personne est-elle quelqu'un d'inattendu _

_Une nouvelle personne…_

_La vie vient à nous des profondeurs de l'obscurité et quand elle meurt, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans notre vie sur qui on puisse compter ? Quelqu'un qui veille sur vous quand vous trébuchez et tombez, et à ce moment, vous donne la force d'affronter vos peurs tout seul. _


	24. Chapter 24

_DRAGON BALL NEXT GENERATION_

_SAISON 2: LA QUETE ULTIME_

_CHAPITRE 2 : BIENVENUE EN ENFER_

Nous sommes dans ladite _Dimension Interdite,_ théâtre d'une guerre sans merci, et qui marquerait à jamais les Hommes. Parmi eux, _Miraï Trunks_ qui arrivait à l'instant dans le colossal palais de son impitoyable maître, ignorant les conséquences de son ralliement à celui-ci…

Un homme méditait seul dans une pièce d'un noir extrême. De son apparence physique, l'on savait peu de choses – en raison du fait qu'il changeait fréquemment d'aspects – si ce n'est qu'il était immensément grand, et qu'il avait par ailleurs la peau calcinée. De même, à chaque fois qu'il était apparu aux yeux de défunts mortels, ces derniers témoignaient toujours du visage abominable leur meurtrier. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts ; le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guises de narines, à la manière d'un serpent. Oublier l'image d'une créature aussi atroce relevait ainsi du miracle d'autant plus que de l'emprise de celle-ci, on n'en sortait jamais indemne. Les prochains jours en seraient la parfaite illustration…

Cet ignoble personnage possédait une force et une cruauté sans égale. Ainsi, le simple fait d'ôter la vie de millions de peuples lui procurait un plaisir et une allégresse démesurée. Au fil du temps, il avait tenté d'expliquer ses principes. En effet, selon lui, l'existence était soumise aux _lois de la nature_. Selon ces lois, seul le plus fort avait le droit de survire et de se répandre sur _l'Univers._ Par conséquent, accepter que des races inférieures se reproduisent, constituait un crime _contre la nature_. De surcroît, le Chaos précisait que les_ Azucas_, -- race supérieure à laquelle il appartenait --, ont souvent payé cher leur métissage avec des races inférieures. Autre crime contre la nature, le refus de l'_eugénisme_, c'est-à-dire la sélection des meilleurs éléments de la race et de l'élimination des éléments les plus faibles. En somme, le monde, selon le _Chaos_, est divisé en des races supérieures avec au sommet les _Azucas_ qui constituent l'élite des démons, et en des races inférieures : _terriens, namekiens, yardrats,_ etc. La nature donne le droit aux forts de dominer le monde, conduit par un seul homme : le _Chaos_.

En tout cas, il avait beau être une créature d'une puissance extraordinaire, il n'était pas invincible devant la mort. De ce fait, lui aussi comme tous les autres, était amené à mourir lorsque la _Destruction Finale_ surviendrait. Dès lors, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul moyen : empêcher ce cataclysme. Mais comment y arriver ? Face à cette question qui le troublait depuis maintenant un an, ses nombreux pouvoirs ne lui paraissaient d'aucune utilité. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il localisa cinq nouvelles forces atterrir sur sa planète. Qui pouvaient t-elles bien être ? A peine eut-il le temps de formuler la moindre hypothèse à ce sujet, que pénétraient deux de ses milliers de sbires dans la salle circulaire…

- Combien de fois,_ Delios_, t'ai-je dit de ne pas venir m'interrompre en pleine méditation ?! rugit le Chaos d'un ton abrupt.

- Maître, je sais le bien, reprit l'autre, l'air embarrassé, mais je pensais que je devais vous présenter _l'Hôte._

- Soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, sois le bienvenu dans notre magnifique et belle famille, Trunks ! s'écria le Chaos d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

- Oui.

- Trunks, je vais sans doute me tromper, mais l'apparition de cinq nouvelles forces n'aurait-elle pas un lien avec ta présence, ici ? interrogea le Chaos, l'air dubitatif.

- Non, en aucun cas ! s'écria Trunks d'un ton abrupt. Néanmoins, je crois savoir qui sont ces forces !

- Ah vraiment ?!

- Oui, ce ne sont autres que Goku et ses fils ainsi que mon père et _Chibi_ Trunks, mon double.

- Intéressant, et je suppose que ce doit être le _Grand Créateur_ qui les a amené ici. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'ils disposent d'une certaine protection de la part de celui-ci ! s'emporta l'autre, l'air sinistre.

- Maître, reprit l'Hôte, permettez-moi de leur régler leur compte ! Cela ne sera l'histoire de quelques minutes !

- Non, l'interrompit _l'Empereur du Mal_ d'un ton sec, j'ai une autre mission pour toi !

- Mais…

- Assez !! Bien, poursuivit l'autre en voyant son interlocuteur s'apaiser, après m'avoir donné les _dragon balls_, j'ai tenté d'invoquer le dragon _Shenron_ comme tu me l'avais expliqué. Or, elles se sont aussitôt dispatchées aux quatre coins de la planète. C'est pourquoi, je te demanderai de me les ramener au plus vite, compris ?!

- Mais…

- Je commence, Trunks, à te soupçonner de vouloir te les approprier ?!

- Non, maître, répondit celui-ci, l'air confus.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

- Quoi ?! hurla _Delios_ à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Votre Majesté, vous m'aviez promis que j'irai à la recherche des boules de cristal pour vous avoir été utile ces derniers temps !!

- A croire que j'ai la mémoire courte, répliqua l'Empereur d'un ton sarcastique.

- Vous m'avez trahi !!! Et toi, poursuivit t-il à l'égard de Trunks, à peine arrivé que tu t'attires les faveurs de notre maître !! Comment est-ce possible ?! Cela fait des millénaires que je suis au service du maître, et jamais on ne m'a…

- Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble, rétorqua Trunks d'un ton las.

- Hors de question !! Je ne partagerai pas ma tâche avec un vulgaire petit bâtard comme toi !!

Dans un état de colère extrême,_ Delios_ se rua sur le _demi saiyan_. Il s'agissait pour ce fidèle subordonné de prouver au _Chaos_ qu'il méritait un minimum de respect. En effet, il ne supportait pas d'être délaissé au profit d'un nouvel arrivant dont il ignorant pratiquement tout. Alors que son poing s'apprêtait à atteindre le visage de son adversaire, un rire des plus glacials s'éleva au milieu de la pièce. Quelque peu désorienté, il s'arrêta net comme paralysé. C'est alors que_ Delios_, dont la peau déjà blanche d'ordinaire, devint de plus en plus pâle. Pis, il éprouvait à présent les pires difficultés à respirer à tel point qu'il fut subitement pris de spasmes. Quant à son visage, il exprimait la plus profonde souffrance ; ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites, des veines noirâtres se couvrant sur son visage. Ne sachant que faire, il tenta de s'enfuir de la salle lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté en direction du _Chaos_.

- De tous mes sous-fifres, tu es celui qui m'a toujours le plus déçu, lança t-il laconiquement.

- Non, c'est faux. Allons Votre Majesté, vous n'allez quand même pas… Arrrrgghhhhhhhhhhh !!!

A peine put-il achever sa phrase qu'il sentit deux énormes canines pointues se planter dans la chair de son visage. Un effroyable cri de douleur retentit ainsi dans la salle, faisant trembler les murs. Un sourire des plus sadiques étira alors les lèvres ensanglantées du Chaos dont l'appétit cannibale ne faisait que débuter. En conséquence, il se rua sur son vassal et déchira des ses dents la chair des bras du pauvre _Delios _dont la peau était totalement tuméfiée et en lambeau.

- Tu en veux un morceau ? demanda le Chaos à Trunks, l'air goguenard.

- Non merci, maître, répondit l'autre, désorienté.

- Comme tu veux.

Ainsi rassasié, de ses yeux perçants, jaillirent deux rayons rougeâtres qui frappèrent sa victime à l'estomac, laquelle s'effondra au sol, inerte.

- Trunks, tu subiras le même sort si tu viens à me décevoir, entendu ?!

- Oui, acquiesça l'autre, l'air majestueux et nullement impressionné.

- Tu peux disposer.

A ces mots, Trunks déglutit, se remémorant l'atroce calvaire du défunt _Delios_. Il fut ensuite interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix semblable à un aboiement l'interpella :

- Trunks, souviens-toi d'une chose : seul le plus fort a le droit de survivre. Ne l'oublie jamais, jamais !!!

- Oui.

L'Hôte s'en alla alors, tentant de comprendre les paroles pleines de sens de son maître. Pendant ce temps, émergeait de la pénombre une créature…

- Votre Majesté, vous voulez que je le suive ? interrogea t-il de vive voix.

- Non. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu ailles à la poursuite de _Vieux Sage_ ?! Il aurait dû revenir de sa maison depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

- Vous pensez qu'il a nous trahi ?!

- On le saura très bientôt, affirma le Chaos d'un ton flegmatique.

Chibi Trunks demeurait allongé, l'air interdit, aux environs d'une décharge, une brindille d'herbe à la bouche, tentant de tuer l'ennui comme il pouvait. En effet, avant leur départ, le _Doyen des Dieux _leur avait ordonné de ne pas utiliser leur ki avant une dizaine de jours. Mais encore fallait t-il qu'il ne dispose d'un outil spatio-temporel pour déterminer le temps restant. C'est alors qu'il jeta un regard aux alentours. Il avait une étrange sensation. En effet, il détectait trois démons s'approcher inexorablement de lui. Inquiet, il se releva d'un trait, sur le qui-vive. Puis tout à coup, il perçut un craquement sonore, et eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, surpris par le bruit. Il remarqua à une huitaine de mètres au dessus de sa tête, un fauve. C'était une sorte de tigre énorme, au pelage noir rayé de rouge, et plus haut qu'un homme. De sa gueule difforme, sortirent deux immenses crocs blancs. L'animal poussa un feulement terrible, et se ramassa sur ses pattes arrière. Un nouveau craquement se fit simultanément, ce qui n'annonçait en aucun cas un bon présage. Chibi Trunks percevait en effet la présence d'êtres maléfiques dans son dos. Son intuition se révéla être la bonne puisque lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut deux des trois démons, qui l'avaient poursuivi auparavant, la bouche pleine de salive, l'air affamé.

- Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé ! lança l'un d'entre eux.

- Que me voulez-me vous ? leur demanda Trunks, anxieux.

- Ta mort, répondit l'autre laconiquement comme s'il agissait d'une banalité.

- Cela ne sert à rien de résister. Laisse-toi faire, tu verras, tout ira bien.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensés lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau feulement du tigre, lequel s'élança simultanément avec les deux démons, qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Trunks poussa un cri strident, un cri de terreur. Horrifié, il ne put fermer que les yeux. En conséquence, il vit le fauve converger inexorablement vers lui. A en juger par sa taille bien plus importante que celle du _demi saiyan_, il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de celui-ci.

Trunks sentit de ce fait les crocs énormes du tigre se planter sur la chair de sa joue. Il s'effondra alors aussitôt, tandis que ses adversaires s'apprêtaient à le frapper de nouveau. Ainsi en mauvaise posture, il essaya de passer au mode _Super Saiyan. _En vain. Il sentait en effet son énergie le quitter progressivement quand un pied percuta son visage. C'est alors qu'il perçut paradoxalement le bruit d'un moteur de véhicule s'approcher de plus en plus vite dans sa direction. Il apparaissait alors clairement qu'il allait mourir écrasé par une automobile surgie de nulle part. Et alors que l'haleine chaude de la mort léchait chaque partie de son corps, il entendit un choc terrible, qui précéda la projection du tigre à une centaine de mètres en arrière puis les deux démons tomber raide mort sur le sol.

_Qui pouvait bien son sauveur ?_

Quelle que soit son identité, il lui aurait probablement gâté de compliments s'il avait eu les ressources nécessaires. Puis, alors que ses yeux semblaient se clore, il entendit une voix féminine l'ordonner d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il fit machinalement. Il sentit ensuite un liquide acerbe pénétrer dans sa bouche. Une chaleur subite se diffusa alors dans son corps. Sa peau dévorée par le tigre et par les démons, se reconstitua brusquement ; ses muscles déjà éprouvés se remplirent d'une énergie nouvelle, et des nombreuses veines apparurent sur leur surface.

Désormais guéri, il se releva, et aperçut une silhouette féminine arrondie ; une casque sur la tête, près de lui.

- C'est Laï, déclara t-elle précipitamment avant de s'en aller.

Trunks se laissa tomber au sol, contemplant l'horizon, l'air songeur. Il pensait judicieux de se remettre de ces émotions fortes, sachant pertinemment que tout cela ne constituait qu'un aperçu des prochains évènements…

Goku avait un mauvais sentiment comme s'il s'attendait à voir d'un instant à l'autre le corps inanimé de l'un de ses compagnons. Son mauvais sentiment se confirma lorsqu'il arriva dans un cul-de-sac rocailleux. Plus surprenant encore, lorsqu'il se retourna, un mur immense se dressa sur sa route, l'empêchant de ce fait d'avancer.

_Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Sans doute l'Empereur du Mal ?!_

Soudain, il entendit un craquement sonore qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il effectua un seul pas en avant que le sol s'affaissait déjà sous ses pieds.

Par conséquent, il tenta d'utiliser son ki pour voler. Sans succès. Il fut donc entraîné à son grand regret dans un immense passage souterrain, qui prit fin quelques minutes plus tard.

Tout à coup, un rai de lumière dorée apparut au niveau de ses pieds et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer tout son corps. Lorsque le rayon illumina son visage, il dut battre des paupières pour empêcher que des larmes ne lui montent aux yeux. Puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol dans un tout autre lieu. Il se releva ensuite immédiatement, et découvrit le superbe lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. En effet, il se situait à l'extrémité d'un gigantesque et somptueux hall dont le parquet de bois foncé était ciré à la perfection. Le plafond, d'un bleu semblable aux plumes d'un paon incrusté de symboles dorés et brillants qui ne cessaient de virevolter, se transformait tel un immense tableau d'affichage céleste.

Sangoku avança ainsi sous la beauté de l'endroit. Il put de la sorte observer six statues d'or plus grandes que nature, qui occupaient le centre d'un bassin circulaire. La plus haute de toutes représentait un guerrier aux cheveux noirs, au visage enfantin, et qui était vêtu d'une tunique qui lui était familière. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la statue, et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac : l'une des six statues n'était autre que la sienne.

_Pour quelle raison y avait t-il une statue de lui ? _

Il fut coupé dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui d'un ton solennel :

- Bonjour Sangoku. Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne me connais pas, poursuivit t-il, l'air faussement désolé. Je m'appelle _Vieux Sage_.

Le guerrier saiyan en demeura tout interdit. En effet, ce nom lui paraissait curieusement familier…


	25. Chapter 25

_LA QUETE ULTIME_

_SAISON 2: LA QUETE ULTIME_

_CHAPITRE 03 : LA PROPHETIE_

Dans maintenant quatre vingt quinze jours, surviendrait la _Destruction finale_ qui anéantirait toute source de vie.

- C'est bizarre, votre nom ne me laisse pas indifférent, reprit San Goku, l'air sceptique. Mais que me voulez-vous ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas au service du Mal, déclara Vieux Sage d'un ton catégorique.

- Certes. Néanmoins, j'aimerai savoir comment j'ai atterri ici ?!

- Eh bien, figure-toi que c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici. Cependant, je crois que te l'expliquer ne serait qu'une perte de temps !

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, répliqua Goku, quelque peu exacerbé. Que me voulez-vous ?! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !!

- Oui, mais avant d'y répondre j'aimerai te raconter quelque chose.

Vieux Sage prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit :

- « _**Il y a une soixantaine centaine de millions d'années, un enfant dont la famille était réputée pour avoir des tendances machiavéliques, se rendit un jour dans un cimetière. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un livre malencontreusement abandonné par des entités divines lors de l'une de leurs missions. Curieux qu'il était, l'enfant le prit, et l'ouvrit. Il ignorait cependant les conséquences qui en résulteraient. Sa vie changea du tout au tout puisqu'il fut le premier à découvrir la première partie de la prophétie noire. Celle-ci annonçait que celui qui trouverait la première partie de cette prophétie, deviendrait l'égal maléfique du Grand Créateur, c'est-à-dire celui qui a nous tous créé. La prophétie insistait également sur le fait que cet individu devrait se nourrir d'un maximum de sang humain afin de pouvoir séparer son âme en sept parties et de se rapprocher un peu de la puissance ultime et de l'immortalité**_. »

- Pourquoi en sept parties ? reprit machinalement Goku. Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de diviser son âme ?

- Le chiffre sept représente la plus grande puissance. De plus, le Chaos s'avère être expert en forces occultes noires, très, très noires. Par conséquent, dans le but d'accomplir son ultime dessein, il a décidé de diviser son âme car vois-tu, San Goku, on ne peut pas mourir tant qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans subir de dommage.

- Ah, et je suppose que pour ne pas être trop affaibli, il a besoin d'un maximum d'âmes puissantes, lança Goku, interloqué. Mais comment fait-on pour diviser son âme ?

- Par l'acte maléfique suprême : le meurtre d'un enfant, répondit Vieux Sage d'un ton abrupt. Il n'y a pas de chose de plus ignoble que le meurtre d'un être pur. Ensuite, le Chaos enferme ensuite la partie arrachée à l'aide sa science noire.

- C'est horrible ! lâcha Goku, désappointé.

- Plus horrible encore, petit, la prophétie dit que « _du mal, la lumière avait triomphé. Dans les entrailles de la terre, Diablo avait été vaincu, sa puissance réduite à néant. Mais il est aussi dit que l´enfant de la terreur se lèverait une dernière fois pour répandre à nouveau sur son chemin chaos et destruction. _Or, comment savoir si cet enfant dont parle le manuscrit de l'Apocalypse est bel et bien le _Chaos_.

- Oh, je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'écria Goku d'un ton las en se laissant tomber au sol.

- Qu'importe Goku, poursuivit l'autre d'un ton plus ferme, tu dois te battre et dépasser tes peurs les plus profondes.

- Je le sais ! protesta Goku. Mais quand j'y pense, vous semblez avoir réponse à tout. Alors, pour quelle raison, le Chaos a-t-il eu besoin d'un Hôte ? De Trunks !?

- Principalement, afin que les lignes temporelles soient confondues. A présent, le passé, le présent et le futur ne font qu'un. Le futur est déjà passé, et le passé est à venir. Ainsi, si toi et tes compagnons voulez vaincre, vous devrez apprendre à aller _au-delà du réel_. De même, renchérit le vieil ermite, développer inlassablement votre ki ne vous saura bientôt plus utile. En effet, il atteindra bientôt son maximum, je le crains.

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Par conséquent, poursuivit Vieux Sage sans prêter la moindre attention à son interlocuteur, vous devrez vous comporter tels des élus à part entière. Ce sont sur vos épaules que repose la survie de l'Humanité. De ce fait, quand vous deviendrez des élus à part entière, vous pourrez développer des capacités spirituelles immenses. Mais sache, petit, que cet exploit n'est pas à la portée de tous.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir, affirma Goku, l'air sérieux plus que jamais. Vieux Sage, le Chaos possède t-il ne serait-ce que la moindre faille ?

- Hum, je dirai que se rallier à lui serait un bon moyen de l'affaiblir, mais, à la réflexion, je dirai que cela se révèle également inefficace. Vois-tu, de l'emprise du Chaos, on n'en sort jamais indemne. Jamais ! Pourtant, je continue de croire qu'il existe un moyen de détruire celui qu'on surnomme l'Empereur du Mal. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'assurément…

Alors que Vieux Sage semblait apporter au guerrier un indice à ne absolument pas négliger, un rayon de ki, surgissant de nulle part, frappa de plein fouet le vieil homme - aux longs cheveux blancs, le teint ciré, et le visage d'ordinaire si radieux -, qui s'écroula aussitôt, terrassé.

- Vieux Sage !! hurla Goku, affolé. Vieux Sage !!

- Goku, tu dois partir. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, balbutia t-il, recrachant à chaque mot des gerbes de sang. Va t-en.

- Non, pas sans vous !!

- Vas-y. Il y a une porte au fin fond de ce hall, sur ta gauche. Elle mène dehors, et tu pourras ainsi t'enfuir.

- Non !!!

- Dépêche-toi, un Chevalier Noir est sur le point d'arriver, et je crains que tu ne fasses le poids contre lui.

Paniqué comme jamais, Goku se saisit du corps de Vieux Sage et s'éleva dans les airs, à la recherche de cette maudite porte qui lui donnerait accès à l'extérieur de ce temple. Or, plusieurs rayons d'énergie furent tirés ici et là, le distrayant, et l'empêchant de ce fait de se concentrer pleinement. Il devait pourtant garder son sang-froid. Il le fallait. Retrouvant ainsi un semblant de sérénité, il réussit à trouver cette porte, qu'il explosa d'une vague kikoho. Se croyant en sûreté, il mit les gaz, pensant distancer le Chevalier Noir qui était à sa poursuite. Il avait cependant négligé un fait des plus importants. En utilisant ainsi son ki, Goku devenait localisable, et, par conséquent, une proie des plus faciles pour tous démons. Il était pris au piège. Que faire ? Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il encaissa plusieurs vagues kikoho consécutivement au dos. Il semblait alors évident qu'il ne ferait plus long feu d'ici quelques minutes. La seule solution qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir serait de laisser tomber _Vieux Sage_, mais c'était totalement contraire à ses principes. De plus, son poursuivant se rapprochait inexorablement de lui si bien qu'en se concentrant, il pouvait sentit l'odeur âcre qui émanait de lui.

- Tu ferais mieux de m'abandonner, reprit Vieux Sage. Je me sens partir de plus en plus.

- Non !! Hors de question. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir !! s'écria Goku. Parlez-moi. Qui est ce Chevalier Noir ?

- Il fait partie de l'armée de démons qu'a constituée l'Empereur. Par ailleurs, ces _Chevaliers Noirs_ sont au nombre de sept.

- Ah, je vois. Maître, les six autres statues que j'ai vues, qui représentent-elles ?

- Tu le sauras prochainement. Goku, j'aimerais que tu prennes la fiole qui se trouve dans ma poche arrière ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Lorsque tu m'auras balancé, tu boiras le liquide qui s'y trouve. Mais par pitié, jette-moi !! Cela ne sert rien de jouer au héros !!! s'emporta le vieil homme, désespéré. Si tu meurs maintenant, on sera tous condamnés. Alors, laisse-moi !!

- Non.

- Petit, je ne le te pardonnerai jamais si tu ne me délaisses pas. Aussi, sache qu'il existe en chacun d'entre nous, même chez le pire meurtrier qui soit, une parcelle de lumière ; un fragment du soleil. Et lorsque les humains auront pris conscience du véritable pouvoir du cœur qu'ils acquièrent dès leur naissance, ils délaisseront les futilités pour lesquelles ils se battent, et pourront développer d'énormes capacités. N'oublie jamais ça, petit. Et maintenant, lâche-moi.

Goku était bel et bien décidé à ne pas l'abandonner. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçut une colossale vague d'énergie, il se résolut à abandonner Vieux Sage, prenant soin par ailleurs de s'emparer de la fiole dont il lui avait parlée. Le vieil homme s'écrasa contre la paroi d'une colline qui le transperça tandis que le guerrier saiyan prenait malgré lui la fuite, les larmes aux yeux. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais agi comme tel. Mais inconsciemment, il savait pertinemment que son sacrifice n'aurait rien changé. Seule consolation à cette triste fin, le _Chevalier Noir_ avait subitement disparu pour une raison qui lui importait peu. En conséquence, il stoppa son élan, et se posa à quelques mètres d'un cimetière, sain et sauf. On ne pouvait cependant pas en dire de même pour la fiole qui manqua de se briser lorsque l'élu se coucha pour la rattraper.

Il la fixa alors, l'air intéressé. Que pouvait bien contenir cette fiole ? Et pouvait-il boire le contenu ?

Sangoku détourna les yeux de la fiole, mais il ne pouvait résister. C'était plus que fort que lui. Quelque chose l'incitait à l'ouvrir. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, quelques millilitres du liquide grenat pénétrèrent dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, un trou se fit aussitôt de son postérieur. C'est alors qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba.

_Mais que pouvait bien être la cause de sa chute ? _

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever. Sans succès.

_Mais que se passait-il ? _

Sangoku parvint à se relever avec toutes les peines du monde, et jeta un coup d'œil au niveau de son postérieur lorsqu'il vit avec stupeur sa queue repousser instantanément sous l'impulsion de cette fiole.

Le cours des pensées de Sangoku fut interrompu lorsque une idée lui vint à l'esprit. En effet, si cette fiole était à l'origine de la réapparition de sa queue, elle aurait le même effet en ce qui concernait ses compatriotes. Ainsi, il se devait de les retrouver au plus vite. Mais à peine se retourna t-il qu'il aperçut une tête, qui lui était familière, dont le corps brûlait sur le bûcher au loin. Sangoku venait à l'instant de rencontrer le cadavre d'Hercule…

Il ne faisait alors plus aucun doute que le Chaos avait l'intention de s'attaquer à ses proches.

Pendant ce temps, quatre nouveaux individus venaient d'apparaître dans ladite _Dimension Interdite_. Bien que vivants, ils se trouvaient paradoxalement dans un cercueil, respectivement portés par quatre démons…

- Sa Majesté le Chaos, vos cobayes sont arrivés, déclara l'un de ses sous-fifres dans une expression de satisfaction.

- Parfait, reprit l'autre entre deux verres d'un _vin rouge vif_. Parfait…

Tous les acteurs de cet guerre opposant le Mal au Bien oubliaient un paramètre capital que seul connaissait le _Grand Créateur_. En effet, _**la disparition du bien entraînerait celle du mal… **_


	26. Chapter 26

_LA QUÊTE ULTIME _

_SAISON 2: LA QUÊTE ULTIME _

_CHAPITRE 04 : AMIS JUSQU'AU BOUT – 1ère partie - _

Un homme sur une moto bleutée aux teintes orangées qu'il avait construite de toutes pièces afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des démons. Sillonnant les routes ondoyantes, il cherchait désespéramment ses compagnons. En vain. En effet, les seuls passants qu'il rencontrait n'étaient autres que de simples errants à la mine attristée et déconfite. A en juger par leur air, quiconque aurait pu deviner que la situation chaotique se poursuivait. Et il n'en serait pas autrement si les élus demeuraient toujours dispersés aux quatre coins de ladite Dimension Interdite. L'attention du demi saiyan était cependant captivée par une toute autre question : combien de temps s'était t-il écoulé depuis sa venue sur cette planète ?

D'après des calculs des plus complexes, San Gohan l'estimait approximativement à huit jours. Il ne put néanmoins réaffirmer une fois de plus son hypothèse lorsqu'il découvrit une trentaine de mètres devant lui un corps inanimé, les bras en croix. Ultrasensible, il immobilisa son engin super sophistiqué et se hâta auprès de la victime sans même supposer que celle-ci soit machiavélique. Vêtu d'habits peu enclins au combat : un jean bleu foncé et une veste bleue claire auxquels on pouvait ajouter malgré la pénombre sévissante un polo azur et une paire de chaussures, l'élu arrivait au chevet du blessé. C'est alors que Gohan sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, une douleur se répandre peu à peu dans son être. En effet, le présumé martyr n'était autre que Miraï Trunks dont le cou laissait échapper plusieurs flots de sang, la faute à une flèche noirâtre que Gohan retira farouchement.

Percevant en Miraï Trunks une once d'énergie vitale, Gohan se démena afin de retrouver les senzus que lui avaient donnés Piccolo. Pourtant, lorsqu'il mit sa main dans la poche de son jean, il ne rencontra que du vide. Il fut ainsi pris de panique, tentant de recouvrer un senzu. Gohan se souvint alors qu'il avait dissimulé la moitié d'un haricot magique dans sa chaussure. Curieuse cachette ! Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas sur ce détail, et fit gober le haricot à la victime, dont le visage pâle retrouva sa couleur habituelle.

- Trunks ! Est-ce que ça va ? Trunks !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'emporta celui-ci, vexé. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !

- Un simple merci aurait suffi, tu ne crois pas ?! répliqua Gohan d'un ton féroce. T'étais dans un sale état !! Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, imbécile ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Pour ton information, tu ne croiras peut-être pas mais Krillin, avec l'aide d'un démon…

- Tu plaisantes ?! l'interrompit précipitamment Gohan en éclatant de rire. Tu veux dire que c'est Krillin qui t'a infligé ces blessures. Je te croyais meilleur blagueur, tu sais ?!

- Et toi, moins con, répliqua l'autre, hors de lui. Elle est à toi cette moto, là-bas ?!

- Pourquoi donc ?!

- Regarde par toi-même, répondit Trunks en se relevant.

Gohan pivota donc sur lui-même, et vit par-dessus son épaule un homme, saisissant son épée. Il portait une tunique orangée, semblable à celle que portait autrefois son père, mise en relief par les bandeaux de poignets noirs, et autre ceinture et paire de chaussures sombres. Les cheveux de l'étranger étaient noirs, son visage était comme enfantin bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air jeune. Par ailleurs, Gohan décelait deux points jaunes à la place de son nez. San Gohan reconnut cet homme, malgré sa métamorphose. Il s'agissait de Krillin. Force était de constater que ce dernier avait énormément changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

En effet, Krillin qui mesurait d'ordinaire un mètre trente-cinq, - soit à titre de comparaison la même taille que la petite Pan - avait subitement grandi puisqu'il devait culminer aux alentours d'un mètre soixante cinq. Quant à ses muscles, ils étaient beaucoup plus volumineux qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus surprenant, Gohan put détecter en lui une énergie malfaisante, qui concordait bien avec son visage, qui ne lui exprimait que la crainte.

Le cours de ses pensées fut provisoirement interrompu lorsqu'il réalisa que Krillin tenait entre ses mains sa propre épée, et s'apprêtait à découper la moto avec laquelle il s'était déplacé. Mais sans compter sur la réaction de Sangohan, qui jaillit promptement. Ainsi à travers son casque entrouvert, il tendit sa main droite et cria d'une voix forte :

- A MOI, EPEE CELESTE !!

La sublime épée devint alors fluorescente, et se mit à luire d'une couleur céruléenne avant de disparaître subitement, puis de réapparaître à l'intérieur de son fourreau doré aux mains de son véritable possesseur.

- Tiens, comme c'est mignon !! s'écria Krillin, l'air faussement réjoui. Les deux meilleurs amis désormais réunis comme au bon vieux temps.

- La ferme !! rugit Trunks, piqué au vif.

- Oh, mais c'est que j'ai touché un point sensible, reprit l'autre. Je doute cependant qu'il ne faille plus que de simples paroles pour me vaincre, hein Trunks ?!

- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous, répliqua Gohan.

- C'est exactement le même discours qu'a tenu ton ami, Trunks. Et pourtant, tu as vu de tes propres yeux dans quel état il se trouvait avant que tu viennes miraculeusement le sauver !! Mais vous ne m'intéressez guère ! Si je suis là, c'est pour affronter Goku.

- Quoi ?! Mais t'as perdu la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! interrogea Trunks, l'air intrigué.

- Je te retourne la question, reprit Krillin.

- Krillin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as subi un lavage de cerveau, c'est ça ?!

- Non. Par contre, c'est vous qui risquez d'en subir un si vous ne me fichez pas la paix ! s'exclama Krillin d'un ton ferme. Tout compte fait, je crois que vous combattre constituera un bon échauffement.

- Contre nous deux, tu n'as aucune chance de nous vaincre ! répéta Gohan.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais accepter de vouloir me battre à tes côtés !! lâcha Trunks dans un mouvement d'humeur.

- S'il a réussi à te vaincre une fois, il n'aura pas de mal à te battre une deuxième fois. Alors, mets-la en veilleuse !

- Balivernes !! Mais, j'accepte ta proposition, grommela Trunks, l'air grincheux.

Cependant, en essayant de convaincre son ami, Gohan avait oublié Krillin qui préparait une attaque. De ce fait, lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il sentit une vague de ki beaucoup plus puissante que celles que produisait Krillin d'ordinaire. Par conséquent, d'un cri commun, Trunks et Gohan firent monter leur puissance à des niveaux qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint lors du Tournoi Millénaire. En effet, le cadre du tournoi ne leur avait pas totalement permis de se lâcher complètement mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun spectateur, ils pourraient tutoyer leur maximum.

Sangohan et Miraï Trunks se transformèrent donc en Super Saiyan, et virent leur cheveux se hérisser sur leur tête puis prendre une teinte dorée.

La transformation fut suivie d'un court tremblement de terre, qui s'accompagna d'une bourrasque de vent. Et pour terminer, ils émirent un cri déchirant qui résonna dans les alentours, et qui précéda la matérialisation de cette aura jaune habituelle aux transformations saiyans, et qui s'embrasait dans le sol.

Puis, dans une simultanéité irréprochable, ils placèrent leurs mains au niveau de leur visage. S'en suivirent deux gigantesques sphères d'énergie tandis qu'ils s'exclamaient d'une même voix :

- _MASENKO_ !!!

Les deux vagues de ki rencontrèrent le Kaméhaméha de Krillin dans un bruit d'explosion, qui vaporisa quelques dizaines de kilomètres alors qu'entre temps, zébraient dans le ciel et sur la terre des éclairs devant la débauche d'énergie des combattants.

Les trois protagonistes, - Sangohan et Trunks d'un côté ; et Krillin, de l'autre -, soutenaient un effort intense, qui ne devrait sûrement pas durer. Pourtant, force était de constater que Krillin leur tenait tête, chose totalement inimaginable il y avait encore quelques jours. Se dégageait alors la sensation qu'en ayant fait grandir Krillin, le Chaos avait développé ses capacités. L'attention de Gohan revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la puissance de Krillin s'accroître en flèche. Elle atteignait des sommets extraordinaires. Beaucoup trop extraordinaires!

Ainsi, dans un réflexe de survie, Gohan et Trunks augmentèrent leur puissance déjà considérable alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore dépassé le simple stade de Super Saiyan. De la sorte, les deux boules d'énergie formées par les deux élus augmentèrent de volume, et commencèrent à remonter le flux énergétique de celle de Krillin.

Alors que celles-ci avançaient désespérément vers Krillin, ce dernier se soupçonnait d'avoir mésestimer ses deux anciens amis. Il lui était pourtant impossible qu'ils le vainquent. Il s'agissait à présent pour le terrien de conserver une once de dignité après avoir vendu son âme au diable. L'idée de perdre ce combat face à deux enfants lui était intolérable. Il devait gagner. C'était une question d'honneur. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il insuffla un peu plus de puissance à son attaque, ce qui lui aurait sans doute permis de vaincre n´importe quels adversaires. Pas Gohan et Trunks. Il vit alors avec effarement ces derniers s'élever dans les airs sans aucune raison apparente. Ils n'avaient plus l'impression de fournir un effort. A ce niveau, tout leur était plus facile. Et étant donné que la sphère d'énergie continuait de croître inexorablement, ils s'éloignèrent en conséquence, rejoint un instant plus tard par Krillin pour se retrouver à quelques centaines de mètres les uns des autres. Cette situation ne les menait en effet nulle part, et ils l'avaient compris au moment même où cette bataille de vagues d'énergie avait débuté. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de la rompre. Toute l'énergie accumulée dans la boule centrale fut donc libérée d'un seul coup sous la forme d'une explosion gigantesque, et dévasta quelques centaines de kilomètres.

- Alors, Sangohan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Trunks, la respiration haletante.

- Diversion, se contenta de dire Sangohan dans un murmure. Diversion.

Aussitôt, le plus jeune des deux disparut, laissant l'autre flottant dans les airs. A quelques centaines de mètres, Krillin atterrissait d'un pas sec sur ce vaste endroit, qui ressemblait à un vaste champ de ruines.

Mais tandis qu'il se posa sur la terre ferme, il sentit subitement deux mains le saisir par-dessous les bras, et lui assener un coup de genou salvateur dans le dos, lequel lui arracha un cri de douleur. Dans le même temps, Trunks se dirigeait à grand pas en direction de Krillin, désormais neutralisé, et ce malgré tous les essais tentés pour essayer de se sortir de cette mauvaise situation. Sans succès.

Trunks avançait au même moment vers le terrien afin de lui porter le coup fatal. C'est alors que Gohan le devança, plantant ses ongles dans la chair du cou de Krillin, qui ne put que se tordre de douleur. La souffrance n'était pourtant rien comparé à ce qui devait arriver. Le père de Marron avait en effet la terrible sensation que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand tout à coup l'image de San Goku se dressa brusquement devant lui, bras écartés de part et d'autre de son corps, accompagné de Végéta, Chibi Trunks et de Goten.

L'arrivée soudaine de San Goku et Végéta ainsi que de leur fils respectif profita à Krillin, qui saisit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, et frappa San Gohan au visage d'un coup de tête en arrière. Cependant, son opposant, qui avait gardé la plupart de ses sens en éveil, réagit immédiatement, et effectua un balayage du pied droit, qui cloua Krillin au sol. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt. En résulta alors un combat au corps à corps…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Sangoku, l'air hébété en reconnaissant – malgré sa transformation -, Krillin aux prises avec son fils.

- C'est simple : Gohan et Krillin sont en train de se battre, répondit Trunks à mi-voix.

- Oui, on avait remarqué, mais pourquoi ?! interrogea Sangoten, yeux écarquillés, cloué au sol en compagnie de Chibi Trunks.

- Je ne saurais bien vous l'expliquer mais Krillin nous a provoqué en combat. On n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de se battre…mais... pourquoi est-ce que vous avez des queues ?

- Bois cette fiole, et tu verras ! s'exclama Végéta d'un ton abrupt. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être aux côtés du Chaos ?!

- Pour ton information, protesta Trunks, tu sauras que j'étais en mission lorsque Krillin m'a subitement attaqué par derrière. Je me suis retrouvé inconscient jusque à ce que Gohan me donne un senzu. Mais ne te méprends pas, je ne vous connais pas !

- Foutaises !!

- Ça ira peut-être pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois que je vous vois sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer les uns après les autres. Entendu ?! lança Trunks, l'air défiant.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! répliqua avec froideur Goten. C'est ce qu'on verra !

Sangohan portait une rapide série de coups de poing au visage de Krillin que celui-ci se contenta d'éviter, non sans mal. Après quoi, il tenta de frapper le demi saiyan, mais ce dernier se baissa avec une facilité surprenante. Il se releva ensuite en lançant un crochet du gauche en direction du torse du terrien. Celui-ci le saisit d'une main, bloqua de l'autre le second poing de Sangohan, mais ne put échapper au coup de pied circulaire qui suivit, et qui l'atteignit à la tête. Krillin effectua alors une chute vertigineuse, s'écrasant à quelques mètres de Sangoku.

- Non, arrêtez ! Arrête Gohan ! Reviens ici, tu ne vois pas que le Chaos tente nous diviser pour mieux régner. Alors, reviens immédiatement !

- On ne peut jamais s'amuser avec toi, papa ! s'écria Sangohan d'un ton las.

Ôtant son casque à la limite de la cassure, il rejoignit ses compagnons, et avala ce qui restait de la fiole. Il se retrouva ainsi avec une queue comme les autres. Or, à l´inverse de Goten et de Chibi Trunks, il ne s'en souciait guère, et réussit à garder son équilibre comme s'il avait toujours possédé cette queue.

Puis tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait en ce lieu propice au combat, une voix surgit de nulle part. Apparurent alors brusquement trois hommes ressemblant trait pour trait à Yamcha, Tenshinan et Chaozu…

- Voilà qui est plus équitable : six contre quatre, déclara Yamcha d'un air hautain. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?!

- Yamcha ?! Tenshinan ?! Chaozu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Goku, hébété.

- Si on est là, saiyan, c'est pour te prendre ton âme ! répondit d'un ton sec Tenshinan, lequel avait retrouvé cet air sadique d'antan. Ton âme !

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, les gars ?! Tenshinan, tu ne m'avais jamais appelé ainsi, et Krillin, qu'est-ce qui te prends de te battre contre Gohan ?!

- Ils sont devenus maléfiques, affirma subitement Végéta d'une voix glaciale.

- Non, je refuse de te l'entendre dire, répliqua l'autre saiyan.

- N'empêche que c'est la pure vérité, Kakarotto. Ils sont devenus maléfiques, et tu le sais !! Tu l'as senti au moment où tu as détecté l'énergie de ceux qui venaient à notre rencontre.

- Non !

- C'est dur à croire, mais Végéta a tout à fait raison ! assura Tenshinan, incrédule. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, nous avons changé : nous sommes malfaisants. Ainsi va la vie, et maintenant battons-nous !!

- Non, je refuse, déclara le saiyan, l'air outré d'entendre ses meilleurs amis tenir de tels propos.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! A moins que bien sûr, tu ne préfères que dans quatre-vingt douze jours, ne survienne l'Apocalypse, affirma Krillin avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais... mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne papa, lança brusquement Gohan en saisissant son épée posée sur le sol. Si tu refuses de t'en charger, c'est moi qui vais le faire, et qui les affronterai. Seul ou pas, je les vaincrai !

- Je vois que tu es devenu bien arrogant, petit. A croire que c'est dans les gènes, rétorqua Chaozu, dont la taille avoisinait celle de Krillin.

- Non, Sangohan !! C'est mon combat, alors tiens-toi à l'écart !

- PAS SI VITE, KAKAROTTO ! Je vais me battre à tes côtés ! rétorqua Végéta d'un ton décidé.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, tu as bien entendu, je vais me battre avec toi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et je ne voudrai pas qu'un saiyan perde son âme par la faute de misérables terriens, dont le passe-temps favori ne consiste qu'à jouer les rôles de figurants et de fan club.

- Je te remercie pour cette mémorable description, Végéta, ironisa Yamcha. En attendant, nous verrons bien si tu es aussi bon combattant que bon comique !

- Mais pour que le combat se déroule dans les règles, j'invoque LE SCEAU DE L'ALLIANCE ! cria Krillin, le visage impassible. Ainsi, nous sommes tous les six liés par le sceau de l'alliance. Par conséquent, le combat ne se terminera uniquement lorsque vous mourrez… ou dans le cas contraire, si nous mourrons, ce qui, je le crains, ne risque pas de nous arriver.

Alors que San Goku et Végéta s'avançaient en direction de leurs nouveaux adversaires, un cercle rougeoyant se grava sur leur front, et accentua les traits durcis de leur visage.

Comment en étaient t-ils arrivés là ?! pensa San Goku. Comment pouvait t-il susciter de la haine chez ses meilleurs amis ; eux pour qui il avait toujours été là, eux qu'il avait considéré comme des frères.

Jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il aurait crû possible d'en arriver là.

- Ne prends pas cet air abattu, Goku ! D'ici quelques minutes, tu n'existeras plus, et ton âme ira nourrir notre maître ! s'écria Chaozu d'un ton sarcastique. Il y a pire, tu sais !? Quant à toi, Végéta, prends garde !! Je te réserve de belles surprises !

- Père, soyez prudent ! lança Miraï Trunks, lui-même surpris par ses propos.

Végéta se contenta d'émettre un grognement.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'insolente perspicacité de son fils pour savoir que ce combat s'avérerait beaucoup plus âpre et disputé que ceux qu'il avait livrés jadis. Pour autant, il ne pouvait que ressentir une certaine satisfaction que son fils, le lieutenant du Chaos, tienne toujours à lui. De ce fait, il se contenta de se retourner en direction de son fils, acquiesçant.

- Bon, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour vous raconter l'histoire que nous a racontés Goku ! s'exclama Chibi Trunks d'un air enchanté, provoquant la colère de ses compagnons.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment !! protesta Goten, l'air passablement énerve de ne pas pouvoir tenir en équilibre.

- Bon, vas-y mais sois bref !! grommela Gohan en remettant son épée dans son fourreau.

- Oui.

Son père et Goku s'apprêtaient simultanément à livrer un énième combat, les opposant cette fois-ci à Krillin, Tenshinan, Chaozu et Yamcha sous l'œil amusé de _l'Empereur du Mal_.

A cet instant, loin de tous soupçons, il venait de trouver le faiblesse des présumés élus que l'Eternel avait choisi pour sauver l'Humanité des ténèbres et de l'Apocalypse. Dès lors, ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'accéder à la vie éternelle, et de pouvoir régner à travers le temps et l'espace…


End file.
